


Wipe down all equipment after use

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fisting, Butt Plugs, Coffee, Daddy Kink, FITNESS INSTRUCTOR, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Food Porn, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gym AU, Gym Sex, Homophobia, INCORRECT USE OF GYM EQUIPMENT, Jealousy, Jicheol, M/M, Making Love, Meet the Family, Seduction, Sexualthoughtsininappropriateplaces, thigh kink, wedding disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: Jihoon joins the gym. He's just wants to get in better shape but then his inductor is Choi Seungcheol and things really just go down hill from there really.





	1. Crank it up a notch1

**Author's Note:**

> So....I really have no excuse here. I just wanted to blast some more smut out and this idea came to me in a dream! A fucking dream! I only get like 3 hours of sleep a day and I dream Jicheol! lol.

Jihoon thinks he’s put up a reasonably persuasive argument against this, but somehow finds himself handing over an application form to join the newly renovated Gym in town.

Jihoon’s not overweight by any means but it’s more a disciplined reaction to a few wayward comments about his health, that his parents gave him over the Christmas break.

He’ll admit he’s _mildly_ concerned that he’s relying too much on the elevator at work, to the point he’s immediately out of breath climbing a few flights of stairs when it breaks down.

The final straw, the _real_ indicator he needs to make some changes, comes when he’s queuing in the pharmacy for a prescription for an inhaler for the childhood asthma that’s reared its ugly head again.

He’s not a child, (despite what the counter assistant thinks when she asks him for ID,) but he hasn’t needed an inhaler for years and the thought _unsettles_ him.

So he pays for his prescription, then after work he walks into the newly renovated GYM across the road and pays for a 3 month membership. Because that’s all it will take, he tells himself--one or two hours, two or three days a week, for three months to walk out looking like a John fucking Cena.

He’s not excited about it, but improvements require hardship, and Seungkwan is at least excited that he has a gym “buddy” now, or what he decides to call it.

He spends a good portion of his lunch hour listening to Seungkwan wax lyrical about the gym facilities and all the different classes Jihoon could participate in.

And that’s great and all, except Jihoon doesn’t give a shit about bleedin’ _Yoga_ and finding your goddamn _'chakra'_ or any of this _‘inner peace’_ bullshit that Seungkwan’s rambling on about. He just wants to dash for the elevator without reaching for his inhaler every time.

And maybe he wants to get rid of the baby fat he’s been unable to shift for the last 21 years before the summer season roll in

But, that’s about it.

He’s not the type to buy in to the _‘Beach body’_ thing.

“After your induction you can come downstairs and join my Pilates class!” Seungkwan says, sounding  enthusiastic and far too bright considering how miserable the weather is today.

“My instructor, _Hansol,_ is so _dreamy.”_ he adds

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re coming for the wrong reasons Boo. It doesn’t _matter_ what the instructor looks like. if anything, the more attractive they are, the more awkward it would be--getting all sweaty and gross in front of them!” He bites back.

“Actually, I find that it motivates me more. You work harder because you _want_ to impress them.” Seungkwan defends.

Jihoom levels him a dissapointed look, “Ughh, _please,_ you’re pathetic!”

* * *

 

“You have to be over 18 to join.” A long haired, male receptionist informs Jihoon rather brashly as he attempts to submit his application form.

Jihoon’s used to this first reaction, so finds great pleasure in slamming his ID down on the reception desk and sliding it towards the man with a smug look painted on his face.

“My date of birth is also on the application form, _if_ you'd bothered to look!” Jihoon informs 'Jeonghan', he notes as he spares a glance at the jerks name badge.

“Oh. Well. You don’t look your age, you’re lucky.” Jeonghan brushes off, stamping his application form.

“OK, so our next induction session is tomorrow evening at 5pm, and you will get inducted my Kim Mingyu...oh....sorry no. That session is full now. You’ll have to come in at 5:30 with Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan says, typing details into the reception desk computer.

“Erm. OK. Do I need to bring anything? Apart from the obvious?” Jihoon asks.

“Just your sportswear....and a towel, to wipe the equipment down when you’re finished. That’s it.” Jeonghan says, handing him over a paper wallet with his membership card and gym information.

* * *

 

Jihoon glances at the class list absently during lunch the next day.

 **MON/WED/FRI:** 16:00-17:00 Hot Yoga: Instructor: Hong Jisoo

_.....what…. as opposed to cold yoga?_

**MON-FRI:** 17:00-19:00 Pilates/Mat Pilates: Instructor: Hansol

.......Seungkwan’s favourite class….NOPE.

 **WED/THUR/FRI:** 1hr class 16:00-19:00 Spinning/Cycle Zone: Instructor: Seokomin

_…Seungkwan said this guy had the energy of 10 duracell bunnies…no thanks_

**MON/TUE/FRI:** Zumba/Latin heat/Hip Hop 1hr class: Instructor: Hoshi

_..latin heat?……Dance? Really? No._

**WED-FRI:** Aqua fit: Instructor: Kim Mingyu

_………don’t have that beach body yet so…no._

**MON-SAT:** Boot camp conditioning, kick boxing cardio, cycle zone, Body Works + Abs, Step Sculpt (Hours posted on website) Instructor: Choi Seungcheol

_ugh..the guys who’s inducting me, considering all the classes he’s specialised in he’s probably ripped to death._

Jihoon hates the day already.

* * *

Jihoon's induction group is the strangest mix of people he’s ever laid eyes on.

Only in a gym, or perhaps maybe in _prison,_ would a ragtag group of misfits such as this band together to survive.

But, alas, here they are huddling outside the reception desk waiting to receive basic information on how to use gym equipment safely.

'It’s so _stupid',_  Jihoon thinks, that you can’t just _join_ a gym anymore. Everyone needs an induction to ensure the gym is protected against the risk of lawsuits, filed by any fucktards who struggle to use basic equipment safely.

 _How many_ ways can you use a treadmill incorrectly?

 _Why_ do you need a demonstration?

Who the f _uck_ is going to the gym and trying to do fucking handstand on the cross trainer?

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when a hush descends upon the group and a tall male approaches them.

Jihoon can only see the top of a mop of dark hair, and between the crowd he makes out a navy polo and dark sweats too.

Jihoon can’t quite see him from the back, so pushes through the group, past FattyMcfatterson and Foureyes to the front.

He regrets it almost immediately, because  _fuck_...the instructor is standing right in front of him now.

And,  _another fuck_....he’s hot.

He’s all broad-shoulders, muscled forearms, cocky grin, sharp dark eyes, and those lips...

Jesus Christ.

Yeah, it's safe to say, he’s _definitely_ Jihoon’s type.

Jihoon stares at him appraisingly for a moment, but when the guy drops his gaze to Jihoon’s level and cracks just the _best_ smile Jihoon has ever seen (and he should have no right, _absolutely_ no right to own a smile like that) Jihoon _blushes._

Jihoon hasn’t blushed in _years,_ maybe even a _decade,_ but he’s blushing now and he faintly registers the man say something to them but all he can think about is....

_Why did I wear shorts today?_

“Hi, I’m Choi Seungcheol. I will be inducting you today." the man begins to address them.

"I like to make this as quick and easy as possible. I know some of you are nervous joining, but you’ve made the first step to a healthier future _by_ joining, and me and the rest of the staff here can and will support you achieve your expectations. So, if you follow me, we will head straight in.”

After a whistle stop tour of the facilities, and a brief explanation of the classes provided, payment structures etc, _FuckMePlease-_ ChoiSeungcheol guides them into the main Cardio room that’s heaving with machines.

Some of which look like torture equipment shipped directly from Guantanamo Bay. Perhaps that's the _intention?_  To get people to pay money and then never actually show up.

“OK. So can anyone tell me what this is?” Seungcheol says, gesturing to a dangerous looking piece of equipment.

As expected nobody can answer as they’re either too shy or too nervous or simply out of touch to identify it.

Seungcheol holds out however, clearly the type to think any answer is better than no answer at all.

Jihoon gives in, to end the awkward silence and raises his hand --then thinks against it, cause he’s not in _fucking school._

“Is it a guillotine?” Jihiin throws it out there, cause he’s more than willing to admit he’s a bit of an ass, especially when it came to people who make him question his own body image.

Seungcheol chuckles warmly at him, shaking his head a little but clearly amused, “It can be, if you use it wrong. It’s actually a.....”

He goes on to describe it _and_ its uses, but Jihoon’s lost interest cause at that moment the man chooses to _bend over_ and there are suddenly so many better things to fucking focus on.

“I could show you guys how I use it, but I think it works better if you try it out for yourselves. So I’m going to need somebody to help me demonstrate it, who's up for that?” Seungcheol says, peering along the group.

They all do the instinctive ’ _don’t look him in the eye or he will pick you’_ action.

Jihoon replicates it, but he knows he’s seconds too late to avert his gaze because Seungcheol’s eyes falls on him the moment before he looks away and you know when somebody is looking at you, you just _know._

He can feel Seungcheol is staring at the top of his head, boring eyes through his skull and it’s so very hard, _so very hard_ to keep looking away.

He thinks he can keep it up but then Seungcheol is poking him gently in the shoulder and saying “Jiggly puff, I choose _you!”_

Jihoon’s head whips up at that, because... _how very dare he_. And to reference Pokemon of all things, like seriously?

Jihoon shoots him what he thinks is his best “go-fuck-yourself” look but it doesn’t work cause Seungcheol is taking him by the wrist and tugging him towards the guillotine.

Jihoon looks at it for a moment.

He’s not even sure how to get on the damn thing.

Does he sit down, does he mount it?

Does he hold on to these bars or those bars or the bars over there?

He only has four limbs and the machine looks like it’s made for a fucking athletic octopus.

Seungcheol seems to sense his growing confusion and gestures for him to sit down with his back against the leather pad.

Jihoon has to boost himself up to get there first and he catches the grin on the instructors face as he sits back.

He stares dead ahead, hoping to look completely unimpressed but that lasts five seconds because Seungcheol has his hand on his thigh now...his fucking thigh for fucks sake.

Seungcheol's hand is very warm and suddenly Jihoon is very warm too.

It's been a long time since he's been this attracted to someone, and it's not like he's been getting laid much recently. He can’t think of that now because the hand moves up higher and it’s big, firm grip and spans the width of Jihoon’s inner seam and it takes everything in is limited restraint to hold back a whimper when Seungcheol squeezes his thigh lightly and adjusts his position.

When he lets go, finally, too soon actually- Jihoon reminds himself to breathe again, and realises it looks like he’s in the maternity ward on a birthing table right now. Another blush on his face awaits him.

Seungcheol basically all but puppets his limbs as he demonstrates the device, how he thought this would be constructive learning is beyond Jihoon, because he can’t damn well focus when the guys large hands touch him again, shift him into different positions, stretch him out. Jihoon’s terrified because these shorts are fucking tight and he’s minutes away from a semi but then the demonstration is over and Seungcheol, the arrogant prick is lifting him off the damn device and patting him gently on the back in gratitude.

He explains the settings on a treadmill as the group nod away like they’re listening and shows them the different styles of bikes before bringing them to another machine. “So I need another volunteer cause this machine can be pretty tricky....”

Jihoon thinks he _must_ be safe, he’s already been forcefully selected before and he won’t be selected again because if being at school taught him anything, it was that the teacher will select a different volunteer each time. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Titty Tanya, the buxom blonde- who’s had most men ogling her, raise her hand to offer assistance. “OK cupcake, since we’ve worked so well before together......up you get” Seungcheol motions to him suddenly. Jihoon tenses because he wasn’t expecting it and it only causes Seungcheol to raise an eyebrow and grin wider. It's definitely all panic now. And Jihoon really can't see another way out of this

The terror flooding his veins breaks into his voice and leaves him sounding a little choked, “But....but...” he stutters trying to gesture to Titty Tanya who’s jumping up and down now, waving her hand to get his attention, much to the amusement of the congregation. But Seungcheol is tugging him along again towards the machine without so much as a- _do you mind?_

He shatters whatever little pride Jihoon has maintained from the previous demonstration by just lifting him easily on to the machine, hands grasped on his hips as he manhandled Jihoon into place. Trying valiantly not to blush again, but failing, Jihoon just glares the other man down but Seungcheol’s amusement is never-ending and dimples pop into place as he smiles down at the smaller man so warmly, he is forced to look away again.

.............

“So how was your induction? Pretty harmless yeah?” Seungkwan asks as they walk towards the parking lot. Seungkwan is sweating from every single pore in his body and Jihoon wrinkles his nose in disgust. The guy should pick a class he’s not struggling to keep up in, instead of crawling out after every session. He’s throws the keys over to Jihoon because he’s too tired to drive and collapses in the back of the car.

“It was.....awful....I’m _never_ going back” Jihoon says blandly, trying hard not to think about how aroused he is and definitely not trying to recall how Seungcheol gripped his thigh and manoeuvred his legs where he was almost adopting the missionary position, just to demonstrate a lift.

“Ughh...everyone says that the first time....you’re just tired now..but you’ll feel better in the moring…you’ll be aching for it...” Seungkwan drones as he nearly faints in exhaustion in the back.

_I’m aching for it now_

.......

Jihoon doesn’t care about his beach body or his asthma anymore, he doesn’t give a shit about his health and he keeps reminding himself this because he’s resolutely not going back to that Gym. Fuck the three month membership fee he’s already forked out, he’s not going back and that’s final.

So when he goes back two days later it’s only because it would be a complete waste of money and who wants to be on their death bed because of their worsening COPD, regretting a flailing gym membership when you didn’t even give it a fair shot.

Seungcheol might not even be there today, so he really shouldn’t be worried, it’s not like the guy lives in the gym, despite his awesome bod. Seungkwan is going to be working out in the cardio room as well so at least he won’t be alone if he does happen upon him.

He’s relieved that’s he’s not the least fit person when he gets there, there’s Fatty McFatterson, Baldy, the oldest man in the world, Uno Bow and B.O Betty exercising away when he and Sweaty Seungkwan arrive and oh look it’s...FuckMeChoiSeungcheol.

Jihoon winces inwardly, but sidles up next to Seungkwan on one of the exercise bikes, dropping the settings down to the lowest resistance available, because he doesn’t want to be sweating like a pig on his first day or….ever for that matter- and definitely not in front of Seungcheol who’s looking every inch the impeccable athlete in a dark polo, dark sweats and even darker eyes. The man in question is standing at the front of the room, talking to Titty Tanya from his induction class.

Jihoon watched them over the top of his bike monitor as they both tip their head back, laughing warmly, and isn’t that just _so typical_.

Seungcheol’s just made her laugh, he’ll probably score her number in the next 5 minutes, they’ll probably be getting drinks later, probably stumbling down dark alleyways drunk and having fantastic, athletic, breast bouncing sex in a million different positions that would put the Karma Sutra to shame. He imagines that they’re going to be one of those motivational life-coaching type couples that run a successful life improvement programme for losers like Jihoon. They’re going to run marathons together and make health vlogs on YouTube and release a brand of Vegan friendly superfood smoothies or some shit and make millions and roll around in hundred dollar bills in their eco-friendly mansion with all their kittens and puppies-all the while Jihoon’s going to give himself a wedgie on this bike and wank himself off to the memory of that one time Seungcheol casually touched his thigh.

He doesn’t know what’s bringing out this incredibly bitter side to him all of a sudden, it’s just possible, that Jihoon is jealous enough to be thinking in cold hard truths. The disgust must be showing on his face cause Seungkwan is nudging him with his elbow and saying “Hey...you look really angry...are your shorts riding high up your ass crack too?”

Jihoon schools his features into a more neutral expression and shakes his head, switching his gaze over to study Seungkwan’s monitor instead, he’s on a higher resistance but he’s cycled a lot less and Jihoon doesn’t think it’s worth the amount of sweating he’s doing. When he looks back up he almost topples of the damn bike and grapples with the handle bars to support himself- because Seungcheol is standing right in front of him, with that smug grin on his face.

“Hey there Jiggly-puff....I’m glad I didn’t scare you off” he says and Jihoon just narrows his eyes at him, he almost wishes he was on a real bike and could cycle away or maybe straight into the guy.

“What’s there to be scared off.....I can only get inducted once and now that’s over...I can just avoid you!” Jihoon says, focusing on the monitor but in his periphery he can see the dopey grin his response has been awarded.

“Ignore him” Seungkwan says jerking a thumb at Jihoon “He’s snappy when he’s nervous...and when he’s hungry, when’s he’s out of his comfort zone and when...all the time actually, don’t take it personally”

“Really? What’s making him nervous?” Seungcheol asks Seungkwan, but is facing Jihoon when he gives him the concerned squinty-look.

“You -are” Jihoon says slowly, like Seungcheol's a moron. Jihoon knows he’s being a dick. He’s acting in a way that entirely fails to be pleasant. It is like how he always imagined he acted around people he finds attractive, no wonder he hasn’t landed a date in years.

“See...what did I say... _snappy!_ ”

“Well...your induction _might_ be over...but I’m still going to be available for advice...for instance, your resistance is set _waay_ too low” Seungcheol points out, then he reaches over to adjust the dial. Jihoon slaps his hand away on impulse, then realises what he’s done and freezes on the bike, here comes the blushing again.

“Jihoonie!” Seungkwan admonishes, tittering at his immature lashing out against authority. Jihoon blushes pink and curls in on himself, ducking his head in embarrassment. He can’t even manage to meet Seungcheol eyes he’s so mortified by his actions but he manages a very strained and quiet “Sorry”

He expects to get chucked out or done for assault or something, not that Seungcheol probably felt a thing through all the fucking muscle. But he’s partially relieved and mostly shocked when he looks up to find Seungcheol tearing up with...laughter.

“Oh my god that was too funny...” Seungcheol says, clenching his stomach, one hand on Jihoon’s bike supporting himself “Can’t believe you just slapped me....that was precious” Seungcheol chokes out between peals of laughter.

Seungkwan seems satisfied enough to continue with cycling but shakes his head in disappointment at Jihoon.

Jihoon gives himself a minute longer of quiet shock before huffing air through his nose and commencing cycling again, cheeks still hot with shame. Thank god for Seungcheol’s unshakable cool, because he seems totally alright with it and wipes the back of his hand over his eyes. When he looks at Jihoon he smiles so warmly at him that somehow-Jihoon is comforted by it, and smiles back at him, frank and slightly abashed, as the other man says softly “ OK Jiggly puff I think that little outburst deserves some payback...let’s crank this up a notch“ he says, reaching over again and twisting the dial up three levels of resistance. Jihoon’s legs slow considerably and he cycles like he’s deep in molasses. He doesn’t readjust the dial but his breath hitches when Seungcheol pats his thigh gently and says “Now that’s a better workout, eh Jihoonie?”

.........

Aside from the level of distraction Jihoon has to forcibly ignore, his workout sessions at the gym aren’t going terribly.

It’s been three weeks and he’s somehow amazed himself and Seungkwan in agreeing to go four times a week, even though he regrets the decision right up until he finishes a work-out. The euphoric buzz of endorphins coursing through his system after, however, have him penning himself in for another session the next day. He’s a little disappointed that he doesn’t see any noticeable difference, but his legs ache in the morning and he’s pretty sure the bike seats are designed specifically to sodomize anyone who sits on them. That amount of pain must mean some progress has been achieved.

Seungcheol, he finds out quickly, is a _complete bastard_. When he’s not in private fitness classes he’s loitering about the fitness cardio centre hovering over him. Jihoon knows it’s probably a scheduling thing, they take turns to monitor the cardio room and it just happens that most of the days Jihoon is working out, it’s during Seungcheol’s shift.

Sometimes it’s this other guys, Mingyu, who’s ridiculously tall and shouldn’t be allowed to walk amongst the normal people, and on the odd occasion it’s this Seokomin fella, who really is more like 20 duracell bunnies worth of energy and spends most of their session leaning over Seungkwan’s bike laughing his head off.

Jihoon doesn’t mind the lack of attention from the others sometimes, because when Seungcheol is supervising, he doesn’t leave him alone! Unfortunately, an innocent comment about his asthma, made in the name of the chit chat, apparently convinces Seungcheol that Jihoon needs his help during sessions.

“I’m going to design a personal workout routine for you!” Seungcheol tells him one day.

‘Oh shit’ Jihoon thinks.

“Great!” Jihoon says

Seungkwan thinks it might be an attempt at flirting, but it's very difficult to be sure when he’s never actually seen the guy frown, not even once. If anything- he’s always fucking smiling.

 _How can anyone be so attractive and so annoying all at once?_ Jihoon wonders.

Jihoon thinks it’s some small payback for slapping him before. Had he known that all this attention would result in him having full blown wet dreams about the guy he might have hesitated to slap him for the privilege.

He’s not trying to work out what Seungcheol’s schedule is in his head and purposefully showing up when he knows he’ll be working. Cause that would be fucking ridiculous. Not to mention plain stupid- cause as mentioned before, Seungcheol is a complete bastard.

He creeps up on Jihoon when he least expects it, when his focus is on _not dying_ and adjusts the resistance, or adds an extra weight or lowers the gauge and Jihoon whines in distress every time, but perseveres.

Seungcheol even bothers him when somebody else is working, he slides into the room quietly, with ninja like reflexes and before Jihoon knows it he’s tinkered with something on his machine and the smaller man has to push and pull and strive just that bit more to maintain his rhythm. Seungcheol deftly makes these changes, not bothering to hide the fact that he's doing it solely to establish control.

"What level resistance are you sitting on?" Seungcheol asks, looking down at Jihoon from his position in front of his bike. Jihoon, who had been sorta enjoying a very pleasant, sweat free post-work session, lies.

"8" he says at once, but Seungkwan-his filthy traitor of a friend-laughs.

“I think you need your eyesight checked Jihoonie, I’m pretty sure that says 3!” Seungkwan puffs as he cycles next to him.

Seungcheol laughs and rolls his eyes, but gestures for him to crank it up a notch and when Jihoon shakes his head, he has the audacity to just shrug his shoulders, reach around and do it himself.

Jihoon grumbles a litany of obscenities under his breath but continues cycling nonetheless and tries to ignore the way Seungkwan is shaking with silent laughter next to him. When the session ends and Jihoon gets up on very shaky legs, and oh, he’s swaying too, the trial of walking in a straight line with some modicum of dignity is apparently too much to ask of his body today. It’s almost worth it when, just before he leaves, Seungcheol pats Jihoon lightly on the thigh as he passes him and winks.

_That smug fucker_

Jihoon spends 10 minutes warming down in the car before he can feel his legs well enough to drive home, it must be his imagination but he can almost feel the fostering warmth of Seungcheol’s hand on his thigh where he patted him. Always on the thigh...why? Why not the Ass? Why can’t he just bend him over and take him instead, actually put all those extra handlebars on that guillotine machine to good use, yank down Jihoon’s gym shorts and just fuck him. What a workout that would be! And Jihoon knows he wouldn’t mind the shaky legs he’s bound to get after.

………………………….

It’s a small miracle that the evening he has to stay late to complete an important project and miss his regular session with Seungkwan- is Seungcheol’s evening shift as well. When Jihoon rides up to the gym 3 hours later than usual, the cardio room is mostly empty except for Stinky and Clumsy. Seungcheol’s adjusting one of the TV monitors hanging high on the wall and spares Jihoon a beaming smile when he walks in. Which Jihoon promptly ignores cause Seungcheol is probably like that with everyone ,so he shouldn’t feel special or something equally stupid.

He manages to hook his earphones in and does a 5 minutes sitting, hover and stand rotation on his bike, before Seungcheol enters his direct line of vision and leans over the handle bar expecting attention. He says something but Jihoon can’t make out what he’s mouthed through the music blaring over his earphones, but whatever it was, it’s obviously insulting or amusing enough to have Stinky whipping her head around to look at them.

Jihoon could continue to ignore him but it doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere soon so he snaps the earbuds off “I have earphones in, isn’t that like… gym etiquette for.. leave me alone and don’t talk to me?” Jihoon says, a little breathless but trying to sound snappy.

“Even if I’m trying to complement you?” Seungcheol asks, one eye brow raised.

Jihoon takes a sip from his water bottle and makes a face. “Yeah right...you can save it. I don’t need it...it’s not motivating to get backhanded compliments from a guy who idolises The Rock!”

“It’s actually Dwayne-The Rock-Johnson, that’s how he likes to be known now and....I don’t idolise him although he’s fucking built and would be considered serious body goals, it’s not a good look for me” Seungcheol replies.

“So you don’t have a picture of him on your bedroom wall that you kiss goodnight?” Jihoon teases.

Seungcheol laughs lightly but isn’t discouraged with Jihoon’s sarcasm and reaches around to increase the resistance “Ohh.. _stop doing that_!” Jihoon huffs, bracing both hands on the handlebar and pushing forward with more force to turn the gears.

“You need to give yourself a challenge, improve, otherwise you’re just wasting your money coming here” Seungcheol explains.

“That opinion is not exactly in keeping with this gyms motto, _‘Be yourself’_!” Jihoon snaps, because Seungcheol is snickering at him now “And besides what do you care, I’m paying money to be here, even if I decide to just sit in the sauna for an hour, I can, as long as my cheque clears”

“It’s _‘Be your better self’_....and it’s still a waste of money. You don’t deserve a sauna if you haven’t earned it” Seungcheol says, a challenge in his voice.

“You know I got one of those evaluation forms in my inbox asking me to rate the staff I come in contact with here....I’m going to be brutally honest....you might be out of job!” Jihoon says, admittedly with no heat behind it.

“Haaha...alright. that’s OK, we appreciate the feedback and this isn’t my only Job either so.... please be honest” Seungcheol says, with a lopsided shrug.

“Oh..typical..what’s your other job? Are you a Chippendales dancer or something....don’t tell me..I already know!” Jihoon teased, smirking even as he bit his tongue to keep from spilling all the desperate words still lodged deep in his chest.

Seungcheol was leaning heavily over the bike now, head bowed, laughing. Shaking his head he said “No...although..I’m going to take it as a compliment that you think I’m ripped enough to pass as one!”

“ _Compliment?_ I don’t know what you mean...but if you think it’s nice to get compared to a mindless dancing muscle head, that lives on 500 calories a day and waxes his testicles, then by all means...take it as a compliment!” Jihoon purrs, and it's all mockery which is ok because Seungcheol has proven he can handle this side of him.

Seungcheol guffawed at his outlook “You know...just because I work at a gym doesn’t mean I work out all day, watch wrestling and starve myself.....I’ll have you know that today, I had a whole pizza for lunch!”

Jihoon can't help but laugh a little, and if it's more than half based in his stunned, almost sickening relief that Seungcheol stuffs his face on occasion like the rest of them, he's not going to admit to it. “Pfff...I had a pizza and an ice cream sundae!” Jihoon said

“Yeah...well that pizza was large, meat feast with extra cheese and I got a side of sweet potato fries to go with it!” Seungcheol challenged back.

 “Ha....well yesterday I had two bowls of loaded nachos, a jalapeno popper burger, onion rings and extra ranch sauce for dinner” Jihoon said, mocking, his mouth curling up in a sneer.

And then Seungcheol leaned even closer and grinned like the Chesire Cat. Despite himself, Jihoon felt heat rush to his cheeks and a shiver run up his back. “Whatever, you’re such a lightweight...I had Two Sloppy Joe’s, two portions of curly fries, funnel cake and an extra large Oreo milkshake!”

“Who are you calling a lightweight you _anorexic_....last Friday I had two hot dogs, a bucket of wings and cheddar bites _....for breakfast!”_ Jihoon recited as he paused his cycling, twisting a little in his seat to regard the other man.

Seungcheol stepped closer to Jihoon’s side, a hand resting on the back of his seat, the other on the handlebar, crowding him in. Jihoon could feel the heat radiating off his body as the distance between them closed. Seungcheol’s chest almost bumped off his shoulder as he leaned in too close to Jihoon, spearmint heavy on his breath, and spoke quietly in his ear “Do you know what I’m going to eat after I finish this shift.....”

_Please say my ass_

Jihoon swallowed thickly before speaking in a breathless voice “What?”

“Deep fried Mars bar with a portion of deep fried ice-cream.... _for two_ ” He said in a hushed tone and there's really no reason at all that should make Jihoon's throat constrict a little and a throb shoot straight to his cock.

Jihoon gasped quietly, eyes widening with desire “Shut up....you’re lying... _stop teasing me!”_

“No I won’t.... _it’s the truth_...the combination...it’s indescribable…it’s so _good_....melts in your mouth, clogs up your arteries... _sweet, warm and luscious_ ” Seungcheol murmured low and seductive.

Jihoon whined high in his throat, he glanced around, made sure no one was in earshot, and continued “Stop...no....you...it’s not possible.. _there’s no such thing_.”

“You don’t believe me? Come with me...after my shift…I finish at seven” He paused to lick his lips “C’mon Jihoonie….live the dream for yourself” Seungcheol said, eyes glistening with mischief.

The smaller man casts his eyes down and takes a shuddering breath “I can’t...I shouldn’t...I mean...how many calories are we talking about here?” He asked, shaky hands grasping for his towel to stop them from trembling.

“Hmm...who cares…probably 800 per bar…don’t worry Jihoonie....I’ll help you work it off!” Seungcheol whispered against his ear, somewhere between seductive and gleeful. And he presses against Jihoon a little harder, heightening his desire.

“Wh-what, _we-can’t_ \- we shouldn’t” Jihoon gasps softly, the rest of his admonishment going unsaid as Seungcheol stepped close, a finger lifted to his lips.

“Shhhhh….We’ll work it off…. _together_ ” Seungcheol hisses in his ear. Jihoon can in fact see, if he really focuses, a light dancing in Seungcheol’s eyes that suggests he knows _exactly_ what he was making Jihoon think, and enjoying the hell out of it.

“Hnnngggg” Jihoon whined and clamped his thighs together, in a vain attempt to stop them quivering with anticipation.

Seungcheol looked down, noting his excited trembling and reaches out to bracket his thighs in between his large palms “Shhhh it’s okay....” he soothed, thumbs tracing lazy circles on the inside of Jihoon’s thigh.

 _'Oh fuck,'_ Jihoon felt his head spin and his stomach muscles clench insanely hard. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered mercilessly as he squirmed in his seat and clutched onto Seungcheol’s polo-shirt. He turned a bright shade of red. A fine sheen of sweat formed on his brow and lower lip and he swore he was going to either pass out or vomit, or both, though in what order he wasn't sure. Then Seungcheol was leaning in closer and, and….

“Uhmmm...excuse me...I seem to have gotten my towel stuck in the treadmill” Clumsy interrupts the moment and it’s like a trance they’ve been pulled out of with the snap of fingers.

Seungcheol is growling and pulling away, tight smile forming on his face. “Yes sir, let me just fish it out for you..... **again** ” he sighed, leaving Jihoon’s side and moving over to the treadmill that’s juttering and jerking in place with a trapped towel in its rotators coils.

Jihoon stills on the bike, as his awareness returned to his reflection, he found his fingers grazing over his thighs, registering the warm tingle left behind by the other man’s hands. Then he remembers where he is and jerks off the bike seat with a curse.

He wipes his brow with his towel then uses it to wipe the bike down too. He should leave, it’s late and Seungcheol is busy prying pieces off cloth from the treadmill while Clumsy looks on. So he moves towards the exit, slowly and almost reaches for the door when a voice shouts out to him “Hey...Jihoon....your session isn’t over...you owe me another 15 minutes, get on that cross trainer now”  

His hand hovers over the handle for a second, before Seungcheol says his name again, voice rising slightly in a condescending tone, a warning “Jihooonie” Jihoon sighs, snaps up straight and stomps over to the cross trainer. He’s gratified when he sees Seungcheol's face light up out of the corner of his eye.

Well fucking fine, if he’s going to be stuffing a deep fried Mars bar down his throat, then he should probably earn it. He climbs onto the machine and sets the basic programming, works for 3 minutes, breaks a little sweat and then surely enough, Seungcheol is at his side again increasing the difficulty. “That’s more like it…....” he commends and then punctuates the next three words with three firm slaps on Jihoon’s ass “Right -jiggly- puff?” and a wink thrown in for good measure.

 

 

 

 


	2. Can I get some more towels please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towels, insecurities, deep fried mars bars and Double entendre fest

Jihoon’s in limbo, between mild pain and aching satisfaction. His fringe is plastered to his forehead, slick with sweat and he doesn’t even have the energy to wipe it off. His muscles ache with delicious warmth and each sharp breath in is followed by a shaky breath out.

“Ahh Seungcheol…. _ahhhh_ …ahhh… _fuck!”_ Jihoon moaned, eyes clenched shut, tossing his head from side to side in abandon.

“Yeah….Good! _Sooo good!......_ Amazing!” Seungcheol sang his praises, as he looked down at the smaller man with something very close to adoration in his eyes.

“Uhhh…. _Seung-uhh_..…stoopp…hurts…fuck! Seungcheol… _hmm_ …please!” Jihoon whimpered, pain cascading down his spine as the ache in his lower body- intensified.

“C’mon Jihoonie…..I can fit in two more….. _just two more_ …...l…ugh……I don’t want you to get hurt later….you’re….so….goood!” Seungcheol groaned.

Jihoon tensed, back arching and hands grasping Seungcheol’s shoulders for support.“Nhhh…seungcheol! Oh my god…..ah….ah….ah!”

“Fuck…..just call me Cheol, Jihoonie….you’re _amazing_ ….I never expected this of you….so good!” Seungcheol commended him.

“Ch-cheol… _ahhhh….hmm_ …I’m so sore _…….ahhh_ ” Jihoon whimpered.

“Ok..…ok, we can stop……don’t you feel good now though? That you’re all stretched out?” Seungcheol said removing his hand, and propping himself up to hover over Jihoon who was lying spent on the floor “You’re all nice and loose now…..”

“No ….I feel terrible! Who gave you permission to do that? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again no thanks to you” Jihoon snapped, irritation seeping out of every pore.

“Ok, I’m sorry….my bad. I know I sorta surprised you there…but I knew you really needed it. I’ve never seen you stretch before you exercise and it’s really important for you to loosen up your muscles before _and_ after to prevent injuries….you’ll thank me later” Seungcheol said with a rueful smirk.

No- they’re not fucking on the gym room floor. Seungcheol is merely helping him warm up with some stretches. Tut-tut.

“Excuse me…..uhm….I got my towel trapped in the treadmill again” Clumsy interrupts, breaking them out of their weird little bubble.

Seungcheol snaps his head to the side, and Jihoon wants nothing more than to take a mental picture of this moment because the guy actually, _actually_ frowned. Fucking finally! “Sir…you see that man who has a face that looks like an alarm clock….it’s actually his shift to work. I’m in the middle of a private session here”

“Well…I did ask for his help….but he told me to go fuck myself” Clumsy explains.

“ **Well maybe you sho** -……… **hmph!** …….Ok- Sir just give me a minute and I will be right with you” Seungcheol said, a strained and stilted smile gracing his face as he rocked back and staggered to his feet, leaving Jihoon still collapsed on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, mouth in a tight line.

“Woah…. _that was close_ ” Jihoon says sardonically, not even bothering to try and pick himself up off the floor, choosing to lie in a crumpled mess on the mat, staring up lazily at Seungcheol.

“What was close?” He asked, brow creasing in confusion.

“You nearly acted human there for a moment…thought you were gonna tell that guy where to go but **_no_** …you’re too soft, _like a robot_ … you had to be all like…I’ll be right with you sir…..sorry for the delay sir….would you like me to lick the sweat off your ball sacs **sir!”** Jihoon mocked in a voice that sounded nothing like Seungcheol’s and more like the voice he makes if he ever got that swift kick in the balls he probably deserves.

“Robots are machines Jihoon…they can’t be soft. And I don’t sound like that…..and I didn’t say any of those things either. I’m just trying to give good customer service and be pleasant” Seungcheol said, sounding a little contrite.

 _“I’m just trying to give good customer service”_ Jihoon parroted back immaturely.

“Stop it” Seungcheol began.

 _“My name is Seungcheol, I only have one emotion, Happiness. I am happy all the fucking time, even when people treat me like shit.”_ Jihoon continued

“Jihoon….”

_“I work out all day and never break a sweat cause I’m fucking superman. Also…I fuck superman. My favourite superhero is probably Aquaman, cause I feel sorry for him and I’m a nice guy who loves all rejects of society._

“Batman is my favourite actually…..”

_“I use a bowl to cut my hair and I still style it like I’m a back-up dancer for a 90’s boy band even though it’s 2016._

“Hey….” Seungcheol gasped, patting the top of his hair reflexively.

_“I love wrestling. When I go out on a date, my pick up line is -can I give you protein baby! And I ejaculate at the speed of sound. I work at the gym because I’m too dumb to do anything else”_

When Jihoon finishes being a dick, Seungcheol is still standing above him, eyebrows pinched together. “I take it your pissed off that I’m making you work out an extra day this week to burn off all those extra calories from last night.….is that why I just earned that scathing autobiography?” He says the last bit very softly, and it’s nearly drowned out the sudden surge of bitterness that made Jihoon mock him.

A curl of guilt forms in Jihoon’s stomach “Sorry” he mumbles under his breath “But it’s your fault I need to work-out an extra day this week…if you hadn’t have been all.. _seductive_ with that offer of those deep fried mars bars- then made me eat three of them! I wouldn’t have to be here dying on the gym floor” Jihoon whines up at him. He sounds almost petulant.

Seungcheol ducks his head and grins“But…You… seemed to be enjoy them…..I didn’t make you eat them did I?” Seungcheol asks with a good-natured smirk.

“Yes….Yes you did! Do you remember anything about last night?” Jihoon accuses.

“I remember everything Jihoonie…..what do you remember?”

**FLASHBACK** DAY BEFORE:

He’s started a work-out routine on the cross trainer and suddenly, out of nowhere, Seungcheol appears next to him, adjusts the settings of the machine, leans in close, says softly, almost against Jihoon’s temple “That’s a better work-out, right Jiggly-puff” and to Jihoon’s horror and shock and befuddlement, he slaps Jihoon’s ass - _three fucking times_ and then--

\--then he _winks at Jihoon_ like he’s some kind of smarmy, philandering cruise ship captain.

About ten thousand different responses flood Jihoon’s brain, many of which include _What the actual fuck, Did you just slap my ass? Are you saying my ass is Jiggly?_ and _You wink at me again, you die_.

But instead, his mouth opens and shuts like a dying fish, and a flush is spreading across his neck and rushes up into his cheeks. And he is also left thinking, _Yes! Fuck! Please slap my ass again!_

So after his session ends that evening, after Seungcheol _kindly_ destroys his composure, Jihoon gets to thinking. Seungcheol probably was just saying that- The whole ‘lets eat fried mars bars together’ thing, but he doesn’t really mean it. It’s like when you invite people you hardly know to things, but you don’t actually expect them to accept the invitation. You’re doing it because it’s the socially acceptable thing to do. You know that- they know that. They might throw in the obligatory _‘Oh yeah-…I’ll be there’_ but they’re really thinking ‘Thanks -but no thanks’. There are always those people who can’t pick up on those social cues though. Like distant relatives who actually take you up on that offer you made ten Christmases ago and show up at your house reciting “Your home is our home” and you end up spending New year’s with Special cousin Jo and Smelly uncle Seho, who sits _waay_ to close to you at dinner, looks like a piece of wet scrambled egg, breathes morning breath on your face and squeezes your knee every time he makes a fucking joke and you have to laugh cause your parents are giving you the don’t embarrass us face again and all you can do is laugh that _Hahahah-GETYOUFUCKINGFATHANDSOFFME-_ hahahaha laugh.

So he thinks, Seungcheol’s not really asking him to eat fried mars bars with him….he’s just being…well…Seungcheol. Friendliest fucking guy on the planet by the looks of it. The guy just makes time for everyone. He’s even made time to design a workout schedule for Sweaty Seungkwan. Sweaty.. _’I’m sorry I forgot my water bottle can I borrow yours but I won’t wait for you to answer glug glug glug glug’_ Seungkwan.

So he doesn’t glance back towards Seungcheol when he slips discreetly out the cardio room that evening and heads down to shower room. Jihoon’s not about to stick around here pretending he’s in need of this man or his delicious treats.

…………………………….

Jihoon doesn’t believe in coincidences, but he does believe in bad luck, especially the kind that puts the guy his dick throbs for, in the shower room restocking supplies when Jihoon emerges from the shower. Thankfully, Jihoon is prepared and comes out of the shower wrapped in like a million towels, five if accuracy is important, because god forbid anybody set eyes on his unwholesome beached whale body. He’s learnt his lesson from Junior high when some kids stole his only towel after gym and he had to drip dry before peeling his school uniform back on again. He caught a cold the next day as a result of a very wet and cold bus ride home but it was really the teasing he endured that jaded his own upper body image.

He’s so self-conscious of his chest and arms he almost never wears sleeveless tops and never-ever goes shirtless. Which is fine because he doesn’t have to, he works in an office with a smart-casual dress code and not a fucking beach so nobody expects him to get the swans out and flex.

He was about to start drying himself off when he looked up to see Seungcheol standing in the background, hair wet like he’d just come out of the shower but it was simply the humidity of the shower room cloying in the air. Jihoon’s heart lodged in his throat in what felt very much like humiliation, then he panics a little and wishes he had another five towels so he could build a towel fort and hide in it.

“Don’t mind me jiggly-puff….I’m just restocking some supplies….like towels, some people need more than one it seems” he says in a low, deceptively polite voice. He’d crossed his arms, shoulders squared, and Jihoon felt his cheeks grow hot as he stood there awkwardly with his hair dripping onto his shoulders and his many towels.

Seungcheol’s stacking away soap dispensers one minute and then the next he’s crowding Jihoon against the cubicle door, helping push the damp fringe out of his eyes and reaching down to whip one of his towels off.

Jihoon gasps in shock, he’s down to four fucking towels-he’s practically naked!-- Not really, but he wants to slap Seungcheol’s hand away again, however, that would mean letting go of his other towels and what if they come undone? What if they slip off and Seungcheol catches sight of his flabby jellyfish body and tells everyone about it?!

That can’t happen and soon he feels the frightening rush of adrenaline that comes from knowing you’re going to have to defend yourself against a potential towel thief, so he clutches his remaining towels tightly and glares at him instead, that should work hopefully. Seungcheol just smiles in return and shoves himself further into Jihoon’s space. The larger man smells of aftershave, a little clean sweat and his eyelashes are stupidly long. There’s no reason for the back of Jihoon’s neck to grow warm and he ignores the pounding of his pulse and the sudden wetness pooling in his mouth. He’s hating the way his eyes track the lithe movements of muscle along Seungcheol’s arms and chest where his work polo clings to his skin as the moisture in the air sinks into the material.

It’s all starting to feel like the opening scene of a poorly scripted gay porno, especially when Seungcheol braces his arms on either side of his head and leans in close to whisper in his ear… “What’s with all the towels Jihoonie?”

And Jihoon, thrown by the moment, Seungcheol’s presence and having no idea how to deal with it, shot back. “I need them…for protection. Now give me that towel back or so help me I will suffocate you to death with it”

That, more or less, had sent Seungcheol into hysterical laughter. Jihoon got to keep the rest of his towels and Seungcheol sort of smirked in amused confusion and stepped aside to let Jihoon pass him. When he steps into his changing cubicle Jihoon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, he thinks _‘Well that’s it. I’m going home now…no deep fried mars bar date with Seungcheol for me’_

And that reflection goes completely out the window when he finds himself getting dragged to one of those trendy pop up milkshake diners right after. Pop up- milkshake-diners. What the fuck?-Who comes up with these ideas?

Its Seungcheol who’s dragging him along and chirping away about the exercise plan he has in place to compensate for the feast they are about to indulge in. What a mood wrecker, to hear about all the torture you’re going to endure later- before you even get to enjoying the moment of sin that’s paying for it.

Seungcheol orders for them, like they’re some old married couple and Jihoon’s about to get all defensive about that, then he glances at the menu and there really are only 3 choices to pick from, and Seungcheol’s ordered two of them. So he lets it drop.

What he _does_ have a problem with is Seungcheol practically feeding him the first bar. Correction, feeding implies chewing and he almost swallowed the first bar whole!

When they pick up their order, Seungcheol hustles Jihoon into the furthest booth from the door, cages him against the wall and forces the first bar it into his mouth. Jihoon muffles obscenities around it because- _what the hell! I have teeth! Can I at least chew it?_ So he’s _trying_ to chew through this dense, chocolatey fried treat and before he even swallows, Seungcheol’s pressing it against his lips again. He tries vainly to turn his head, but the other man’s got no concept of personal space or patience, he pinches Jihoon’s chin, turning him around again. Jihoon clamps his mouth shut because, seriously he feels like a fucking duck right now in the Fois Gras factory line-up.

Seungcheol remedies his resistance by pinching his cheeks in with one hand and pushing the bar back into his mouth. He stops then, and catches on eventually that Jihoon might _actually_ be chocking, and pats him on the back, rubbing soothing circles as Jihoon chews and chews and his eyes water.

“What the **fuck** ….are you **trying** to kill me? Are you like into some kinda feeder fetish or something!?” Jihoon berates him and slaps his hand when he tries to bring the bar back up to his mouth.

Seungcheol seems taken aback “Uhh….no… sorry…I….are you not enjoying it?” He asks tentatively and he pulls this kicked puppy expression, that Jihoon _almost_ feels like the bad guy here. Oh what the fuck, he’s _always_ the bad guy- so what's the point in stopping now. There’s already too much emotion rumbling around inside him, and Jihoon suddenly finds himself needing to lash out. Badly.

So he snaps at him “How can I enjoy it if my taste buds haven’t had a chance to come in contact with it?!….you’re basically ramming it down my throat you _moron_ ”.

Seungcheol winces a little at that and it bothers Jihoon, that it bothers him so much. He’s right back at square one, feeling sorry for the guy. Jihoon doesn’t have the heart to keep up the angry charade and wonders if Seungcheol would mind him slipping under the table, unzipping Seungcheol’s jeans and swallowing his cock in his mouth to make him feel better. But this seems like a family friendly diner. So instead, he settles for using words.

“It’s nice okay…it tastes good….just…let me eat it in my own time” He says, and Jihoon has never heard his own voice sound so soft before, so gentle. And that seems to be enough to placate Seungcheol all over again cause he’s beaming and nodding and sliding the plate over to Jihoon and his eyes are wide with anticipation as Jihoon takes his first _real_ bite. When he looks over at Seungcheol, the guys all wide eyed and waiting for his reaction, like a kid who’s got his school report in the post and waiting for his parents to open it and-

“ **A+”** Jihoon says, chewing away. It’s strangely gratifying how happy that makes Seungcheol and he picks up his own fried treat and HOLY FUCK, downs it in one go. Jihoon sits there watching him slack jawed, which Seungcheol obviously takes as an invitation to try and feed him again- but he does do it more slowly this time.

“Seriously….you’re a feeder right? You’re one of these weird- health obsessed people on the outside…but secretly you feed women gross amounts of food and then do sexual stuff to them. You let them sit on you or something” Jihoon teases as Seungcheol feeds him the last quarter of the second bar.

“ _Ewwwww….no_. I just want to make sure you don’t regret not eating more of this when you’re at work tomorrow eating your _sad little_ three bean salad” Seungcheol says

Jihoon grimaces at that thought, he hates salad “Ugh…no…. beans give me gas.” He shoots back without thinking. He doesn’t mean to say it out loud and cringes, glancing over at Seungcheol cautiously to check his reaction to the unhinged honesty.

_Just great Jihoon, while we’re on the topic of flatulence, why don’t you tell him how regular your bowel movements are too. How about you share the inner workings of your colon with this man, after all you have been fantasizing about him ramming it with his cock every night since the day you met him!_

The comment seems to either not bother Seungcheol, or he fails to hear it cause he doesn’t seem phased when he says “I had Quinoa for the first time yesterday…..that was lame”

Jihoon jumps on the Quinoa bashing bandwagon because anything is better than hovering over the topic of his farting triggers “I loathe…LOATHE Quinoa….and I especially loathe people who eat it and think it tastes great. It tastes of nothing- ok. **Nothing**. Everyone needs to stop harping on about how great it is. It tastes like _fucking sand_. And how do I know what sand tastes like you say…I know because it tastes like fucking quinoa.” Jihoon rants passionately.

“Tell me about it….I didn’t even openly choose to eat it. I was on my lunch break and I was getting a burrito from this food truck that opened shop around the corner from the gym. So I walk over there and order their ‘classic burrito’, because you can’t go wrong with a classic Burrito, but what I didn’t realise was…it’s a fucking _Vegan_ food truck and instead of meat…they substitute Quinoa! So I bit into it and was like…..this shit’s dry _as fuck!_ Just like you said-like sand, and I said to the guy- _Dude_ , what’s up with your burrito, why is it so dry? All of a sudden he whinges on to me about meat alternatives, my ‘carbon footprint’ and some saving the animals bullshit and …I’m just standing their getting a lecture from him and thinking I just wasted 10 bucks on a sand burrito and I’m still fucking hungry… so basically I just murdered him” Seungcheol explains.

“10 bucks?! I hope you _did_ murder him for that price….what a rip off!” Jihoon laughs, cracking a spoon against the caramel shell of the deep fried ice-cream the waitress has just brought over to them.

“Well…...nah…not really. I actually took a leaflet from him and promised to consider Veganism and bought another two burritos to get him to shut up” Seungcheol confesses sheepishly.

Jihoon shakes his head at him in mock disappointment. “Uhhh…you are so fucking weak”

“Yeah…I know….but hey ….I walked around the corner and grabbed a bucket of wings instead so…..that’s like…10 chickens or something right? So… _fuck him_.” Seungcheol offers with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jihoon finds himself giggling at that- ** _oh god_** -it’s worse than he thought. He’s giggling for crying out load. Any minute now the school bell is going to ring and he’s going to have to get his ass back to the Catholic Girl’s School he’s obviously wandered out of tonight. He almost punches himself in the face for being such a giggling fairy but then Seungcheol does this… _smile thing_. It’s unlike any other smile he’s used before.

It’s like well— _fuck_. It’s like sex…..but in smile format. It starts slow and spread over Seungcheol’s face like a grin but not quite, and his eyes darken with a burning intensity. And Jihoon clamps his legs together because his dick is definitely responding to it.

His hand falters with the spoon as he’s scooping rapidly melting ice-cream into his mouth and a drop of oozing caramel slides down the ridges of the handle and wipes on the side of his lips, but Seungcheol steadfastly did not watch its descent.

He sets the spoon down and is about to wipe the smear away with the back of his hand but Seungcheol, _the madman_ , gets there first, cups Jihoon’s jaw and swipes his thumb over the smear of caramel on the corner of his mouth.

Jihoon acts on instinct, when the thumb passes over his lips, he sucks it into his mouth and latches his tongue and teeth around it gently. His tongue traces over the tip of the thumb all- the while he’s looking straight at Seungcheol and Seungcheol is looking straight at his lips.

He lightly hollows his cheeks and applies soft suction to suck the caramel off. Seungcheol is watching him do it, deeply entranced and groans like he’s dying, and that--that’s not something Jihoon needs to hear right now cause it reverberates straight to his dick.

Jihoon doesn’t know how long they sat like that but somebody dings the ‘order up’ bell and Jihoon snaps out of whatever trance he’s in and only then he fully appreciates that he’s sucking lewdly on his gym instructor’s thumb -in a booth- in a pop up milkshake bar and his face explodes with heat.

Seungcheol’s seems to still be in that trance mode, cause he’s eyes are slitted, his mouth is parted a little in wonder and his breathing is a little uneven and Jihoon thinks that maybe, just maybe it’s because he’s STILL SUCKING THE GUYS THUMB! He wrenches his head to the side and the thumb slips out and Seungcheol snaps out of it, maybe, it’s hard to tell cause he still looks a little dopey.

Jihoon’s blushing like crazy and he can’t exactly vault out of the booth around the guy and run away in shame, because Seungcheol is fucking huge compared to him. Somehow they’ve arranged themselves to sit where his knees are braced on either side of Jihoon's legs and Jihoon steadfastly is not looking at how Seungcheol's jeans spread tight over his thighs. His shoulders fill up the width of the seat when he’s sitting side ways as he is doing now, and it reminds Jihoon of that pummel horse in school that he never could quite manages to jump over. Even though the coach had once told him, _condescendingly_ , that he has a gymnast’s body and the skill should come naturally to him. But here he is again with a new version of the pummel horse and he’s not going to be able to jump over Seungcheol because he doesn’t have enough of a run up start and he really doesn’t want to jump over him he just wants to mount the guy instead.

Jihoon knows he must look ridiculously nervous, some kind of skittish animal because Seungcheol sits back in the booth a little, still watching him but more cautiously as not to tread on his nervous disposition.

The next few minutes are filled with a strange tentativeness. Jihoon doesn’t know what to make of it, this awkward circling that’s suddenly taking place. The embarrassment over losing his mind and sucking Seungcheol’s thumb, but it’s dulled somewhat by the fact that Seungcheol seemed to like it and he keeps shooting Jihoon these quick glances like he’s about to do something but he’s unsure.

“Did….did you like that?” He asks in a weirdly quiet voice, sparing another sideways glance at Jihoon.

Jihoon blinks “….Uhhhhh” He says intelligently  “..did you?” his reply is a little hesitant - are they really going to talk about it? The thumb sucking?

“Well….yeah….of course…I brought you here. Why would I bring you to a place I didn’t like” Seungcheol says and Jihoon feels immediately stupid as his brain catches up with the direction of their conversation. Of course they’re not talking about the thumb sucking because **that** resolutely **did not happen.**

“Yeah…it’s …it’s great….delicious….…shame it’s not vegan” He adds to reduce the tension and it works because Seungcheol’s dopey smile makes a comeback almost instantly.

Seungcheol grins and grabs a napkin from the dispenser “Don’t you start…” Seungcheol says with a lazy smirk.

Jihoon breathes a low sigh of relief “Think of the cow’s Seungcheol….think of the cows who got milked to death just so that you can enjoy some deep fried ice-cream…you monster” he teases.

Seungcheol shakes his head, fidgeting with his napkin, mouth scrunched to one side. “Alright…you’re rapidly putting me off this place, did that burrito guy put you up to this?” He says, wiping the napkin over his mouth. Seungcheol gestures to the remaining half of the fried bar left on Jihoon’s plate. “Are you gonna finish that?”

Jihoon glances at it and shakes his head, pushing the plate towards Seungcheol. He picks it up and brings it up to his mouth, but hesitates when he notices Jihoon watching him quietly, then he’s scooting over and leaning in to Jihoon’s space again and offering it up close to his mouth. Jihoon’s eyes dart from Seungcheol’s to the bar and then back again- but he leans forward and takes a bite and pulls away while Seungcheol pops the rest into his mouth. The chew quietly but Jihoon knows Seungcheol’s eyes focus on his lips the whole time and droop again when he ventures his tongue out to lick his lips.

“Do you--” Jihoon started to say just as Seungcheol said, “Can I--”

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “I’ll go pay….be back” he says, moving backwards out of his seat and over to the waitress. When he’s gone, Jihoon remembers to breathe all the oxygen he’s been denying himself for the last 5 minutes and slumps back in the padded seat.

…………………….

When they walk outside, it’s chilly and his hair is still a little damp from the shower he had at the gym so he pulls his hood up over his head, which limits his periphery vision so when he turns around, he bumps into the solid expanse of Seungcheol’s chest. His hands come up automatically to find purchase on the man’s forearms.

Jihoon totally doesn't lose his breath as Seungcheol looks down at him, his lower lip is full, slick-shiny and so biteable right now. Only then does he feel the large warm hands closing around his hips, holding him supportively, thumbs simultaneously skimming back and forth over Jihoon’s hip bones. Jihoon shudders in the cold night air and he finds Seungcheol pulling him closer, warm breath spilling over his cheeks. God it’s awkward….how does this even work again?

_Do I invite him back to mine for coffee?, Do I offer to suck his dick?….god why is it so complicated!_

Somebody else answers for him in the shape of Mingyu, the tree giant, who rocks up suddenly and shouts out to Seungcheol.

“Hey Hyung!” He calls out, waving and startling them. It hits Jihoon that their heads are bowed together, foreheads almost touching. Seungcheol jerks back, looking almost sheepish. “Uh…hey Mingyu” he says. The tops of his ears are pink.

“Just finished a shift….are you getting more of those deep fried mars bars again? Bro…seriously…you need to watch out, that stuff should be consumed in limited quantities, it’s not good for you!” Mingyu berates.

“I don’t eat it that often -fuck off” Seungcheol waves him off.

“Well I know you’ve eaten it at least 4 times this month alone” he says with a warning tilt of his head, then he covers the side of his mouth and whispers to Jihoon “He brings everyone here….he’s got so many people hooked on the stuff”

The words are like a punch to the chest, which makes absolutely no sense at all. And Jihoon has really heard enough.

_He brings everyone here?_

So this isn’t some kind of special-You feed me, I suck your thumb and let’s eat atrociously bad junk food together- date after all. Jihoon’s not special like he fucking expected, he just happened to be in the gym late at night when Seungcheol got a sugar craving. But now the rush is over and there’s no point to hang around for the stilted conversation that’s bound to follow when Mingyu walks off. So Jihoon decides he should go first.

“Thanks Seungcheol, …it’s a cool place. I’ll definitely recommend it” He says, backing away. Seungcheol seems confused with the turn of events and furrows his brow for a moment before shaking his head and smiling “Yeah……ok….cool….uhmm..see you tomorrow I guess” he says, and Jihoon could swear there is a hint of disappointment in his voice but it’s probably just his imagination.

When he gets home that night, he stands in the centre of his living room diligently forcing himself to ignore the flutterings in his stomach, replacing them with a fierce hatred toward anything that even resembles Seungcheol.

He almost wrings his hair out, cursing his naiveté because what the hell was he thinking. Of course it wasn’t a date, even though Seungcheol paid for him…and fed him…and…held him a little … **it was not a date**. So he falls asleep with a raging boner and he’s not touching himself because unlike the deep fried mars bars digesting in his stomach, he hasn’t earned the right to jerk himself off tonight.

 

…………………………………………..

The next day rolls around and Jihoon wakes up with a sudden heavy emptiness in his stomach. He thinks it probably hunger, although how that is possible after 2400 calories last night astonishes him.

_You know what…I’m having fucking waffles for breakfast!_

The waffles don’t fill that emptiness and he spends the entirety of his work day grumbling a lot at nothing in particular and Seungkwan, who usually has an unlimited reserve of patience for him, shoots him the “you’re crusin for a brusin” look. Jihoon doesn’t tell a soul about his little-soul destroying crush on Seungcheol, not even Seungkwan, who would probably find out on his own, eventually, the man had more connections than the Yakuza when it came to salacious gossip. But Seungkwan’s deeply immersed in a book he’s reading about “Inner healing” whatever the fuck that is-, and Jihoon is relying on his obliviousness to save him the embarrassment of explaining his moment of insanity last night that should never have happened in the first place and is making him all whiny and petulant today.

He realises he’s being whiny and why too, he just can’t help himself. He really wanted Seungcheol’s dick last night….no scratch that…..he wanted his phone number, because although it’s been a while for him he still retains some shreds of dignity and hasn’t become a complete whore just yet…….ok, rub that scratch out…..he really wants phone number _and_ his dick.

Jihoon’s thought about not bringing his gym clothes to work at all today, and how convenient would that be, to avoid the inevitable awkwardness that’s going to be stuffing the air when he sees Seungcheol next. So he practices his excuses in the bathroom mirror at work, he’s got his little speech prepared.

_Oh, sorry, I seem to have forgotten my Gym shorts Seungkwan- looks like I won’t be joining you at the gym later, what a shame._

Knowing Seungkwan, however, he’d see right through it and probably make Jihoon work-out in his underwear or something, so it’s really not worth it. Jihoon sighs. His head’s starting to pound, and it’s barely past 11 am.

……………………….

In the end, when he finishes work, he sucks it up and goes to the gym. He’s pleased that he didn’t chicken out. As he arrives in the cardio room, Seungcheol is standing a short distance away, chatting to another instructor and Jihoon thinks.

  _Hot damn! He’s just finished his shift and is leaving now. I won’t have to avoid him_

There are no bikes free at the moment so he makes his way over to the adjacent room, the weightlifting room to warm up instead, like he’s supposed to but usually forgets. Jihoon will never admit that his palms grow damp as Seungcheol turns his head briefly and they make eye contact. He tries not to flinch under his gaze, instead, he lies down on the foam mat set out and concentrates very hard on pretending like he’s about to warm up and bench press a Boeing 747.

He lies flat on his back, lifts up his knee, lowers it, lifts it again and then suddenly, without any warning, a warm hand slides over his knee there is Seungcheol settling in between his legs, holding his knee up for him with one hand, the other braced on the mat near the side of his head.

Jihoon is literally speechless. He stares at the man between his legs, then looks up at the ceiling, trying to find words. "Um?" Jihoon freezes, because what else can he do. “Uhmm..what are you doing?” he squeaks, probably because of the position he’s lying in, his voice-box must be tensed, not because Seungcheol is applying light pressure to his thigh with his muscular forearm or anything.

“I’m helping you stretch out” Seungcheol says tersely, and just leaves it at that. His mouth is set but there's something in his eyes that's off, something--like he's anxious? What the hell.

Jihoon swallows, turns his head to see if anybody is watching them but the weight’s room is moderately empty and he’s not sure if he should be relieved or worried about that. “You’re really tense” Seungcheol offers, squinting down at him as he adjusts his other knee a little, slipping in between his legs closer still.

_Well…duh…you’re hot and you’re practically holding me in the most popular sex position in the world._

“Uh….am I?” Jihoon says, looking everywhere but at Seungcheol hovering over him. Seungcheol shifts his position again and he glances briefly at him, then darts his eyes away again because Seungcheol’s eyes are piercing directly into his and he’s biting his lip in concentration and it’s so damn sexy. He decides to focus his gaze on the man’s ears instead because ears are easily the least sexiest organ. Right?-Not Seungcheol’s though….wow. They’re cute, just the right size for his face shape and he can even pull off piercings.

Jihoon wonders for a moment what it would be like to lean up and trace his tongue along the shell, swirl it around those piercings, suck in the lobe and maybe slick it into his ear canal. He’s brought out of his sexual ear thoughts when Seungcheol directs a question at him and he’s leaning in so close now Jihoon can feel his breath against his neck when he whispers.

“How often do you stretch out before exercising” Seungcheol says lowly.

“Uhmm…never usually….I usually warm up on the bike” He explains.

Seungcheol makes an unconvinced humming sound “…That’s not good, no wonder you’re so tense Jihoonie” Seungcheol says. Why does the way Seungcheol says his name make Jihoon's stomach flip?

“Good thing I’m here” He finally cracks a smile and it makes Jihoon’s stomach flip again. Seungcheol brings his other hand under Jihoon’s knee and bends him _back- back -back_ and Jihoon can hear the rush of blood pumping in his ears, his joints cracking and faintly the sound of a high pitched whine slipping from his lips.

“Fuuucccccckkkkk” He whimpers.

“Yeah…..that’s good…see…you needed that… _needed_ me to stretch you out” Seungcheol says, very pleased with himself. Then he rolls Jihoon back down, braces his knee on Jihoon’s thigh to keep it in place and spreads the other one wide open. Jihoon can feel the inner quads stretching, pulling and burning with the movement and he lets out another whine. Jihoon tries to focus on the tendons and ligaments that are being worked for the first time in years, because he doesn’t want to focus on the irritating flutter of anticipation in his belly.

“Ahhh….. _ahhhhhhhh_ ” Jihoon hisses “Please… _ahhh_ ….Seungcheol……. _sshhhhhhh_ ” he moans high and breathless.

Seungcheol smirks at him again but lowers his legs slowly down to a resting position for a moment. He’s vaguely aware of Seungcheol’s big hand curling around to cradle the back of his head as the other hand grips the back of his thigh and kneads the taut, stiff muscle there until Jihoon is a pliant, writhing mess underneath him, little ‘ah’s’ and hushed curses spilling from his lips, and then Seungcheol switches it up and digs the heel of his palm near his upper thigh and presses his fingers into the flesh of his butt cheek, kneading efficiently, leaving Jihoon almost sobbing now.

Seungcheol raises his leg up high again and hooks it over his shoulder. He slowly licks his lips and speaks quietly “I know…I know…it hurts now….but that’s because it’s your first time….but if we warm up like this before each session…you’re going to be **nice** and **loose** for me” Seungcheol practically croons the last few words, breath hot against Jihoon’s ear, saying just loud enough for it not to be completely private.

Jihoon goes very still, and absolutely does not shiver as the implication of those words sink in a little and he was blushing before but now he’s radioactive. He swallows hard as he glances up and finds dark liquid eyes fixed on him.

“It’s not my ..first time……I stretch out sometimes.….at home usually…by myself” He admits for some insane reason, he’s not sure what they’re talking about anymore, for all he knows Seungcheol is just talking about exercise and not the fact that Jihoon on occasion, fingers himself to achieve climax.

Seungcheol blinks at him. His lips look very wet and soft, and Jihoon feels like he’s maybe said the wrong thing because Seungcheol seems to be running those words through his head and his reply is equally double entendre. He licks his mouth, drags his teeth over his lower lip absently, and makes a low groaning sound in his throat then says “Really?……. ** _nice_** …..so I can go as hard on you as I like Jihoonie?” The larger man grins at him, thumb sweeping up the inside seam of Jihoon’s shorts so teasingly it makes Jihoon want to both kick him away and press closer.

Seungcheol is relentless with him and emphasizes the importance of ‘stretching’ for the next ten minutes as he contorts Jihoon into shapes no human body should ever take outside of a car accident. He seems to be thoroughly enjoying Jihoon’s mild discomfort and the noises the smaller man’s making because he pushes just a little harder and tugs more roughly when Jihoon doesn’t whine quite as high as he would like. He reciprocities, feeding back words of praise and encouragement and Jihoon think’s this is as close and as good as he’s going to get to being fucked by this man so just lies there and takes it.

That’s when they get interrupted.

Enter Clumsy.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

“You did, you practically forced those bars down my throat so you can stop playing all innocent” Jihoon says, but his voice is politely low as not to disturb the others and Seungcheol doesn’t register it negatively at all.

“But…. _you wanted it_ ” he says more than asks, it feels like he’s talking about something other than the deep fried mars bars here with the tone he’s using and the inquisitive look in his eyes and Jihoon looks up at him warily for a moment, before sighing "Yeah…. I wanted it" He tries very hard to keep his voice even.

Relief flashes across Seungcheol’s face very briefly before he extends his hand to the prone form of the smaller man on the floor, and when Jihoon accepts it, he tugs Jihoon to his feet and forward to slam him into his chest, arms wrapping tightly around him. Jihoon gasps, splaying one hand out to brace himself against Seungcheol’s chest.

“Good…. _I wanted it too Jihoonie”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhhh I can't wait for the smut to start, but then I don't write smut for another chapter....why am I like this? I hurt myself. XD


	3. 12 inch Meat Ball Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has doubts and Seungcheol extinguishes them

Jihoon is sure, that this has to be the longest workout session **_of his life_**. It feels like it and maybe it has a lot to do with the anticipation thrumming through his veins, anticipation for what exactly? He’s not sure. He doesn’t know what to expect from the other man, but something is definitely going to happen between him and Seungcheol, he doesn’t have to be psychic to figure that out he can fucking feel it in the air just like he can feel Seungcheol’s eyes pinning him in place and making him all hot and bothered.

Jihoon trembles under Seungcheol’s covetous gaze, for once, he doesn’t have a plan. He’s going to have to either work something out in the next forty minutes or he’s leaving this all up to Seungcheol. It’s a massive distraction and Jihoon is so nervous he could fart. He briefly wonders if Seungcheol is watching him _so_ intently he would pick up on him letting one rip so he clenches his butt cheeks- better not take any chances.

Last they talked, Jihoon was breathlessly gazing back up a Seungcheol, his fingers twitching against the firm chest nervously as the larger man held him tight. He was so excited he could have farted then too. What was it about this man that made him loose control of his fucking bowels! But then Seungkwan- _the blithering idiot-_ came bouncing into the room, prying Jihoon away from where he’s actually kinda comfortable, so that they can start their work-out session.

“There you are Jihoonie! Come on…we’re going to be late!” He tittered, grabbing Jihoon by the arm and leading him away.

He looks back to see Seungcheol standing, confused by his sudden disappearance and looking around like he’s misplaced his damn keys or something. Once he realizes Jihoon has been yanked from him, Seungcheol tugs him back quickly for a moment and whispers in his ear “Later yeah?....I’ll catch up with you” and Jihoon is pretty sure he gave himself whiplash with how fast he nodded in agreement.

Jihoon goes through the usual pre-work out motions, he grabs his towel, his water bottle and picks a machine that’s a reasonable distance away from Stinky, and BO-Betty, but in between Fatty McFatterson and Sweaty Boo, because even though it hardly matters anymore, he still wants to look good when he’s exercising and they help him achieve that.

He climbs onto the cross trainer and starts the basic program setting but drops the resistance, no reason to exhaust himself early on because riding Seungcheol’s cock later will probably be enough to do that. It’s become so second nature to him, he half expects Seungcheol to come up behind him and increase the difficulty, but when he looks around-Seungcheol is rooted in his place near the instructors view-point, for once maintaining his distance.

When he catches Jihoon staring, he bites his lower lip and winks at him and Jihoon ducks his head quickly, ignoring the buzz of arousal humming beneath his skin as he pretends everything is perfectly normal, that he’s not randomly holding his breath at odd moments and trying not to fart nervously, whenever he glances up from his monitor.

 If Seungcheol is leaving him alone now, he must be planning to exhaust him later and that though makes him lose his balance a little, he sways before gripping tighter on the handlebars. His knees ache wondering just how infinitely fucked he is as Seungkwan’s incessantly cheery voice rings in his ear.

Earlier he felt like Seungcheol had been right on the verge of doing something insane, like kissing him right there in the middle of the weights room. Had Seungkwan not shown up, who knows-they could be having sex right now on this cross trainer!

“You’ve got that angry look in your eyes again dude….what’s up?” Seungkwan asks, eyeing him cautiously.

“It’s nothing….Im just tired” Jihoon deflects.

“Cheer Up Jihoonie, you know what they say, it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile!” Seungkwan sing songs.

_Yeah, and it takes even less muscles to pull the fucking trigger on a gun Seungkwan! So maybe you will think twice about interrupting me with Seungcheol again!_

The timer beeps and they switch over to the bikes. After this, he’s only got another 20 or so minutes left before his session ends and even though it’s lasting a lifetime he hasn’t formulated a plan of what he’s going to say to Seungcheol.

For once, he’s actually paying attention to what Seungkwan’s is saying, it’s a welcome distraction from the eyes boring holes into him. Seungkwan’s on the bike next to him and hasn’t shut up for the past 20 minutes about this crazy new diet he’s on, which sounds fucking boring because it involves a huge amount of KALE.

Jihoon grimaces the minute he mentions it….fucking kale. Hey do you like lettuce? _Yeah?_ Do you like lettuce that cuts the insides of your cheeks when you’re chewing it? Do you like lettuce that takes hours to digest and still comes out whole on the other side? Well try some fucking kale son!

Seungkwan’s back on one of his health drives again, like the Whole-Food’s whore that he is. That means a lunchtime of miseries for Jihoon because instead of eating in some actually satisfying eateries for the next few weeks, he’s going to be emptying his wallet, stuck in some Hipster inspired-Eco café that they have to drive 45 minutes out of town to get to-just so Seungkwan can order a dish that fits in with his new-‘whatever lifestyle-is currently trending’.  He’s going to have to sit on up-cycled tractor tyres that have been ‘ _lovingly renovated’_ into lame ass chairs and listen to the waitress who hasn’t showered in ten years because soap isn’t post ironic enough for her to use, yap on about their carefully selected ingredients that they’ve sourced from local producers, because it’s more fucking ethical-and that somehow-somehow justifies the stupidly small portions and ridiculously priced mains. And after all that, Jihoon’s still going to have to wait for 40 minutes to get the fucking food because these places are fucking slow at service and obviously employ blind nuns to run their kitchens or something. HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE A BURGER!? You’re just grilling meat for fucks sake! Then when he finally gets his fucking burger -it’s raw and he can’t eat it until Seungkwan takes like fifty photos of it, so he can post them on Instagram.

Why can’t Seungkwan just be like him- a low maintenance, _‘Hey, I feel like a cheeseburger and yeah I occasionally eat at McDonald’s, what of it?_ ’ kind of friend. God is it too much to ask that he finds somebody to eat pizza with him at two in the morning not get judgmental when he spread’s real butter too thickly on his toast or not get grossed out when he puts ketchup on everything.

“So what do you think?” Seungkwan asks suddenly.

“And Jihoon thought he was paying attention but obviously he wasn’t “What do I think about what?”

“Trying out that new café down the road tomorrow for lunch!” Seungkwan snaps “Were you listening to a word I said Jihoonie”

“Ugh…no. Sorry….I’ma  little distracted at the moment!”

“Yes, I’m not surprised…….I would be distracted too if a hot fitness instructor was raping me with his eyes!” Seungkwan says pointedly.

Thrown by his response, Jihoon stutters “……………I don’t know what you’re talking about” Jihoon deflects lamely.

“Really? You haven’t noticed Seungcheol over there … _eye fucking_ you?” Seungkwan teases.

“No……….maybe it’s **you** he’s staring it….did you ever think of that?” Jihoon says, keeping his eyes focused on the monitor.

“You’re shit at lying Jihoon…..  are you going to tell me what’s going on between you guys or what? Because I know I’m not imagining all that tension” Seungkwan continued.

“He’s my fitness instructor….that’s it” Jihoon stresses.

“Oh?... _.Okay_ ” Seungkwan accepts with an amused smile on his face.

Jihoon can hear that concerned lilt in his tone and knows he’ll eventually get the full story out of him. Just not today. Or this week. Or maybe even this century. “I don’t think you’d work out as a couple anyway” He adds, peering over at Jihoon to gauge his reaction to that statement.

A flare of anger sweeps through him but Jihoon expects Seungkwan’s prying taunts, so steels himself “Oh?....And why would you say that?”

“Well…because he’s a really nice guy, he’s approachable and friendly and…..well….you’re … _you!_ ” He says, but it’s said lovingly even though he’s got that smug look on his face again, the one where he looks like he’s constantly pissing in a hot tub and getting away with it.

Jihoon wants to knock his teeth in but there is an element of truth to what he’s saying.

Jihoon knows Seungcheol is friendly, _disgustingly friendly,_ so much so he fears the man would actually donate his kidneys to a random stranger at request. Jihoon on the other hand-isn’t _heartless_ per se, but he’s more the type of person to help somebody get to the hospital by kicking them closer to it.

If he really- _truly_ thinks about it, they’re incompatible. They’d end up hating each other--although he’s sceptical that Seungcheol is even capable of hate- but he’ll probably just get tired of how angry and volatile Jihoon is all the time and eventually he’ll drift away like everyone else Jihoon’s been with.

Jihoon wonders if they could just fuck a few times, get the urge out of his system and leave it at that- but he thirsts for the man in a way that scares him and Seungcheol doesn’t strike him as the fuck-n-dash type anyway. He’ll probably want to cuddle Jihoon after, spoon him and whisper terribly sentimental things in his ear, tell Jihoon how cute and delicate he is, and give him annoying nicknames like ‘precious little pickachu’ or something equally adorable, and although just the thought of that makes Jihoon happier than before, he’s never been an advocator of the ‘opposites attract’ theory of relationships.

When Jihoon chances another glance up, Seungcheol is still watching him intently. He’s speaking quietly with another instructor but his focus on Jihoon, gaze fixed on the smaller man and a playful smile on his face as he watches him cycle. A curl of heat unfurls in Jihoon’s belly, he feels sore and edgy and he’s trying hard not to think about how the bike seat reminds him of how Seungcheol’s cock felt, pressed intimately against his ass as he stretched him into a the shape of a human fucking scorpion earlier.

Seungcheol narrows his eyes at him and pouts for show and Jihoon has to duck his head and scrunch up his features so that he doesn’t naturally respond to that playfulness. There has been a shift in his behaviour around the other man, so maybe it’s not entirely implausible for them to work out. He’s trying not to think too hard about Seungcheol sitting beside him in the diner last night, with their knees pressed together and Seungcheol wiping caramel of his lips and him doing the unthinkable and sucking his goddamn thumb. Thinking of Seungcheol’s wide, heavy hands on his hips, his full lower lip, begging to be tasted--

The memory makes him whimper quietly under his breath and just as the pressure against his butt was becoming unbearable, the timer beeps.

They have a 5 minutes reprieve before they switch to another machine and Jihoon walks over to the water cooler to re-fill his bottle.

His legs are shaky as he fiddles with the nozzle and ends up spilling some water when he feels a hand slipping over his shoulder, down between his shoulder blades and settling at the small of his back. He looks up, to see Seungcheol smiling down at him. All Jihoon wants to do is drop to his knees and whip Seungcheol’s dick in his mouth, but he has to settle for a semblance of professionalism and smile instead.

“Jiggly-puff…You ……ok?” He asks tentatively. He’s being discreet because there’s a group of them huddled around the water cooler filling their bottles.

He blurts out breathlessly. “No Cheol!” He basks in the heat he can feel coming off Seungcheol in waves, the musky scent of his aftershave. Jihoon wants to fucking kiss him so badly he aches with it.

“No?” Seungcheol says, raising an eye brow at him. Jihoon feels a little more courageous as the group disperse and only a few loiter closeby, but he keeps his voice low nevertheless when he speaks.

“Uh…...yeah…no I’m not ok..….not really. I’m really fucking thirsty” He says, which he hopes is their code for _‘Dude, why are we still here let’s ditch this joint and run!’_

“I see” Seungcheol nods his head and winks” Well then..you know what you should do?....... ...... you should drink some water Jiggly-puff because you still have 15 minutes on the treadmill to go..... remember what I told you about staying hydrated” Seungcheol says, and Jihoon’s face falls when Seungcheol misses his meaning entirely.

“……Yeah….ok ….thanks” Jihoon replies sullenly, capping his bottle again. Seungcheol’s hand resting at the small of his back slips down further, and cups one butt cheek.  He looks back up at Seungcheol who’s grinning at him, almost a leer.

“I’m was just kidding Jihoonie, I know what you mean I was just teasing you a little….I don’t know why  though cause my balls are about to explode right now so…..yeah,……I’m ready to go when you are sugar. Just say the word and I am out of here” He says.

Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat, his heart makes a weird swooping sensation. He swallows- _it’s finally happening._ This whole time he sensed that this thing with Seungcheol would either never take flight or lift of but come down crashing. But when he looks back up, Seungcheol’s grinning warmly at him again, and it’s working wonders on his resolve.

“I wanna get out of here please” he murmurs, blushing.

“Awesome, I’ma clock out, change and grab my keys…..meet you out the front in 10 minutes?” he says quietly, breath moist against Jihoon’s ear as he gives his butt cheek a quick squeeze.

“OK....yeah” Jihoon replies softly, ears pinking at the tips.

Jihoon’s legs are shakier than ever now and he props himself up against the wall next to the water cooler. He gives himself a minute to calm down and pushes himself off the wall.

“Hey..wait...what about Seungkwan?” Seungcheol asks, jogging back over to him.

_What about Seungkwan Motherfucker?! You want him to join us!? Jesus fuckin-_

“—Is he waiting for you after, to give you a lift? Do you want to tell him not to wait around?” Seungcheol adds.

_Oh....yeah...forgot about that. Seungkwan was meant to drive me home_

“I’ll message him later or something” Jihoon says, waving him off.

“alright....see you in ten” Seungcheol says, backing away and grinning again before turning on his heel and Jogging down the corridor.

..........

10 minutes turn in to 25 because the changing room is heaving with idiots who stand around chatting with each other in the nude, because they obviously have no social lives outside of the gym because they’re all steroid heads and use up all the showers and towels when Jihoon tries to make a quick getaway.

Jihoon may also have, in his excitement, got off on the wrong floor to begin with, and accidentally wandered into a Zumba Dance class which he was forced to participate in by Hoshi the instructor until the guy actually believed his desperate pleas that his being there was a mistake and he didn’t really want to learn the secrets of Latin heat.

Jihoon’s showered and dressed faster than he has ever managed under duress. The Guiness Book of Records will be writing to congratulate him, because that was like the Ussain Bolt of showers and he practically mauls this one guy who tries to steal his towels-because _holy shit_ he’s running late now and he doesn’t need this crap.

When he makes it out to the reception area to swipe out of the gym, Seungcheol is already there, waiting for him, leaning against the reception desk and he looks like his balls have really exploded- but then he’s instantly relieved to see Jihoon.

“Oh..thank god, I thought you …changed your mind” He says with a smile. Jihoon’s too out of  breath to explain the Takeshi’s Castle obstacle course he’s just navigated and just replies with --*gasp*-- “Latin heat”--*gasp*-- Which doesn’t really explain anything but Seungcheol seems satisfied cause he’s grabbing his bag for him and dragging him out the door.

“I live downtown…it’s like 30 minute drive from here” Seungcheol says, tugging him towards his car.

Jihoon’s not ready to wait 30 fucking minutes for this man’s cock, he wants it now and since that’s not possible without being arrested for gross public indecency, he convinces Seungcheol to drive to his apartment instead, which is only like 15 minutes away and even that’s too long to wait, he might ask Seungcheol to pull over and just fuck him in the back seat. So he busies himself giving Seungcheol vague ass directions whilst trying to text Seungkwan.

 **Boo:** Hello? Where the Fuck did you go? I’m at reception, waiting! Xx

 **Jihoon:** don’t wait up! Sorry. I got a lift with someone. X

Seungkwan’s reply is instantaneous.

 **Boo:** Who? You fucking cheater! I’m your gym buddy :(

 **Jihoon:** lol. Going with Seungcheol ^_^

_Well that just looks like I’m in love with the guy and we’re fucking eloping!_

**Jihoon:** lol. Going with Seungcheol ;)

_Now it looks like I’m a winky whore_

**Jihoon:** lol. Going with Seungcheol 0_0

_That just makes it look like I’ve been kidnapped! Fucking emoticons! Why is there never one to describe how I feel!!!_

Jihoon gives up on his emoticon struggle when Seungcheol taps his knee gently and says. “We’re here”

Jihoon snaps his head up and glances around and is relieved to find himself outside his apartment block and not in some warehouse by the docks where Seungcheol has used his moment of emoticon induced distraction to sell him off to some Russian human traffickers. How exactly did they get here so quick? He barely gave Seungcheol directions.

“I barely gave you directions...how...how did we get here so fast?” Jihoon asks, peering out the window to confirm that it was _indeed_ his apartment.

“Uhhh...I sorta ....checked where you lived....on your gym membership form....is that weird?” Seungcheol admitted sheepishly.

“Yes!” Jihoon says, cause it’s an appropriate response to having a stalker.

‘Nah’ Jihoon thinks, because he may or may not have created a phony facebook profile at work one day, posing as a long distance relative of Seungcheol’s to get a friend request accepted and stalk the guy via the inerwebs. If Seungcheol ever mentions meeting up with his long lost cousin Jungcook, Jihoon is going to have to put him off the idea because the guy just doesn’t exist!

“Sorry...I just ..was interested to know more about you and your application form passed my desk after your induction an-“ Seungcheol started to defend himself, but Jihoon raised a hand to silence him.

“Cheol....I honestly wouldn’t give a shit if you hired a fucking private detective to tail me...I’m a little flattered...let’s leave it at that” Jihoon said, opening the passenger door and motioning for Seungcheol to follow him in.

………………………………………

Despite Jihoon’s eagerness, it still takes him by surprise when Seungcheol pauses in the doorway of his apartment, mutters something Jihoon can’t hear, then pins Jihoon against the door and kisses him, one hand splayed possessively over his cheek. Jihoon makes a quiet little noise in his throat right as their lips slide together. Too startled by the sudden shift to do anything but freeze under the rough, brutal force of Seungcheol’s kiss. His lips are bitten red, slightly chapped, and Jihoon’s mind reels as blood roars in his ears.  Seungcheol stands back then, and Jihoon find himself staring at his flushed face in his dimly let apartment.

“Sorry…I’m sorry….I didn’t meant to be so rough…I just….really wanted to do that for the longest time” he says, swiping his thumb tenderly over Jihoon’s plush lips. The larger man sighs heavily, leaning his forehead against Jihoon’s.

_Fuck, this isn’t how things were supposed to go; he’s too soft…he’s too sentimental._

It’s one thing to have stupid fantasies about what it would be like to kiss Seungcheol, to put his hands on him and get an honest fuck or two out of him. But it’s totally another to actually _know_ Seungcheol wants every single one of those things and then wants _more_.

“It’s just sex….just a quick fuck yeah…” Jihoon bites out, heat crawling up the back of his neck. Seungcheol steps back a little, but is close enough that Jihoon can see tiny bits of lint clinging to the soft cotton of his threadbare t-shirt that pulls too tight across his chest when he squares his shoulders. An image of Seungcheol lifting him high against the wall, and slotting their bodies together as he spears his cock into Jihoon’s hole, flashes through his mind, making him bite his lip to stifle a groan.

Seungcheol leans into him then, pressing his shoulders hard into the door with an unreadable look in his eyes. “You just want a quick fuck then?” he asks, eyes squinting.

“Yes…that’s it” Jihoon replies a bit too brash, realizing suddenly that his heart is racing and he’s getting hard in his jeans.

Seungcheol throat bobs sharply. “Just a few fucks tonight….then I leave…is that what you want?” he whispers, dark eyes going sharp and dangerous, his full lips parting, just barely. Jihoon nods his head to confirm because he can’t trust his traitorous voice.

_It’s better this way_

Jihoon’s at a loss for words. And apparently, so is Seungcheol; they stand facing each other, awkward silence filling the space between them. Jihoon has a crazy idea to just kick him in the balls to reduce the building tension but he’s pretty sure that’s classed as assault and Seungcheol might not be up for fucking him later with a bruised nutsac.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever, neither making a move until-

“Fine” Seungcheol makes a tiny groan of surrender and yanks Jihoon forward, cups his hand around the back of his neck, thumb pressed against the curve of his jaw as he sucks Jihoon’s lip into his mouth. That’s all it takes to make Jihoon grip his shoulders and melt against him, tilting his head up and letting their mouths line up perfectly, wet and slow. Jihoon tangles his free hand in the front of Seungcheol’s t-shirt, hating the fact that the man’s not instantly naked for him to touch.

Everything quickly becomes urgent as the other man devours his mouth. Seungcheol pushes at Jihoon’s hips, hoists him up against a wall, shifting beneath him until he’s wedged a thigh in between Jihoon’s legs, making the smaller man shudder and moan at the friction against his cock.

Jihoon shoves his hand under Seungcheol’s shirt, splays his fingers over hard stomach muscles and higher, until he skims over a nipple, he pinches it and twists. Seungcheol jerks against him, groans into his mouth, and presses his thigh higher.

Just then mobile phone rings, loud and shrill and they jerk apart. Only then does it dawn on Jihoon just how close he is to getting off with just Seungcheol’s knee against his prick and they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom yet. “Do you want to answer that ...or are we going to ignore it?” Seungcheol asks, motioning to the loud buzzing coming from his gym bag.

“Ignore it” Jihoon says, panting and desperately trying to ignore the way Seungcheol tenderly lowers him to the floor again.

“Do you wanna fuck here? Or can I at least see the inside of your bedroom” Seungcheol mumbles.

Jihoon opens his mouth, then promptly closes it, shoulders rising and falling as he pants.

Seungcheol’s holding on to Jihoon with both hands now, palms framing his hips and despite their agreement of a quick fuck, his thumbs are smoothing gentle circles over his hip bones. It makes Jihoon wonder how nice it would be to be held like this more often, more intimately.

“Last door at the end of the corridor.” Jihoon directs, and wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol dips to lift him up again, hands under his knees encouraging Jihoon to wrap his legs around the sturdy waist.

Seungcheol kicks his bedroom door open and lays him on the bed, leaning back to shrug his jacket off, unbuckle his belt, kick of his shoes and then--fucking _finally--_ he pulls his T-shirt shirt over his head.

 _Oh fuck yes_ _….wow!_

Seungcheol’s leaner around the hips than Jihoon imagined, but he’s perfectly proportioned for his height.

When he crawls over to initiate a kiss, Jihoon slides both palms over the corded muscle of his shoulders, runs his hands along Seungcheol’s biceps and trails fingers down to his elbows. He slips his hands to palm his sides and Seungcheol shivers as small fingers splay over his chest, tracing gentle patterns over muscle.

Jihoon wants to mouth at the indention over Seungcheol’s sternum, lick the solid line of his collarbone but that seems a touch too delicate and he resists.

Instead he reaches down to unbuckle his own belt and Seungcheol slides the pants off his legs smoothly in one pull. He moves to help Jihoon out of his t-shirt, until Jihoon's hand stills him.

Jihoon's contemplating death at the realisation that Seungcheol is going to see him….reasonably naked.

He knows it’s stupid to be this insecure about his body when hopefully in the next five minutes or so, Seungcheol is going to be balls deep in him. And he’s not about to ask to keep his t-shirt on--fuck no.

He’s not going to come out of this being shy and pathetic, even if he flinches when he pictures the awkward way Seungcheol will look at him topless.

After the pleasure of seeing Seungcheol shirtless, it makes his stomach go cold to think how unappealing he will look in comparison. But--fuck, if they’re going to do this, Jihoon wants skin on skin that he has been craving since his induction.

Swallowing down his self pity, he shuts his eyes, crosses his arms and pulls the hem of his t-shirt up and off, tossing it blindly to the side before laying down again, feeling stupidly anxious.

 _This is so stupid Jihoon, you want the guy to fuck you, but you don’t want him to see your chest? He works in a fucking gym he’s probably seen people way grosser than you_ _._

“Jihoonie…..” a low, liquid smooth voice says in his ear.

His name is said almost reverently, but that can’t be right. It should come out sounding more like disgust or shock or _revulsion._

He wants to curl in on himself and just die, and he’s positive he’s just imagining the heat from Seungcheol’s body as he hovers closer: his brain is fooling him into feeling the back of Seungcheol’s fingers skirting down his arm and stopping at his elbow.

Jihoon is sure it's just warm air heating his skin, but then he can feel a similar sensation along his collar bone; just the barest touch of skin, knuckles grazing across over his shoulders, down the center of his chest and down to the dip in his waist.

Jihoon shudders at the thought that Seungcheol might actually be _touching_ him. He's doing it carefully, just shy of being innocent and maybe _enjoying_ it. He’s still too afraid to open his eyes and check, still too afraid of what rejection he might see.

Then he feels warm breath against his cheek, and a soft, gorgeous, rumbling voice that makes his heart ache, “Why are your eyes closed, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon’s lids quiver under the questioning but he doesn’t open his eyes.

“Just having a nap cause you’re taking so fucking long. Get on with it.” he whispers, and can hear Seungcheol chuckle somewhere above him.

He gasps when he suddenly feels Seungcheol nuzzle gently at his jaw, lips barely touching his skin as he speaks, “Are you shy about your body Jihoonie? is that why you use like a billion towels?"

Another warm chuckle, and then a sigh, "I think it’s called 'body dysmorphia': when people perceive their body’s differently to how others actually actually seem them. You haven’t got a reason to be insecure. I think you look _amazing.”_ Seungcheol whispers to him.

Jihoon’s mouth goes wet, but he keeps his eyes clenched tight as his hands fall to his side.

“You _know,_ I know you’re a fitness instructor but you sound like a fucking psychologist with all this diagnosis and shit. Can we just get this show on the road? _Please?”_

Seungcheol sighs, a breathless, exhausted sound.

A heavy, warm hand splays slowly over Jihoon’s stomach, and he has to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

“Guess I’m going to have to _show_ you what I mean.” Seungcheol murmurs, pushing his face into the curve of Jihoon’s neck, breathing him in deeply and swiping the flat of his tongue into the hollow of his throat.

Jihoon may be jittering with nerves, but it doesn’t stop him going rock hard.

There’s only so much he can take with his defenses down.

“Don’t waste your time on foreplay with me, just….just fuck me Cheol.”

“Shut up.” Seungcheol nips playfully at his ear.

His hand slides lower, fingertips sliding underneath the waistline of Jihoon’s boxers, as he noses at his jawline.

“No,” Jihoon gasps, losing the battle with himself and arching into Seungcheol’s touch. He shivers as Seungcheol flattens his palm over his stomach, rubbing back and forth until it curls around Jihoon’s waist, holding him steady.

The thumb against his waist makes a lazy circle and Seungcheol trails his fingers up Jihoon’s chest, across warm, soft, milky skin, before coasting over a nipple. Jihoon shudders, his breath catching when Seungcheol hums his approval into his neck and brushes his nipple again. The involuntary groan Jihoon releases is swallowed by Seungcheol ducking down to kiss him, deep and lewd this time, tongue tracing along rows of teeth and sliding playfully against Jihoon’s shy one. When Seungcheol eventually pulls back for air, Jihoon instinctively chases his mouth; and he swears he can feel Seungcheol smile against his lips.

“You fucking asshole…stop… _.stop teasing me_ ….” Jihoon whines, but he shivers as Seungcheol’s lips skin a nipple.

Seungcheol flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud, pauses, then grins against his skin. “Do you _want_ me to stop touching you?”

Jihoon huffs and replies “No!” breathless and sharp.

He’s so frustrated and hard in his boxers, and so is Seungcheol, he can feel his erect length whenever he presses close. He could easily fall into a rhythm of these gentle caresses and get off within minutes.

“Then shut the fuck up and let me worship you” Seungcheol says in a rough voice he doesn’t recognize. He swallows a desperate little whimper when Seungcheol takes his nipple into his mouth and sucks softly on it, but it turns into a deep, shuddering groan when Seungcheol bites gently on the pink bud and pins Jihoon’s arms against the bed by his wrists, straddling his thighs, until he’s caged Jihoon’s body completely.

_He’s so strong_

There’s no reason for that to make Jihoon nearly shudder with want. He grits his teeth, and his eyelids tremble as Seungcheol switches to the other side of his chest, sucking the other rosy nipple in between his lips.

“God you’re so pretty” Seungcheol breathes against Jihoon’s skin “Always knew you’d feel like this….wanted to touch you for so long”

Jihoon’s too wrapped up in sensations to really focus on Seungcheol’s words. His fists open, palms up, and for a second Seungcheol threads his fingers with Jihoon’s, his thumb sweeping over the heel of his hand before Jihoon shakes them loose.

_He’s getting too sentimental again…fuck_

“You don’t know how fucking gorgeous you look _all_ _-t_ _he_ _-_ _damn_ _-_ _time_ ……and your thighs…in those _tiny_ short…. _hmmmm_ ” Seungcheol  moans into the skin on Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon shudders, turning his head and letting his teeth graze the soft lobe of Seungcheol’s ear. He flicks his tongue out to trace along a piercing briefly, before mouthing the soft flesh in his mouth.

“You’ve got cute ears” he hears himself say suddenly and -what the fuck.

Seungcheol sort of laughs around a groan as he lets go of Jihoon’s wrists and palms his hips again. “I take it you’re new with the whole compliment thing….thanks though….never knew my ears were my best feature” he teases.

Jihoon can’t stop the giggle he releases against Seungcheol’s temple. “That’s the only compliment you’re getting from me so enjoy it” he whispers. “…..and you might have a nice smile but that’s it really ….you’re pretty dull after that”

“You fucker ” Seungcheol growls, but it sounds tender. Affectionate. Jihoon feels giddy with a rush of adrenaline and ventures his hands up Seungcheol’s arms, feeling every ridge of muscle, groaning softly when Seungcheol laughs again and flexes for him.

“Ok…so you might have nice arms….and a killer bod.. but that’s really it from me now….I’m not saying another nice thing” he whispers, because if he speaks he’ll hear the roughness in his voice.

“Hmm…You’re so pretty Jihoonie….the prettiest…..“ Seungcheol murmurs and reaches down to slip his boxers off with one swift tug, before stripping Jihoon of his. He leans down, settling between Jihoon’s spread legs, their skin sliding together, his hands curling tightly around Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon moans as their cocks meet, pre-come slicking their joining, the friction simultaneously too much to bare and not enough. He clutches Seungcheol’s shoulders and pulls him down further on top of him, legs spreading wide, allowing the larger man’s hips to slot neatly in place. “Please Jihoonie….open your eyes for me”

Jihoon’s eyelids tremble at the request, then flutter open just as Seungcheol starts to speak again.

 “I just-“ , he pauses a strange helpless look flickers in his eyes when they stare at each other again, before he beams down at the smaller man and slams their lips together. Seungcheol braces his hands on the bed over Jihoon’s shoulders and licks into his mouth greedy and desperate as Jihoon fists his hair.

It feels as if they kiss for hours, tongues sliding, lips bitten, stopping every so often to breathe and shiver with each torturous slide of their cocks against heated skin. Nothing remains of Jihoon’s previous apprehension, he’s completely lost in the moment. He has never been with someone like this before, he’s never thought just hands on his skin and generous compliments would be enough to break him out of his body image woes. He thinks about what it would be like to have Seungcheol sliding hands over him every night, comforting him like this all the time, Jihoon falling asleep tucked against his chest always.

Seungcheol pulls away from the kiss then, slides his hand lower and cups Jihoon gently in his large palm. Jihoon swallows a moan to roll his lower lip between his teeth as the pressure intensifies in his cock.

Seungcheol squeezes him gently and his hips twitch off the bed. A bead of pre-come swells at the tip of his cock, and he watches, dazed, as Seungcheol swipes his thumb through it, gathering the bead on his finger “Bet you taste as good as you look Jihoonie…..do you ever taste yourself?” he asks, bringing his thumb up to Jihoon’s lips and just like the day before, ghosting it over his mouth in anticipation. Jihoon follows its course then he leans forward and wraps his lips around the digit, sucking the pre-come off the tip easily. Seungcheol’s eyes flare as he watches, then he repeats the motion again and Jihoon complies once more, taking the thumb into the warmth of his mouth and laving it clean. Seungcheol is completely enraptured with the action and repeats it a few more times, swiping cum of the tip of Jihoon’s cock and allowing him to taste himself, each time Jihoon keeps the thumb in his mouth a little longer, suckling it shamelessly, until Seungcheol groans, grips his chin and claims his lips.

Seungcheol pulls back then, and reaches over the foot of the bed to fumble through his discarded clothes. He fishes a packet of lube and a string of condoms from his jacket pocket and pops the cap off quickly dribbling a generous amount on his fingers and pre-emptively slicking his cock in preparation. Jihoon has a window of opportunity to glance down and gasps when he catches sight of the engorged prick slipping between the tight circle of Seuncgheol’s fist.

 _Oh Fuck...Fuck...he’s..huge._.

Seungcheol is easily 11 inches, if not 12. Jihoon doesn’t think he’s ever seen or heard of a 12 inched cock outside of a porn movie or his fantasies.

_12 inches...that's like a footlong sub from Subway...damn I could totally go for a meatball marinara right now._

The biggest he’s ever had was no more than 7 inches and that was years ago, he’s not sure how he’s going to accommodate Seungcheol’s girth and live another day. The sight of the condoms on the bedsheet draw a rush of desire from him, a desire to feel Seungcheol inside him bare and slick, no barriers. “Do we...have to use those?” he asks, gesturing to the rubbers, slightly bashful at his request.

Seungcheol stills his movements, releasing his cock to hang erect between them, glistening tip ghosting over Jihoon’s stomach.“I...no...but....how often do you let guys ..do this?” he asks and it’s a reasonable question. If Jihoon is unguarded enough to demand one time screwing sessions, it’s more than likely that he does it often with strangers, Seungcheol is just airing on the side of caution. He must think Jihoon is loose with his sexuality, what he doesn’t understand is; Jihoon is just fearful of fucking rejection and why weigh people down with your misery if all they want is to stick their dicks inside you. That’s what Jihoon has been for most guys he’s dated, a hole. Seungcheol will be no exception, but the question still creates a surge of anger in him nonetheless.

“I haven’t been fucked in months OK....like six months and that was a shitty hookup with my ex when I went to pick my stuff up from his place” Jihoon said through gritted teeth. “I’m clean OK.....I don’t just spread....hmph....never mind...just use the condom” Jihoon huffs, tearing his eyes away from Seungcheol’s annoyingly soft ones.

Seungcheol frowns, mumbles an apology and slicks his fingers up heavily, tracing them down the cleft of Jihoon’s ass and circling his hole, all the while his eyes never leave the smaller man’s face. Jihoon wants to play pissed off a while longer but once the tip of a thick finger breaches him he huffs a little with excitement then hisses as his body involuntarily clenches around the intrusive digit.

Seungcheol dips his head and laves at the creamy pale expanse of skin along his collar as he efficiently works the full finger inside the moist heat. He soon adds a second finger when he is satisfied Jihoon can accept it.

“Ahh…..ahh…aaa” Jihoon moaned softly, as Seungcheol’s blunt fingertips worked into him, scraping against his sensitive inner walls. “Ch---cheol….ah…..ahhhh”

“I’m sorry if I upset you…with the condom thing” he said, smiling as Jihoon whined openly when thick knuckles scraped his sensitive rim ”If you’re OK with me not using a condom…..I’d like that too….you feel really good around my fingers Jihoonie…..can’t wait to be inside you” he whispered against flushed skin, continuing to scissor Jihoon’s hole open.

“ _Fuuckkk_ ……ah…iss…okay….. _feels good_ ” Jihoon dismissed, spreading his legs open wider to allow Seungcheol better access.

“Yeah?...awesome…..can I add a third?” he asked attentively, stilling his hand. Jihoon is puzzled at even being asked, but nods his acceptance, he usually stretches himself with three fingers anyway....but his hands were relatively small compared to Seungcheol’s, two of Seungcheol’s fingers already had more girth than he’d experienced in months and the burn was borderline painful.

 _Just imagine how_ _good_ _his cock is_ _gonna feel_

 “Uhhhhhgggg” Jihoon groaned as a third finger slid in alongside the others and the muscles stretched a fraction, then became soft and yielding under the repetitive stimulation.

“Cheol…ahh.. _nnnh…please_ …enough…I’m…I’m there…I’m ready!” Jihoon whimpered, gaze falling on his larger companion. Seungcheol’s brows are pinched in concentration, all his attention is focused on one task, and the look in his eyes is almost _hungry_ as he fucks his fingers back into Jihoon’s tight sheath, slicking them out and sliding them deeper.

Yeah, Jihoon may have done this a few times. Let a few guys fuck him. Seungcheol wants to hate every single guy who’s ever done this to him, created that look of intense pleasure on his face, who’s ever seen Jihoon all flushed and spread open, hole all slick and puffy, but none of that matters now--this is all for him.

“Cheol….sh.... _please_ -“ Jihoon whined, fingers scraping along the curve of Seungcheol’s scalp as he grew impatient, desiring penetration. He cupped Seungcheol’s cheek and drew him into a soft kiss, lips parting briefly as their tongues danced.

“Kay-“ Seungcheol panted, slipping his fingers clean out, adjusting his position, a hand gripping the base of his erection and lining it up with the well lubricated opening.  They don’t kiss again, but it feels irrelevant the moment Seungcheol’s cock head breaches him, because Jihoon all but screams in happiness.

“Hmm. Yes!  ** _Cheol_**!..”Jihoon groans happily in between a smattering of kisses from his companion, soothing him.

“Always wanted to hear you say my name like that.” Seungcheol grinned unashamedly as he savored the smaller man’s reaction to his cock entering him.

“Shut…up…keep…uhh..keep going!” Jihoon panted.

Seungcheol braces his weight on his knees and thrusts forward with tight jerk like thrusts, until he bottoms out in the tight heat of his smaller companion.

He pulls partway out, till only the tip remains sheathed, hooks Jihoon’s right leg over his shoulder and slides all the way back in again. Jihoon hisses as the new position increases the tension in his lower half and makes their connection tight with friction. Soon a steady, pounding rhythm starts. Jihoon tries to participate, tries to arch up to meet Seungcheol’s relentless thrusts, but with Seungcheol’s grip on his thigh and the building pressure inside him, the task of contributing becomes too much, and Jihoon settles for wrapping his free leg around Seungcheol’s waist and riding it out, his cock bobbing obscenely between their chests.

“Cheol…cheol….damn….ah…shh…hu…haa!” Jihoon moaned with each frantic thrust in. Seungcheol’s hand tightens on his hip as he pushes forward with more fervor, forcing Jihoon’s leg against his chest and tucking his face into the smaller man’s shoulder, panting fast and sharp.

“Fuck, ‘m good—yes…so right Jihoonie-god, I--” he grunts, grinding down into the beautifully pliant and welcoming body beneath.

Jihoon’s back arches of the bed, he tries to hold on for as long as he can, alternating between obsessing over the wide splay of Seungcheol’s hand against his hip, pining him to the sheets, the burning stretch of his muscles clenching rhythmically around Seungcheol’s cock, and the guttural sounds the other man is making as he ruts into Jihoon, again and again. But it’s the blissed-out, utterly contented softness in Seungcheol’s face that really gets to Jihoon, how much Seungcheol _wants_ this.

“You’re…..gods….you’re…so fucking hot like this….so beautiful….wanna…don’t want this to end…” Seungcheol growls the last few words as he picks his pace up again, cock pistoning in and out, the slick grip of Jihoon’s body welcoming him each time and gripping him tight as he withdrew.

 _“Chhheee-eeolll!”_ Jihoon screamed. _“Yeesssss_ …ahhhhh..mm. so..full…you’re…so..big.. _ahh_!”

Jihoon could no longer keep his eyes focused as the pace became brutal and he relished the intrusion, his cock leaked liberally again his stomach, small pools of semen slicking his abdomen. His jaw slacks open as Seungcheol wraps a hand around his flushed prick and starts jerking him in time with the movement of his hips. “Come for me....come Jihoonie ….wanna see you ..beautiful”

 Jihoon starts to make a snippy comment, only it’s forgotten a second later when Seungcheol’s hips frantically jolt up and his cock presses against a bundle of nerves deep inside him that send him spinning “Fucking hell, oh fuck, you’re… gonna--fuck, Cheol…you’re gonna kill me, jesus--”Jihoon bites out, fingers tangling in Seungcheol’ hair, feeling the heat building to a crescendo deep in his stomach, his skin tingling in anticipation.

When he reaches his climax, it’s insane, like being hit in the face with a punch of blinding sensation. Jihoon just _can’t_ hold on anymore, he doesn’t even want to try, not when everything is slick and hot and Seungcheol looks like he’s about to die from it all alongside him. He shudders against Seungcheol, scraping his nails down the larger man’s back, moans his name whorishly as his orgasm rips through him, painting streaks of come along his chest and stomach.

“ahhhh…ssshhh..ji-hoonie…” Seungcheol squeezes his eyes shut, swearing under his breath like the tightness of Jihoon physically hurts him. “Can…can I finish inside …inside you…please?” Seungcheol pleads so sweetly against his ear, hands unsteady as he ramps up the rolling of his lips, pushing Jihoon further up the bed.

Jihoon licks a line down Seungcheol’s cheek, breathing into his ear just before slicking his tongue into the shell “Want ….want...your come inside me Cheol….please…ahhh…...c’mon!” Seungcheol tumbles forward, fucking into Jihoon’s over stimulated hole with an awkward, uneven rhythm for a few more thrusts.

“ _Ple_ _a--_ _se_ \--” Jihoon begs, voice breaking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seungcheol hisses, as Jihoon sucks hard at his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood and then he stills, groaning loudly, hips jerking as he fills Jihoon with his hot seed. Seungcheol grips the base of his cock and pulls out, rolling off to the side as not to crush the slighter body recovering beneath him. He collapses at Jihoon’s side, panting.

Jihoon thinks maybe he passed out from the intensity and blinks his eyes open after what feels like a million years to find himself lying spread out on the bed with a wet flannel cleaning the cooling come from his stomach. Seungcheol is cleaning him….like the sentimental fool Jihoon knew he would be.

Jihoon sighs and swats his hand away. “Cheol…stop..” He grumbles, voice utterly wrecked from screaming.

He feels Seungcheol settle behind him on the bed, he wiggles a little closer to him. “That was a good warm up ey’ Jiggly puff….tell you what…..I’ll give you five minutes …and we will continue" he says, but Jihoon hears the grin in his voice and smiles too. He arches his back slightly, fitting himself perfectly against Seungcheol’s chest, his ass right up against his crotch, it’s such a perfect fit he could cry.

His room is going to smell like sex now. Sex and Seungcheol, and that shouldn’t make him happy.

Jihoon listens to Seungcheol’s breathing even out, bit by bit. He thinks he may just fall asleep here, he thinks about how awkward it might be in the morning but then squishes that thought the instant Seungcheol nips at a spot just above Jihoon’s arm pit, making him hiss and jerk.

Jihoon’s so fucked out now, about to pass out into the pillows, when Seungcheol starts kissing over his shoulders carefully, letting his fingers trail over the slope of his back, the perfect curve of his ass. He hovers over the smaller man, smattering kisses all up and down his chest and ribs, grazing his teeth over the sharp lines of his hips. Jihoon grumbles but doesn’t push him away.

Seungcheol exploits Jihoon’s evident exhaustion to explore his body in deliciously ticklish ways. “You gotta stop…”  he’s fighting the urge to lean up and feel all that solid, warm weight he’s been obsessing over since forever.

"Cheol..." Jihoon grumbles again, and he finally turns his head on the pillow and looks up at Seungcheol through a mess of blonde locks falling in his eyes, cheeks still flushed from his orgasmic high. Seungcheol pouts at him, laughs shakily as Jihoon glares at him, then his face falls and he nods silently. He leans forward and mouths something unintelligible over Jihoon’s forehead, where his bangs are all wet and clumping together and then rolls of the bed and picks up his clothes.

He dresses slowly, not meeting Jihoon's eyes until he slips his jacket on. “Well….this was fun….I hope I was a good Fuck for you Jihoonie….uhm…guess…I’ll see you at the gym?” he offers with a hopeful lilt to his voice.

Jihoon walks with him to the front door, wincing as he gradually acknowledges the heaviness inside him shift, Seungcheol’s come seeping down. There’s no way he wants to hang around at the gym after this…it would be stupid to think everything would go back to that teasing chemistry between them. If anything, seeing Seungcheol day in day out would only remind him of how pathetic his life was becoming.

Seungcheol stops abruptly at the front door, straightens his shoulders and turns to face him.

"Look,” he sighs. His voice sounds too small to Jihoon, and he clears his throat. “I ….there’s…this place I know, it does these…amazing red velvet pancakes…with cream cheese filling” Seungcheol says, scratching the back of his head.

Jihoon gasps and lifts his head up, “You’re….you’re lying….they sound too good to be true”

“No, they’re _real_ ….I’m not just making them up so that I can spend more time with you or anything, because I know you’re not interested…. but those pancakes _exist_ and….they taste _amazing_. We could eat those pancakes Jihoonie…if you wanted to” Seungcheol says very softly, closing the small distance between them.

“Cheol…” Jihoon begins to say, reaching up to smooth down the hair on Seungcheol’s head, sticking up in all directions, his cheeks are flushed a bright pink. He’s beaming at Jihoon, and Jihoon just...can’t look away.

“Fuck it“ Jihoon says finally, moving forward and yanking Seungcheol’s head down into a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh...this took forever to write because I kept getting fucking interrupted. Word of advice, don't work with idiots.


	4. Bambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got feedback that the last chapter was not....satisfying enough an ending to the story and that I should continue with the story. I only aim to please so here you go. I hope you enjoy.  
> Aftermath and beyond.....

For the second time that night, Jihoon finds himself pinned to the wall in the hallway of his apartment. He’d given in and kissed Seungcheol, reserving any doubts he had about this whole ‘one time fuck’ thing they had agreed to and Seungcheol didn’t waste time in celebrating his victory by cupping his face and sticking his tongue down Jihoon’s throat.

Jihoon wishes he had come to this decision earlier, because now they had to fucking undress _all over again_ and Seungcheol had so many god damn layers on too. Jihoon helps him shrug his jacket off, which falls in a heap on the floor. His small fingers help to deftly unzip and tug down the larger man’s jeans before Seungcheol tugs his hands away, abandons his undressing efforts and turns his attention to Jihoon.

In the blink of an eye, Jihoon found himself spun round, facing away from Seungcheol, hands braced on the wall. "I take it that kiss means I can stay" Seungcheol voice smokes right in Jihoon's ear. "You should probably be a good host and give me a tour of your apartment-I think we should start right here" Seungcheol adds.

Which obviously means he plans on fucking Jihoon on every piece of furniture in every single room before dawn.

Jihoon wants to bite back with something equally witty, but then Seungcheol’s kicking off his trousers and hiking up Jihoon’s oversized t-shirt under his arms and then “Ahh-fuck- _aahh_ —cheol--- _ahhhhh_ ”

Then Seungcheol’s there-entering him again, the blunt pressure is too much, much too much, but then he’s pressing through and in, and all the times Jihoon's done this it's never felt this amazing. Seungcheol works his way in slowly with shallow thrusts, letting Jihoon re-adjust to his impressive length and girth just like the first time, but now with more urgency. By the time he's sheathed all the way, Jihoon's already moving his hips back, his hands pushing off the wall to get them moving.

"Little pushy are we?" Seungcheol tells him, breath short.

"Fucking get on with it Cheol!" Jihoon answers, words breaking on a heavy sob because Seungcheol _does_. And it's spine numbing with the force behind it, but Jihoon doesn't care. Seungcheol gets a hand around to palm his cock, squeezing softly as he jerks him in time with his thrusts. They're moving slow at first, languid rolls of hips, then they speed up. And Jihoon cries with how close he is already, so on edge, feeling electric in only the way good sex can make him.

Pounding fast into Jihoon's body, Seungcheol saturates every one of his senses, every part of his body and Jihoon doesn't know how he’ll ever be able to get off with someone else doing this to him.

“Ahhh ahhh _ch-cheol_ ….good…. _mmma_ …more…cc..chhh. ahh _ahh ahh_ ” He screamed with each thrust in.

After a rigorously good corridor fucking, it didn’t stop there. Seungcheol took him again in the living room, had flipped him on his back carefully, then lifted up his legs, raising his lower half and re-entered him from above, whilst standing and drilling down into him with his cock, like he’s mining for fucking diamonds or something. Jihoon’s never been fucked in this pile-driver position before and boy was it intense, it almost felt like a work-out, had Seungcheol not been the one doing all the heavy lifting and thrusting. Jihoon's too far gone to string words together, the relentless drive of the other man’s cock making him drool and sob, but he grips the back of his knees and spreads himself wider for Seungcheol, who groans in appreciation. When Jihoon opens his eyes to look up at him; Seungcheol’s lost himself in the feeling too, mouth soft and open.

Jihoon thinks, this is exactly the way he wants to die- not holding a Krispy Kreme shop hostage for the last maple glaze like Seungkwan had once predicted. No -he wants to die like **_this_** , on his back, bent in half, knees almost reaching his head, with Seungcheol’s thick cock ramming off his prostrate. Seungcheol changed his angle twice, bending Jihoon’s knees towards his chest a little and leaning forward to fuck into him harsher and quicker, then he almost had Jihoon bent in half as they neared their climax, not letting up on the relentless pistoning of his dick until Jihoon came all over himself whimpering. Only then did he unfold Jihoon, and entered him again from a ‘more human-less contortionist’ angle and commenced thrusting once more.

“Fuck—fuck—Jihoonie—I’m sorry—don’t want to hurt you but you—feel so good” He grunted, eyes clenching shut.

Seungcheol who is hung like a horse and obviously has the stamina of one too, keeps going, his hips frantic now, reaching to follow Jihoon into orgasm, and then he does, jerking still for a moment before grunting and coming- Jihoon can feel ever pulse of the thick cock, come shooting inside him, filling him copiously.

Seungcheol bares his own weight for a second, before sighing and collapsing on top of Jihoon. They lie there for a minute, until Jihoon can't breathe and he shoves at the larger man’s shoulder. They disentangle, and Seungcheol flops onto his back beside him, satisfied.

"Cheol--" he says and he plans on say something else, something along the lines of, _‘I’m sending you my chiropractor’s bill’_ or _‘I want a share of the diamonds you just drilled out of my ass’_ \- but his hand flails around instead and he makes a sound that Seungcheol translates as a compliment.

"You’re welcome" Seungcheol says, still breathing hard himself but more composed.

Jihoon huffs "Shut up."

…………………………………..

When Jihoon wakes up he’s lying face down in his pillow, a heavy weight on his back and light is streaming across his face from the tiny gap in the curtain. It physically hurts his eyes, and there is a pressure in his bladder he can’t ignore. He grumbles and suddenly the weight lifts off him as Seungcheol rolls over and off to the side, grumbling an apology, he feels a hand trail down his side, but mostly he thinks _nice_ and nuzzles back into his pillow.

Jihoon’s ass feels numb, but in a good way, a comforting throb that’s new but reminding him of how thoroughly fucked he got last night. He closes his eyes again and drifts a little, but the pressure in his bladder is building and these sheets are 100% Egyptian cotton, fucking expensive and he’s not sure if Seungcheol would enjoy the idea of water-sports on the second date.

Seungcheol shifts further as he untangles himself from the covers. Jihoon turns his neck slowly, letting the joints crack until he’s face to face with the other man, who is slowly waking up as well.

“Where you going” Seungcheol mumbles, cracking one eye open to watch him.

“Bathroom….need a piss” Jihoon replies bluntly, as he sits up and scoots over to the edge.

There is a numbness in his lower back, he feels like a walking bruise. It hurts to sit straight, his legs shake as he pushes himself of the bed to stand and Jihoon is half convinced he’s looking a lot like the opening scene of Bambi, trying to walk on new legs for the first time. He manages two steps on trembling legs before they give way and he’s crumpling to the floor in a small heap, hissing as his ass came into contact with the solid wooden floor. His fall has Seungcheol jerking upright in the bed.

“What the fuck……” Seungcheol grunts, pushing the covers off himself and making a move to stand.

It takes him a moment to register the touch on his back, steady and warm, and it takes another second to figure out that it's a hand, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back.  Jihoon tilts his head up to see Seungcheol, standing over him, looking all squinty eyed and worried, then he is leaning down and hooking his arms under Jihoon’s knees.

Jihoon doesn’t fucking need this- he’s not a new born baby giraffe for fucks sake. But when he tries to bat Seungcheol away, the guy catches his wrist, guides it around his neck, and in the next second he has lifted Jihoon easily off the floor and brings him into the bathroom to do his business. Jihoon seethes in anger and a little in helplessness, but his bladder spasms then, and he has no choice but let Seungcheol hold him steady at the toilet as he relieves himself.

It’s actually fucking humiliating, needing somebody to hold you up while you take a leak. Jihoon never wants to grow old and bedridden. He’s not going to fade out slowly with age, he’s going to blow up like fucking dynamite while he’s still young.

It's … a while before he stops. Jihoon doesn’t even remember drinking all that much yesterday but maybe it was a reaction to getting his bladder probed and all his internal organs re-arranged by Seungcheol’s mammoth prick. God this piss is taking forever, and Seungcheol is whistling nonchalantly now while he waits for him to finish- like he’s in the Gents trying not to get noticed taking a peek at the guy next to him in the urinal or something.

Jihoon finishes, shakes himself dry and washes up but his hands and legs quiver from the inside out when he lets go of the sink. He's too fucking tired to protest when Seungcheol pulls him off his feet again and carries him back into the bedroom, placing him on the bed.

“Ok….stay here…don’t move….don’t try to anyway” He points at Jihoon and grins, then reaches to tug on his t-shirt and jeans as Jihoon regards him skeptically.

“Why…..where…are you going?” Jihoon asks, trying hard for it not to come out sounding desperate.

“I’m going to get you breakfast….you like bagels?. I know the best place for them in town” Seungcheol says.

“You…don’t have to do that…I have food in the fridge. I can feed myself- I’m just a little shaky but I can manage” He says, scooting over to the edge of the bed to try walking again, he also wants to add _‘I fucking love bagels! Like you even have to ask! You better get me some and a ton of cream cheese smeared on top’_ but curbs those words.

This time, Seungcheol gives him a look, his eyes hard, jaw tense, and a no-nonsense thinning of the lips that reminds Jihoon of getting told off by the gym teacher for ‘forgetting’ his swimming trunks when in reality he deliberately left them at home cause he didn’t want to go swimming and who wants to float around in murky pool water when everyone knows the first 10mm of any public pool are dead skin cells and human feces -he watched that Discovery documentary and **_no-fucking-thanks._**

The whole message is plain as day on Seungcheol’s face: shut your trap and stay the fuck down before you fall on your ass again. Jihoon's knees ache, not because of Choi fucking Seungcheol and how **hot** he looks when he’s pissed, but he remains seated and averts his gaze instead, pouting in the direction of the wall.

“Just sleep it off yeah….I’ll be back soon. But if I find you walking around when I get back…..” Seungcheol trails off, he leaves the threat lingering in the air there so Jihoon can fill in the blanks for himself. The images his mind creates are all so obscenely perverse that he’s tempted to actually pull out that trampoline Seungkwan bought him for Christmas and be ready to get caught bouncing on it when Seungcheol walks back in through the front door.

Seungcheol applies gentle pressure to his chest and pushes him back down flat on the bed, points at him and commands him “Sleep” then backs away. He hesitates at the door, trying not to ask Jihoon anything along the lines of _‘will you be dancing around when I get back?”_

Jihoon seems to sense his concern, and gives Seungcheol a small smile, leaning back more comfortably against his pillow. “Go on then…..I’m holding you to those bagels”

Seungcheol smirks, gives him a small nod and tells him to “Sleep” again, before he departs in search of foodstuffs.

Jihoon can't bring himself to argue with that logic. He doesn't want to. His legs feel like jelly, Seungcheol’s come is heavy and drying inside him, and his ass sore in all the right places. He thinks about checking his messages, although he already knows it was most likely Seungkwan calling to confirm that Jihoon was indeed hooking up with Seungcheol and just wanted to get the low down so he could pester Jihoon about it later. The phone was ringing non-stop for almost an hour last night before Seungcheol fumed “Who calls you this time of the night anyway? Do you field sex calls or something? Can I silence it please!!??”.

Jihoon curls up in his blanket and sleep starts to drag him down as soon as he hears the front door click shut.

………………………………..

The heavy thwack of the front door smacking off the wall jolts him awake again. Minutes later, Seungcheol is standing in the doorway of his bedroom, two brown paper bags in one hand and a coffee tray in the other and he seems relieved that Jihoon is still in bed.

Jihoon eyes widen when he smells coffee. _Good coffee_.

"That better be for me…..how do you even know how I take my coffee It’s just not something you guess…I’m a firm believer that bad coffee is worse than no coffee at all" he says, after sitting up in the bed and propping up a pillow behind himself.

“I dunno…..you seem like the kinda guy who likes to experiment with his sex and food, but pretty traditional and serious with his coffee. So I kept it classic” Seungcheol offers.

Jihoon can smell that it’s good, you only get coffee this good in one of those pretentious, artisan coffee shops, where the barista- is some knob jockey with an overgrown beard and a ponytail, who goes into detail about the unique blend they use as they prepare it, and discuss the origins of every fucking bean they grind while you stand there, giving them the _‘show me where I asked’_ look, at 8am on the Monday morning, trying to compose yourself for another grueling week of work, then they charge you 10 dollars for a double shot espresso because it’s not just coffee apparently…it’s art and that the particular blend is actually collected from a monkey’s fecal matter deep in the amazon, and you argue _‘why the fuck am I paying 10 dollars to drink monkey shit you turd burglar?”_ then the whole ‘blend-origin’ speech starts again and at that point you just want to stick your finger, through your eyeball, into your brain and swirl it around. So if Seungcheol had the patience and the depth of 10 dollars to go queue for good coffee for him- well -Jihoon at least owed him head or something, maybe he would ride him when his legs felt up for it.

“If this coffee doesn’t bring back the feeling in my legs, I’m going to sue you” Jihoon pouts a warning at him. Seungcheol doesn't quite roll his eyes at him as he passes over the coffee.  Jihoon lifts the lid and inhales the steams that wafts from the open top, it’s rich, inviting and carries with it a delicious dark roast scent.

Seungcheol chuckles at how Jihoon practically _coos_ and _ah’s_ with satisfaction as he takes his first few tentative sips. "Should I leave you and the coffee alone then" Seungcheol says dryly.

"Shut up……I have a caffeine withdrawal headache and It's early," says Jihoon. And because his mother did teach him manners, he smiles up at the larger man and adds, "Thank you Cheol" With a blush and a squirm.

Seungcheol beams at him, and moves to sit at the edge of the bed. “Fresh out the oven….these are the best bagels in town.” Seungcheol shoves one of the brown paper bags in his direction. It’s filled with various fresh bagels, and Jihoon picks his favourite, sesame seed. Seungcheol passes him a tub of cream cheese, full fucking fat, fully fucking delicious.

“I hope this is low fat vegan cream cheese” Jihoon warns. Except he knows it’s not and he doesn’t care.

Seungcheol grins at him and passes him a knife to smear the cheese on, Jihoon spreads it on and digs in. Seungcheol smears twice as much cream cheese on his bagel as Jihoon has on his. He eats his first bagel quickly and precisely, while Jihoon nibbles at his cause he’s so caught up watching. Then Seungcheol is on his second bagel and waggles his eyebrows when he catches Jihoon staring.

“See something you like?” Seungcheol grins obnoxiously, and Jihoon would roll his eyes, but he knows it would hurt his head so he doesn’t. Instead, he reaches his hand across and swipes the second half of Seungcheol’s bagel away. He shoots the other man a challenge in case he’s prepared to fight for it, but Seungcheol chuckles and lets him have it and the rest of his coffee too.

………………………

“How do your legs feel?” he says, sitting back down after dumping the empty paper bags in the trash

“Like Jello…..a little numb. No thanks to you and your Foot-Long-Subway” Jihoon says without thinking.

Seungcheol blinks at him, translating what that meant exactly. Then he bursts out laughing. His eyes crinkle. “Oh shit….” he says after coughing hard around a laugh “Did you just give my dick a nickname?”

Jihoon blushes, “Shut-up” But he feels a smile he can’t stop, and Seungcheol laughs again.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to use that name from now on…..it’s the best one I’ve had and it’s got gravitas” Seungcheol jests.

“No…I’m copyrighting that shit so you will have to pay me royalties if you use it” Jihoon says mildly. “What other nick names have you had for your dick?”

“Oh…lets see….The Whole Nine Yards, The Submarine, The Bladder Buster, Big bird, Big Jake-The one Eyed snake, Bigus Dickus, anal probe deluxe, Beatus Maximus, Baby Gravy maker, Cobra Commander, Colon Cowboy, Diamond Cutter, El Presidente….”

That list makes Jihoon choke and snort into the back of his hand as he tries to keep his coffee from coming out his nose. Seungcheol grins, sharp and predatory, his eyes glitter with that same penetrating gaze that cut straight through Jihoon the other day. It should be unnerving being on the receiving end of it- but if anything, Jihoon’s never been one to back down and that look only serves to excite him.

The next twenty minutes pass in the dirtiest, funniest conversation Jihoon’s ever had, and that includes analyzing Seungkwan’s drunken, embarrassing exploits at the work Christmas party.

The conversation between them comes too - ** _easy_**. Too- **_natural_** and Jihoon finds it so ** _odd_**. Usually he isn't someone people just approach and talk to about random shit. When he gets invited to work functions it’s either because everyone else including the janitor and the mailman have got an invite or because Seungkwan; the office’s social butterfly; brings him along as his plus 1.  Sometimes he thinks it’s great- because he _really-really_ doesn’t want to get invited to his co-workers Harry Potter themed Halloween party. And other times it’s a little _deflating_ , but Jihoon knows he hasn't been a pleasant person since Junior high, maybe even **before** that. His parents are sure he came out of his mother’s womb with his fists clenched and a scowl on his face preparing to fight off the nurses trying to snip the umbilical cord. He’s shit company most times of the day, especially in the morning when he knows he has the social skills of an unripe banana and anyone who says different is just being polite.

So why has Seungcheol just bought him breakfast? Why is he hanging around and talking to him like he’s interesting, like what he says matters somehow. He’s even smiling at him like they have this awesome inside joke or hidden language nobody knows about. It leaves Jihoon feeling warm and fluttery inside. Maybe he needs to pee again?

 “…..So then I ended up jogging all the way back to my dorm…without any pants” Seungcheol finishes his story, looking artfully amused, setting Jihoon’s giggling off again. He honestly can’t remember the last time he laughed this much. In a weird way, he almost doesn't recognize himself.

He rubs a twinge out of his leg as they talk and that's of course when Seungcheol decides he needs a leg massage, and tugs at Jihoon’s legs until he’s lying flat with his head resting on the pillow. Seungcheol, digs his fingers into this thighs, building up pressure and working down steadily- while Jihoon's lying there trying to slow down his heart rate and turn his brain back on to start talking again.

Questions and laughter buzz back and forth between them, occasionally Jihoon will break the conversation to moan as large hands work down his legs slowly, rubbing feeling back into them. Jihoon looks up once Seungcheol trails off mid sentence, his gaze focused on one of Jihoon’s feet that he is holding in a firm grip.

“Cheol?” Jihoon alerts him to his own distracted state.

“Oh....sorry…I got distracted…uhmm……..you have…small feet” He explains, pinching the tip of one toe.

“Fuck off….no I don’t” Jihoon laughs, breathless, muscles twitching down to his toes. He tries to wiggle free from Seungcheol’s grip but, the larger man catches his ankle and kisses the indent of the joint before applying firm pressure to the ball of his foot.

The touch, at once casual and intimate, startles Jihoon, and he covers by grumbling about stupid people, temporarily disabling him and mocking him too. Seungcheol’s twitchy lips curve into a grin, looking delighted at getting a rise out of him "I’m not into feet or anything but…..your feet though….are _tiny_ " says Seungcheol. He sounds happy and pinches the tip of another toe “You have like….tiny toe beans….like a cat….it’s pretty fucking adorable”

“Cheeoll….stop” Jihoon whines, heat blossoming his cheeks.

After a while the trembling settles down and he feels marginally better, his butthole still aches but it’s down to a background throbbing. When he looks up, Seungcheol is watching him as he digs the pads of his thumbs into his calf, kneading and bringing back feeling to his legs, slowly but surely. Jihoon doesn’t say anything, he waits for the questions he knows are lurking behind those dark eyes.

“So….when can I see you again?” Seungcheol asks hopefully “And I don’t mean at the gym….I wanna see you outside of all that”

Jihoon blinks in surprise “Why do you even want to see me? We can still fuck even if we don’t meet outside of the gym Cheol” he responds bleakly.

"Listen," says Seungcheol, looking flustered with himself, maybe a little irritated with Jihoon’s answer "I like you….You're my kinda hot, you’re hilariously sarcastic, and even though you spend a lot of time trying to ignore me at the gym and calling me stupid, I know you’re interested, so I’m hanging around until you bore of me”

“I like you too…….and you’re not stupid." is Jihoon’s shy reply. Jihoon's not sure whether that's the stupidest or shittiest compliment he's said to anyone this year, but he’s not good with niceties and it must show on his face because Seungcheol’s face lights up with amusement. Then he laughs, shaking his head.

That gets Jihoon's attention. "What?" Jihoon's voice doesn't quite croak- but it wants to, and the noise that comes out instead is whinier and makes Seungcheol grin. "Why….are you looking at me like that…I wasn’t insulting you" Jihoon says, watching Seungcheol’s lips curving up in an expression Jihoon's never had directed at him before, Seungcheol’s eyes are soft and fond.

“Nothing, it’s just…..you’re really cute when you’re being nice” Seungcheol tells him.

“Oh?…..and what am I when I’m **_not_** being nice?” Jihoon goads.

“Hot **as fuck** ” Seungcheol says, eyes darkening as they actually rake up and down Jihoon's body. Jihoon can practically feel his clothes slide off under that devouring gaze, and for a moment all he can think is that Seungcheol just licked his lips and recalled their intense fucking last night.

“Down boy” Jihoon chides, blushing, because he can’t call into work sick on Monday with the excuse of _‘I got fucked into a wheelchair by my fitness instructor-See you next Tuesday!”_

Seungcheol winks before returning to studiously pay attention to his massage. Jihoon's still trying to form a coherent thought but he can't ignore the small seed of warmth that starts to bloom in his chest, or the heat that rushes into his cheeks, even if he doesn't feel like he deserves the attention. He jerks his foot free from Seungcheol’s grasp then and gently kicks him in the shoulder. That massage has definitely helped "You are such a tease Cheol" he murmurs bashfully.

Seungcheol reaches to massage the other leg instead, he doesn't glance up, but he grins.

“How about breakfast on Monday morning” Jihoon bites out, bravely. For a moment Seungcheol is looking at him, confounded, and Jihoon feels a rush of panic.

_Oh shit….. what if he never meant it? Maybe he was just joking! Oh fuck!_

Except Seungcheol swallows, a slow smile forming on his face and then he says in a thick voice “I know this amazing bakery near the gym…it does these super, drizzly Beignets. I’d love to take you there…we could meet up before work.”

“Yeah….ok” Jihoon agrees, a little breathless.

They end up in the shower together afterwards-which is a necessity as much as it is a pleasure because Jihoon’s legs are still shaky and he needs Seungcheol’s arms cradling his hips, holding him upright as he washes. Seungcheol makes up bad hip-hop rhymes about Jihoon’s milky thighs and tiny toe beans and Jihoon scowls a lot. But he drifts off to sleep that night smiling in spite of himself.

…………………………..

They eat breakfast together every day that week. Even the days Jihoon has scheduled to work from home and can wake up whenever the fuck he wants. He sends the occasional email to work to indicate that he is being productive but usually he’s still in his jammies watching Netflix and eating cookie dough. But now, Seungcheol shows up on his door like a stray puppy with too much energy that Jihoon can only roll his eyes at and give in to. Seungcheol drags him around town, to places he’s never even heard of that serve things he’s only dreamt of- introduces him to the magic of ‘cronuts’, ‘Beignets’ and on the Thursday that week he finally gets a stab at those Red Velvet Pancake’s that Seungcheol has been harping on about. Off course, the man insists on feeding Jihoon again, because he can’t pass up on the chance of getting his fingers licked clean when he reaches up to wipe some frosting of Jihoon’s lips. An elderly couple get flustered, make a complaint and ask to be moved because although they’ve finished, Seungcheol’s fingers are still in Jihoon’s mouth, twenty minutes later.

The buzz between them is present like a low-level hum, it’s building under Jihoon's skin with every glance and joke and kiss between them. It makes him smile at odd times of day, just thinking about it. At lunch with Seungkwan on Monday when he asks him “ _Ok-tell me everything-go_ ”, in a traffic jam driving in his car when he passes a Food Truck, in a brainstorming meeting at work-which nobody seems to be focusing on and if he hears another comment about missing staplers he’s going to fucking quit, it doesn't seem to matter. Seungcheol is always on his mind.

Then suddenly, Seungcheol is the last thing on his mind when he checks his post box and open’s an embossed letter.

_FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...cliffhanger. Not really though. But I have some idea of how I want this to proceed now so......that's why I have left a cryptic ending to this chapter XD  
> What do you think?


	5. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is worried.....

Previously on the adventures of Jihoon and his inability to have good things happen to him.

Jihoon gets the letter in the morning, meeting the mailman shoving it into the post box. He opened the glossy envelope standing outside his block of flats thinking _fuck, fuck, fuck_ with the stunning realization that he is in deep, deep shit. If that weren't enough, his head starts pounding like it wants to fall apart.

He messages Seungcheol and informs him that he has to cancel their breakfast meet up this morning, because this letter is stressing him out and it’s is really fucking bad for his appetite. Then he messages Seungkwan, demanding they meet ASAP because he needs a quick bitch, whine and back-up plan before he has to face a day of work.

They agree to meet at a café near work. When he gets to the coffee shop, he glances over and his eyes lock with Seungkwan, who throws him a nod and a smile, gesturing to an empty seat opposite him in the crowded shop, and before Jihoon’s really thought too hard about it, he slid himself into the chair and passed the letter over with shaky hands.

Seungkwan pushes a cup of coffee over to him, and opens the envelope and starts reading it to himself. Jihoon doesn't pick up his cup, because he's not sure if his hands are steady enough to keep from spilling it all over the place and the last time he spilt hot coffee down his trousers he got banned from Starbucks for yelling “Fuck my thighs!” really loud.

"I don't…. understand Jihoonie…….what’s the big deal?" Seungkwan asks, setting the letter down momentarily.

Seungkwan is neither mortified nor alarmed by it, which is irritating. Jihoon does his best not to bristle but stabs at the letter with his finger. “Did you read it….all of it?” Jihoon asks. He points again, more deliberately, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes and looks down at the letter again, assessing the wording.

Seungkwan starts reading it out loud with way too much enthusiasm, glancing up at Jihoon occasionally and smiling.

_Mr and Mrs Lee_

_Request the pleasure of your company at the marriage of their Daughter_

_Lee Soonmi_

_To_

_Mr Wen Junhui_

_Saturday the 29 th April 2016_

“Yadda yadda yadda….Reception to follow…. It’s just a wedding invitation Jihoonie…it’s good news your sister is finally getting married. I still don’t see what the big de-“

Jihoon huffs in outrage “Look further down” he spits.

Seungkwan sighs and shakes his head “Lee Jihoon and Guest”

 

“There….there it is…Lee Jihoon PLUS GUEST! They expect me to have a date Boo…they are going to shred me limb from limb when I show up empty handed, all alone and pathetic!” That settled, Jihoon slouches into his seat and huffs.

Seungkwan smiles at Jihoon again with a little philosophical head tilt. “This is what you dragged me out here, an hour before work to whine about? Your message said it was an emergency!”

Jihoon throws up his hands “This ** _is_** an emergency! Boo….you know what my family is like. God…they’re going to ask me all these questions about why I’m still single…and now with Soonmi setting a date….They’re going to start with the ‘Shouldn’t you be getting married first’ and ‘Don’t you think it’s time you settled down’ and ‘Who are you dating?’. Jihoon dropped his head into his hands in groaned in despair. “You know what happens when you’re single at a wedding….they make you sit at the singles table….with all the singles….all the pathetic singles and everyone watches us like we’re freaks of nature”

“Jihoon…..they’re not single people….. _they’re children_ …..you’re going to have to sit at the Children’s table” Seungkwan teased.

The look on Jihoon’s face transitions quickly from vague irritation to sharp-eyed distrust “You know what happened last time I went to a family function on my own….”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes “It wasn’t that bad…..I wish my family would try and set me up with people…they’re just looking out for you”

Jihoon stares at him, lips pursed, chin jutting out stubbornly “They set me up with a woman! I had to date her for two weeks because my mother didn’t want me to ‘make a scene’. They know I am gay and they just can’t accept it. What do I have to do…bring a guy home with me?…Oh wait…I tried that already and that was a **_fucking disaster_** ”

“I would offer to go with you but your family knows we are just friends, so they might try and set you up again also….I don’t want to upstage the bride….which, lets face it…is going to happen” He laughs conceitedly “Hey …why don’t you ask your new fuck *cough* gym buddy Seungcheol to go with you” He suggests, sarcastically.

Jihoon, who was about to take a sip off his coffee, pauses and really considers that option for a moment. Seungkwan’s smile falters and he stares at him slack jawed, and Jihoon ignores him, waiting for him to stop.

"You’re not seriously considering asking him? I was joking Jihoon!" Seungkwan gasps “Oh my god no…Jihoon. Don’t be stupid! You barely know the guy. You’ve..what?….fucked a few times and suddenly you’re asking him to be your date to your sister’s wedding. Do you know what that sounds like? Single-White-Male shit!” Seungkwan admonished.

Jihoon sinks down into his seat huffs derisively “Yeah…..you’re right…he’d run a mile” Jihoon agreed. _“_ Yeah…I don’t know what the fuck was I thinking” but he knows. He was thinking that he was lonely, that his life has been really fucking _unpleasant_ these past few months following his last break-up, the last time he visited his parents he was in such a sorry state that he swore of dating again and they took it as an invitation to set him up with a bunch of people who were either too gross, too weird or too female.

Seungkwan leans back and takes a slow sip of his coffee, his lips curled up in a grin. “He’d run ten miles. No…You will just have to go alone or start dating again, somebody who you didn’t meet at the gym and invited them into your bed before you actually got to know them” Seungkwan said.

 

 

Jihoon weaves his fingers together, squeezing his hands nervously “The thing is……I may have given my family the impression that I was in a long term relationship…..to get them off my back for a while” Jihoon admitted sheepishly.

“They don’t know that you’ve been single for the last 6 months?” Seungkwan asks, startled.

“No. I was embarrassed when me and Jin broke up, and they tried to set me up so many times it was humiliating. I wanted it to stop…..so I told them I met somebody a few months ago and….it was getting serious” He said quietly, his cheeks flooding with colour.

“And they believed you?” Seungkwan asked.

“Well they must have because….they stopped. I just thought I would….meet somebody and start dating before Soonmi set her date. I thought this wedding would be like….next year or something not next fucking month! She must be pregnant or something to set it so quickly!” Jihoon stared at the embossed writing on the printed paper. _Jihoon Plus Guest_. ….like it was so normal to get into a relationship after somebody ripped your tiny heart out, stamped on it, drove over it, tied a fucking anchor to it, threw it in the sea, drained the sea and then walked over and tea bagged it.

“Jihoonie” Seungkwan places a hand on his arm, effortlessly drawing his attention and accompanying upset away from the letter in his hands “You’re breaking my heart here Jihoonie. Look….tell you what. I’ll help you out. I’ll grow a beard and your family won’t recognise me!” He suggested, far to chipper for it to be a real offer.

“Really” Jihoon drawled, crossing his arms.

“Sure…..for 200 bucks” Seungkwan offered, eyes narrowing in a challenge.

Jihoon considered him for a moment “150!”

Seungkwan blurted “100!”

Jihoon: “DEAL”

“Yes! Awesome” Seungkwan smiled proudly.

“You’re an idiot” Jihoon said, shaking his head “Shouldn’t you be haggling the price up…not down?”

Seungkwan eyebrows shot up. "Oh….yeah…damn"

………………………………

Jihoon decides to go to the gym after work, despite the anxiety building inside him, because he knows a work out session will exhaust him, because if he's exhausted, he's not thinking, and that's something he'll take. It feels like punishment, and that's something he'll take right now too. It’s a good way to occupy himself when everything else in his life gives him a migraine.

He flashes his access pass at the receptionist, why he bothers though- Jeonghan doesn’t even look up from the magazine he’s pursuing to check. He could be carrying in a fucking chainsaw on his way to a bloody rampage and the man wouldn’t bat an eye.

He’s walking down the corridor towards the changing rooms, passing a few people when somebody unsubtly knocks his arm with his elbow and he briefly loses his balance, dropping his card.

“Oh….I do apologize sir…how clumsy of me” Seungcheol says, taking hold of his arm and pulling him flush against his chest, in a very false show of trying to help him. “Oh…it’s you Jiggly puff…I didn’t see you there” Seungcheol said, deliberately bumping into him again after reaching down to pick up his card, and making a spectacle about helping him, with his bag, returning his card, patting him down unnecessarily and groping him.

“You’re shit at being subtle…..nobody is buying that act” Jihoon said dryly, trying to keep a smile from his face.

“But you enjoyed it….so who cares if nobody bought it” Seungcheol replied with a wink. “I’ve got a private session now…but….if you’re free later….maybe we could get a drink?” He leans over and says right in the Jihoon’s ear.

“Yeah…sure. Sounds great” Jihoon nods.

Seungcheol grins “I’ll….message you where to meet yeah…..it’s not far from here” he says, and Jihoon doesn’t miss the relief as he hurries off.

……………………………….

Jihoon turns down Seungkwan’s offer of a lift home, explaining his plans with Seungcheol and has to endure another lecture about why it would be a bad idea to ask him to accompany him to his sister’s wedding.

"Despite how tempting it is to ask him….please don’t. I like this gym and I don’t want to stop coming here just because you said something to Seungcheol that makes everything really awkward" Seungkwan didn’t give him a chance to answer before they formed up for their workout session.

Jihoon’s takes a seat at the bar, slips off his jacket and gestures to get the bar tenders attention before a warm weight settles next to him at the bar "You come here often?" Seungcheol's smirk is as cheesy as his pick-up line.

"If you’re going to flirt with me you should buy me a drink first," he grumbles, looking Seungcheol up and down appraisingly despite his poor mood. 

“Sure thing Jiggly puff, this bar is pretty strict about serving minors anyway” He teases.

Jihoon has to bite back the urge to tell him to cut it out – he’s left his sense of humor behind. He doesn’t need to be poked and prodded…emotionally today. Doesn’t need any more grief. “I’ll start with a beer….. **start** with a beer…..I don’t know what I’ll end with…cause I could do with getting shitfaced today”

Seungcheol smirks at his tone “Hey I said a drink …I never recommended getting on the liver transplant list” he laughed, ordering two of the same from the barkeep. “So what was this horrific news you received this morning that made you miss the best breakfast?”

“Honestly ….it will seem so stupid and trivial to you. It’s not worth your time hearing about it” Jihoon waved him off, casting his gaze away, his lips pursing.

“Well…try me. If it makes you want to get shitfaced drunk, it must be important”

Jihoon sighed, but relented, giving Seungcheol the abridged version of his problem, his unwilling blind dating exploits even though he said he wouldn’t. He’s aware, as he’s saying each word, that this is too far, that he is crossing an invisible line, this is stepping into altogether unfamiliar territory. But he hasn’t asked Seungcheol anything, he’s not expecting help, he’s just sharing. A problem shared is a problem halved.

“So I’m thinking about faking my death….temporarily of course….and then maybe showing up for the family BBQ…it will be like…a miracle. I think they’ll be so relieved to see me alive they won’t care” Jihoon finished explaining.

There is a small ripple of laughter from the larger man “All this effort because you don’t want them to know you’ve been single for the last 6 months? Have you…told them you are gay?” Seungcheol asked cautiously.

Jihoon nodded slowly, pouting his lips “My family never took the whole…..cock munching revelation in a good way. They still think it’s a phase that I will…’grow out’ of. My mom still expects me to settle down with some woman and start having children” He bit back the urge to argue with Seungcheol’s assessment of his motives.

“I hope that isn’t how you came out to them…..I hope you didn’t actually say ‘Mom, Dad…I love munching cock’….it doesn’t matter how liberal parents can be that never goes down well” Seungcheol joked.

Jihoon grinned “No…I came out properly…I sat them down at the dinner table, told them I had something important to share with them. Then I whipped out this double headed dildo and I went to town on my ass. I think they got the idea” Jihoon recited derisively. Seungcheol threw his head back with rich laughter.

Jihoon lips curved around the bottle as he smiled, then he responded more seriously “I told them I was dating this guy one Christmas…..and then the next Christmas I brought him home with me. It was…. _awful_. So awful in fact we ended up…..breaking up over it. I don’t ever want to feel like that again” Jihoon said.

They stare for a heartbeat, maybe longer, before Seungcheol breaks the connection by looking down, his cheeks reddening. "I could go with you….” Seungcheol said, he was rubbing his right hand around his left wrist. And his voice was softer, tighter. Jihoon wished that Seungkwan was with him to help him analyze what it meant. He would ask for his opinion later. “….you think they’ll get the message when I bend you over the bridal car and take you?" says Seungcheol with enough of an eyebrow wiggle to make Jihoon snort.

Jihoon blinks at him, drink halfway to his mouth. "I sincerely hope you mean that sarcastically."

It's the first thing he says that makes Seungcheol really frown "No…..you need a date and I like spending time with you, so why shouldn’t I accompany you….we’re practically dating…shouldn’t be hard to pretend like we’ve been dating longer" he says.

Jihoon gives him a quick, wide eyed look, but Seungcheol doesn’t seem to have realized exactly what he’s said. Did Seungcheol just say that they were dating? "That would be weird….you’d hate it…..they’re not very nice people” he says instead of asking what he really wants to ask.

 _Hold the phone. We’re dating?_ _You **want** to go with me?_

It's just that he's tried, bringing his boyfriends to family functions and it _was awful_ and Jihoon’s slightly terrified. Christmas dinner with his family the year he brought Jin, was beyond awkward. Or maybe that's just because he felt like he was a blood smear on a microscope slide as his parents asked him questions about their relationship and future and Jihoon was so shy he could only answer with murmurs and shrugs as often as single words. And if Jihoon was being honest, he got a kick out of disappointing them. It didn’t seem to rattle Jin at first, but the Spanish Inquisition, coupled with Jihoon’s reluctance to get intimate under his parent’s roof one night and a sarcastic comment too far resulted in a massive blowout between them. Up until maybe a month ago, he was still recovering from it all.

Now Seungcheol wants a whack on the Jihoon Piñata. Jihoon’s frightened -not of his family- _fuck them_ -but that he'll let something slip. That he'll accidentally say something stupid like ‘ _He’s the one’_ or _‘Fate brought us together’,_ technically it was his asthma. Best case scenario, Seungcheol will think he’s using him to get a reaction and think nothing more of it. Worst case scenario, Seungcheol will run away screaming at the top of his lungs.

“My family are loving but they can be difficult…it’s hard to gain their trust….They’re very judgmental and sarcastic" Jihoon explained.

"You mean …..just like you?" Seungcheol says with a straight face. Now it’s Jihoon’s turn to frown, which just makes Seungcheol grin. “I’m not going to fuck you on top of the wedding cake Jihoon.” Seungcheol’s voice was even softer now, but he was smiling for real now, a slight upwards angle of his lips. “But if you think it’s weird…if it makes you uncomfortable….then forget I said it”

Jihoon can’t suppress the startled bark of laughter that escapes him “I can’t just _forget_ you said it you _weirdo_ ……but it **would** be weird”

The petulant curve that Seungcheol’s mouth takes, makes Jihoon want to do all manner of inappropriate things. “Why?”

“Cause….I don’t know you” Jihoon reflected, keeping his voice soft.

“Oh…I’m sorry…did I fail to introduce myself….Hi I’m Choi Seungcheol, I’m 24 years old. I’m a fitness instructor by day and by night I fight crime, I thought we’d met before but obviously we haven’t although I’m pretty sure I inducted somebody who looked just like you, but that must not be right because you don’t know me even though we had sex last week. Maybe you will be more familiar with my dick….you even gave it a nickname, I believe you called it the-”

Jihoon laughed, ducking his head. He sighed, his relief palpable “Ok…ok….you know what I mean. I’ve known you…more intimately just recently and then suddenly I ask you to come to my sister’s wedding as my date and….you’re not freaking out about it?”

There’s a tiny smile clinging to the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth when he speaks “Why should I _? I like you.”_

Well fuck. Jihoon doesn’t know how to respond to that without choking to death so he deflects “Oh. Ok. Do you…have a suit?”

“You mean I can’t wear my gym uniform to the Wedding? How uptight is your family?” Seungcheol jested. “I have plenty of suits Jihoonie…pick your favourite colour. I look good in them too”

Jihoon giggled, then something Seungcheol said a week ago came to the forefront of his mind.

“You said working at the gym wasn’t your only job…..what’s your other job then?” Seungcheol blinks, still holding his beer at his lips, his head tilts like he's trying to figure out where the question came from, but he answers. "I….occasionally….work for an escort service"

"Holy shit .." Jihoon recoils, because escort? That’s a fancy term for a hooker with a better bank balance and Seungcheol had the balls to ask **him** if **he** was sleeping around enough, to warrant the use of condoms the other day. Not as if Jihoon felt violated, of course; mostly, he was amused Seungcheol would lower himself to something as unrefined as escort work. Jihoon voices the first thought that pops into his head. "You’re a prostitute?"

He knew immediately that this had been the wrong thing to say. It was like a wall of ice fell between them: Seungcheol's expression completely closed off, and he took a step back, asserting distance between them. Jihoon could just feel every inch.

“ ** _No_** …did I say that?” Seungcheol just grins at him more teeth than smile. Jihoon pauses, whole body going still at the sudden chill between them. He almost laughs because it's ludicrous that Seungcheol should care what he thinks, but he doesn't look away. “I don’t have sex with anyone….I just attend functions, go on dates….that’s it”

The hard corners of Seungcheol mouth soften. "I’m not a prostitute Jihoonie…..I just go on dates with people who need company. It’s a pretty flexible job that fits around the gym and it pays well." he winks.

Jihoon felt a wave of relief wash over him. “So….that’s why you have plenty of suits and work out 24/7… Cause you need to look good for your clients?” he assessed. Incorrectly obviously because Seungcheol frowned again.

“I work out in the gym because I’m a fitness instructor. That’s part and parcel of my profession. I barely do the escort thing anymore now. It was just something I did to help pay for my College tuition fees and I still take the odd job if I’m looking to spend more… _extravagantly_ ” Seungcheol murmurs, the crystal lighting from the bar top glinting off of the bottle of beer in his hand, “Usually I’d get an email seeing if I was available for an event….we would meet up in person or talk over the phone and they’d brief me about what I needed to say, wear, how to act….then I would attend an event with them”

Jihoon watches his Adam’s apple move when he swallows another mouthful, thinks about the way it would taste if he leaned over and kissed Seungcheol right on the mouth. “So…you were like arm candy basically?” Jihoon said.

“Yeah….but I needed to seem convincing…..a lot more research involved. Sometimes I would get these portfolios of information….things I had to mention or certain quirks I had to have so that their friends or family bought into it. It’s like….these people had this ideal boyfriend imagined in their head this whole time but couldn’t find anybody to fit that mould….so never settled down.” Seungcheol observes, there’s a fraying edge to his voice like a loose thread. Jihoon wants to grab it and pull till there’s nothing left.

“Did you sleep with them?” Jihoon asked. It’s not a line of questioning he’s ever ridden before or is comfortable with, but the alcohol derails him enough to ask it.

Seungcheol barks out laughter “No….like I said…It wasn’t sexual services they were after….it was …support…comfort I guess? Occasionally they would get relaxed or brave enough….to ask if we could fuck. I liked to think I did such a good job that they started to believe in the relationship themselves but…I never agreed to sleep with anyone. I made that pretty clear in my profile anyway. There is a fine line between an escort service and being a prostitute …..I knew which side of the line I wanted to stay on at the end of the day, despite what people thought when they hired me” Seungcheol finishes, a small flicker of regret painted on his face before he flashes Jihoon a smile.

Jihoon just blinks and lets it pass, writes it off as an aberration. He takes another drink from his bottle. “What if they were really hot…..?”

Seungcheol smiles like a shark. Soft lips wet with spit and alcohol, a smile dangerous for its false innocence. “If they were hot…why would they need to go through a dating agency”

Jihoon takes another swig of his beer, emptying it. “You’re not making me feel any better about this Cheol. I sound like these losers you fake dated for effect. I might as well just hire you like they did” he assessed bitterly.

Seungcheol scrunches his face up, the expression on his face is faintly worried, brows drawn up “Hey….it’s **_not_** the same thing. We’ve already slept together and you didn’t ask me to go with you. I offered and…if you recall I hit on you first….although you were so wrapped up in towels and being a self conscious, sarcastic prick, you didn’t even notice me” he said, leaning in closer to Jihoon’s side.

“Fuck off” Jihoon laughs, shielding a smile with the back of his hand “I thought you were just being your friendly self….thought you were like that with everyone”

He catches Jihoon’s gaze, eyeing him up and watching the way Jihoon sucks in a breath in response, his pupils dilating “Have you seen me help anybody else….stretch out? You know it’s not even my job to restock the shower room….I just told the janitor I would do it so I could hopefully catch you naked”

Jihoon blushed, head bowed, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “You’re lying…shut up”

“I’m also only contracted to work 4 days a week….I did a whole bunch of overtime just so that I could watch you work out” Seungcheol admitted, his voice is hushed.

Jihoon has to bite down on his lower lip to regain control of his brain. “Oh my god…shut up”

Seungcheol leaned in closer, crowding him against the bar “Half those exercises I got you practicing….are not even **real** circuit routines…I made em’ up, just so that I could watch you bend over. I wanted to assess just _how fucking- flexible- you- were_ ” He said the last few words slowly, letting his enunciation drag a little, syrupy slow.

Jihoon swallows hard, throat bobbing “You know I’m going to put in a complaint about you and your extremely unprofessional behavior” he mocked, voice shaky with lust.

“Go ahead….I’m sure Choi Seungcheol, the Gym’s ‘customer complaints manager’ will take them very seriously” Seungcheol ginned wickedly.

Jihoon scoffed and ordered another beer “You are too hot to be attracted to me. You just see me as some kind of side mission to your escort job. Good practice or something for when they ask you to date somebody who is really messed up” Jihoon says, it’s said lightheartedly but a small part of him actually believed in that assessment and it makes the bile in his stomach rise.

He takes a sip from his newly opened beer, eyeing Seungcheol over the neck of the bottle and trying to ignore the shaking of his hand, until Seungcheol’s takes bottle from him, sets it down on the bar top, puts one hand under Jihoon's chin and looks him hard in the eye "That’s bullshit and you know it. I told you…I like you. You need to get over this…’I’m a mess’ shit you’ve got yourself believing in cause I’m not buying into it" Seungcheol says.

Jihoon doesn't know why he gives in and smiles warmly. Maybe it’s because Seungcheol is looking at him like he sees the hurt that Jihoon's been hiding inside — the hurt that everyone else instinctively shies away from.

…………………………

Jihoon finishes his seconds beer as they converse and then Seungcheol prods his arm. “Come on…” he says, magically on his feet and already wearing his jacket. Jihoon nods slowly, because the alcohol is suddenly hitting his system hard now and probably drinking his limit after a workout was not such a good idea, especially on an empty stomach. He grabs his jacket from behind his stool and stands, his balance is off and he feels lightheaded after sitting so long but shuffles out behind Seungcheol.

When they get outside and the fresh night air hits him, his head tilts and his vision is not much better. Seungcheol catches his arm when he trips over the last step and nearly goes sprawling, looping an arm around his back and his hand falling easily, naturally, to Jihoon’s hip.

Jihoon blinks up at the larger man, then squints, bringing his vision back into focus, before running a hand through his hair and leaving it standing on end “Woah….I think I might be drunk”

“I think you’re right Jihoonie…..but you had like…two beers. Guess it’s cause you’re small…..small tolerance”

“Yeah” Jihoon agrees at first, because the alcohol has slowed down his responsiveness and then when he registers that Seungcheol has in fact called him small, he whips his head up and glares, but it comes out looking more like a fond squint “Hey….watch it….gonna….make me angry….gonna…make me….beat you up….” He threatens slowly, his words failing him. Seungcheol chuckles at the less than threatening display but raises his palm up, placating.

Jihoon shrugs himself free and makes a move down the steps again to hail a cab. "Wait" Seungcheol jumps down the steps beside him, reaching out at the bottom, hand on Jihoon’s chest, and swinging in front of him, blocking his path. The grin is gone, replaced by a more serious expression. He has very dark eyes. "You’re too drunk to get a taxi…I honestly don’t trust most of the cab drivers in the city so….let me take you home"

“You don’t think I can look after myself….I can kick your ass you know….I just choose not to cause I’m a pacifier” Jihoon says, with an escalating degree of annoyance.

“You mean a pacifist? _Wow_ , I’m _definitely_ not calling you a cab, C’mon” Jihoon lets Seungcheol drag him along; the strong hand circling his wrist doesn’t let go. Seungcheol gets him to his car and opens the passenger door for him, waiting like a fucking gentleman for him to take a seat so that he can close the door behind him.

“I’m a little tipsy Cheol…not an invalid!” He huffs, then completely contradicts his statement by knocking his head into the car door. “Owww”

“Oh shit…god Jihoonie…sorry…you really are a lightweight!” Seungcheol grimaces, apologetic, reaching over to run a palm over his forehead, willing the ache away.

Seungcheol eases him into the chair, shuts the door and moves over to the driver’s side. When he climbs in, he hands Jihoon a water bottle “Drink up, you’re probably dehydrated after your work out and then we’ve just given you fluids in the form of beer to compensate…that’s probably why you’re getting drunk so fast” he explains.

Jihoon tilts his head back and takes a few gulps, caps the bottle and lets his head slump against the passenger window, the cold surface seeps into his brain. It helps a little.

“Buckle up Jihoonie” he can hear Seungcheol says, then he says something else but Jihoon doesn’t hear a word after that. In fact, he’s pretty sure he fell asleep somewhere in between Seungcheol leaning over to help him buckle his seatbelt for him and jolts awake he feels a warm hand sliding over his hip and groping around his ass.

“Hmm….” He groans, reaching to take the hand away and brings it towards his dick instead. Seungcheol chuckles warmly but removes his hand and titters at him “I’m not molesting you in your sleep Jihoonie…I’m trying to fish out your house keys….we’re here” He says, slipping his hand into Jihoon’s back pocket and fumbling about before pulling out a set of keys.

“I should…get home…I have to work in the morning Ch-eol” Jihoon tells him.

“You are home….I just need to open the door Ji-hoon” Seungcheol mimics his drunken slur, pulling him flush against him as he slides the key in the lock and twists, pushing the door open with his foot and maneuvering them in, Jihoon balanced over one arm. He deposits Jihoon on the couch carefully, then retreats for a moment. The next thing Jihoon feels is a sharp sting of ice on his forehead and he jolts with the contact.

“Fuck!” he yelps, eyes snapping open to see Seungcheol holding a bag of frozen peas against his head.

Seungcheol smiles down at him but presses the bag closer “There is a bump on your head….I want to ice it before I go… or I’m gonna have to get my car door removed for hurting your pretty face” he says, tone soothing.

With one hand shading his eyes from the ceiling light, Jihoon squints up at him. "You’re leaving? Don't you want to fuck me?" Jihoon says, because his brain to mouth barrier still hasn't recovered.

“I do…..just not when you’re drunk….I feel like I’m taking advantage and I already feel like I’m doing that already with the size difference” Seungcheol leers.

Jihoon bats away the bag of peas from his head and sits upright “Oh fuck off…just cause I’m a little shorter than you ..don’t give me that shit…I can handle you…c’mon…fight me” Jihoon said, raising his fists, unbalancing and then tilting back into the couch.

“You’re just proving my point here Jihoonie” Seungcheol said, very amused at his display.

Jihoon’s eyebrows knit delicately and he frowns “And you’re just proving my point….you’re treating me just like one of your escort clients….I just got lucky that first time….now you’re not going to fuck me” Jihoon huffed.

Seungcheol scoffed “Really? That’s the logic you’re going to use? I’m just trying to do the gentlemanly thing here”

“Pfffft…gentlemanly….stop being so gentle….fuck me!” Jihoon hissed. He can see the jump in Seungcheol’s pulse, the delicate flutter against flushed skin. Jihoon watches him from beneath his eyelashes, the stubborn set of his jaw no less than a dare.

Seungcheol slumped his shoulders then reached down and in one smooth move flipped Jihoon over his shoulder “Alright…you asked for it” he said, turning and walking down towards the direction of the bedroom.

“Yay!” Jihoon let out a small cheer of victory, reaching down to pat Seungcheol’s ass as he carried him over his shoulder.

………………………………….

Jihoon sobers up pretty quickly one his dick hardens, never the one to miss out on the memory of a good fuck. He groans as the first finger presses in, forcing himself to relax. He levers himself forward, finding Seungcheol’s shoulder with his mouth, pushes his hips down with a guttural moan and rocks Seungcheol’s finger deeper. It feels good, so good, and when Seungcheol crooks his finger, just right, pressing against his prostate, Jihoon bites down on his shoulder, hard, pre-come leaking liberally.

He takes a moment to breathe, but then there's two fingers sliding in and a bite of pain as they stretch him open. Jihoon embraces the burn, rocks back again.

“Ahh…Cheol…more…..c’mon…” He moans.

It's not long before he abandons Seungcheol’s shoulder for his mouth and kisses him, the warmth of his mouth is soft and slick and tinged faintly with salt from the beer they were drinking. As a third finger enters him ,their kiss breaks as Jihoon whines in his throat, biting his lip as Seungcheol curls his fingers to the knuckle. He's riding the edge, needing a hand on his cock to help him off, but Seungcheol doesn't touch him.

By the time Seungcheol is ready to fuck him, Jihoon is a sobbing mess, stretched snugly around four thick fingers, pupils blown wide with stimulation.

“Ch-cheol….pl-please…I….ahhh” Jihoon begs, his voice-shredded.

Seungcheol slips his fingers free and then grabs Jihoon’s leg, folding it up against his chest to expose his pink, lube-slicked hole. Bracing his hands over the smaller man’s trembling body, he settles in between Jihoon’s legs that wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to his desired destination and pushes into him with a deep, rolling thrust.

_“Fffuucckk…a……cheoollll”_

 “Yes _…god_ …Jihoonie….nice and tight for me.” Seungcheol grunts, rocking into the pressure of Jihoon’s body. He’s panting, lips parted, eyes huge and dark. Everything narrows down to this, Jihoon under him, his smaller body clenching around his cock, the tiny hitch in his lungs as Seungcheol fucks him open, the quivering tremor of his muscles, the tension in his thighs, wrapped tight around Seungcheol’s waist.

Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut following a round of spine numbing thrusts and he tips his head back to bounce of the bed behind him. Seungcheol watches him through hooded eyes, pulls out slightly then adjusts his angle and pushes in again with a hard roll of his hips, hard enough for Jihoon to snap his head forward again screaming. “You wanted this….….stay awake for it” Seungcheol said through gritted teeth.

“You bastard….I wasn’t sleeping…..uhh…uhh…fuck…” Jihoon groans, curling his fingers into the ruffled mess of Seungcheol’s hair, tugging as he rides out the rhythm of deep, punishing thrusts of Seungcheol’s hips.

“Ughh…ah…hmm yes…Cheol…fuck… _fuckk..fucckkk_ ” Jihoon crumbles, clutching helplessly at the sheets. His orgasm shuddering through them both as his body trembles, goes taut and rigid and then lax and he’s faintly aware of the slickness of his release coating his stomach.

“Shit….hm….so good….good Jihoonie”

The hot, tight grip of his muscles around Seungcheol’s member, intensifies the friction between them and Seungcheol shudders and twitches as he comes inside of him, making small satisfied noises. Jihoon is momentarily mesmerized by how his shoulder muscles shift beneath his skin as he jerks forward in tight controlled movements with each pulse of come he shoots inside of him.

After Seungcheol pulled out, Jihoon promptly fell asleep. His head lolled with the slight dip of the bed as Seungcheol got in next to him, his smooth cheek tipping close to Seungcheol’s chest as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. Although he'd watched Jihoon sleep before, Seungcheol felt compelled to watch him as much as he could without feeling like a creep in the gym trying to crawl into his skin.

Jihoon grunts and butts his head under Seungcheol’s chin, impulsively he reaches out and smooths out the soft blonde hair on the top of his head. Jihoon’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, his breath is shallow, lips parted and pleading. Seungcheol realizes, looking at him small and slack in the cradle of his arm, that he’ll never be able to undo what’s happening- nor, does he want to.

Jihoon’s an acquired taste. And now that’s he got a taste for him, he wants _all of him_. But it’s going to be a challenge because Jihoon is himself a challenge, it’s there written into every hard angle of his thoughts, every sharp word on his lips and every smooth curve of his body. Jihoon takes time to open up and let him in. Jihoon’s the type of guy that changes as time passes, as he begins to relax, the more he reveals – Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone else who protected themselves so entirely. Every new secret that Jihoon shares makes him seem more fragile, more vulnerable. And every secret and insecurity is shared so cautiously and so reluctantly that Seungcheol is beginning to think that Jihoon’s never had anyone to tell them to before now.

 

……………………………..

Jihoon’s eyes burst open on first sound of his alarm, he reaches over to quieten it or smash it to pieces but it silences all of a sudden and when he turns his head, Seungcheol is standing before him, wearing some very nice, very fitted, very distracting black boxers, and he’s holding a cup in his hands. Jihoon’s eyes flick over him –he’s tempted to reach over and grope the cock confined in there and thank it personally for a wonderful night, but sits up and accepts the coffee instead.

Seungcheol just made him coffee, which means sometime while Jihoon was still asleep, Seungcheol got up and started digging through the catastrophic mess that was his kitchen, searching for the coffee. Well…if that wasn’t domestic as fuck!

“Ok….I said a lot of embarrassing things last night….that was the alcohol talking….thank you for not fighting me” Jihoon said, peering up at the larger man through his lashes and blushing before taking a much needed sip of the strong coffee Seungcheol’s made him

“I’m sorry too…..I’m sorry my car door gave you that bump on your head. I’m sorry I took advantage of your drunken state and fucked you. But you twisted my arm with that ….escort comment. You ever use that against me again…..” His voice catches a bit, his eyes dark and wide “I’m not going to do anything….I’m just gonna leave. I don’t want to constantly prove myself to you like that. The escort thing…it’s not real for me. **This is** ”

Jihoon’s mouth has gone dry, his heart bucking against his ribs like a jackrabbit. The look on Seungcheol’s face is intent, focused, stripping Jihoon of his presumptions. Jihoon looked down into his coffee and frowned, he could feel the skin over his forehead tighten around the bump there “I’m sorry…..I know that now. I just really wanted you….and….I guess it’s stupid to ask for proof like that but…I’m a needy little bitch. You should probably get out while you still can” he murmurs under his breath.

It’s only a brief moment of paralyzing insecurity, but Seungcheol ends it before it even truly takes hold. He takes the coffee cup from Jihoon, sets it down on the dresser, cups Jihoon’s cheeks and leans down “You’re going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me Jihoonie” he says, before catching his mouth in a rough kiss, swallowing his retort before it can even leave his lips. Jihoon submits with a muffled whine, arching forward as Seungcheol moves down and crowds him against the bed, with a knee between his thighs.  

……………………………..

“I’m going to be _so_ late for work……and I’m going to have to sit on a cushion for the rest of the week. How am I going to explain that?” Jihoon said, limping out of the shower, sore but satisfied.

“Tell them….you went horse riding or something” Seungcheol said, toweling his hair dry.

Jihoon pushes his wet hair off his forehead and scowls righteously. “I did go horse riding Cheol…..you were the fucking horse!” he said, moving over to his wardrobe to start preparing for work.

Seungcheol released a rough chuckle “Get dressed, I’ll make you more coffee” he said, tugging on his pants.

Jihoon pulled out a shirt from his wardrobe and flung it on the bed. “Is there like…a website…that people book you through?” Jihoon asked.

“Oh…for the escort job…no. I just know the guy who runs it and sometimes he passes on an email to see if I’m interested. Why? You looking to make a complaint or something? Technically you can’t cause I was never hired” Seungcheol says with a smirk.

“Naw…I was just gonna leave you a review. ‘Seungcheol is a true gentleman, nice smile, makes good coffee, buried me with his enormous cock’… Guess I’ll just have to leave a review at the gym instead” He joked, feeling an embarrassing rush of warmth.

Seungcheol snickered, pulling his shirt on “Make sure you mention something about the gym though…otherwise they won’t let me add that review to my business card” Seungcheol jested.

Before he left, Jihoon touched his wrist, a gentle brush of his fingers against Seungcheol’s skin. He said “Thank you,” too, but he hoped the second of brief contact had been enough for Seungcheol to sense the depths of his gratefulness. Gratefulness, and surprise, and some other emotion he couldn’t quite identify.

Seungcheol doesn’t say anything, just sucks in a soft breath at the tentative touch, smiles and gives him one last kiss before he leaves.

………………………

Jihoon gets to work late again. After setting his takeaway coffee down at his desk he closes his eyes for a minute. When he feels someone beating against his fuck-off threshold and knocks on his cubicle he knows without even looking up, that it's Seungkwan. It takes all of two seconds to decide he's annoyed.

“Wow. I thought you looked like shit yesterday” Seungkwan teased “but you’re taking it to a whole new level with that ugly bruise on your head….Did Seungcheol bat your head with his dick of steel or something?”

“Fuck off,” Jihoon says with deepest sincerity.

Seungkwan just sighs and smothers a yawn in his hand “No, seriously. You okay?”

Jihoon cracks an eye open and glares. “Fine….just….hungover. He didn’t do this….he’s a gentleman. It was his fucking car door”

“Right.” Seungkwan sits down at the edge of his desk and drops his keys on the hard wooden surface. Loudly. “I hope you’re still not worrying about this wedding date thing….because I’ve been thinking….I could grow a moustache and-”

“Seungcheol has agreed to go with me,” Jihoon snaps, because sharing that piece of information now--was a sure sight better than letting Seungkwan find out about it later in the gym and do something horrific like: break his neck falling off his treadmill in shock or running around the gym, blowing a whistle, waving his hands and screaming ‘GET OUT OF THE WATER’ like some kind of lifeguard trying to ward Seungcheol away from Jihoon who was some kind of man hungry shark, lurking in the depth of the ocean waiting to bite off his swimming trunks.

But the look Seungkwan levels at him is devoid of any amusement. Jihoon wonders if the bump on his head looks that bad or if Seungkwan is about to impart some pearl of wisdom he’s learned in his twenty odd years of existence. Frankly, he can go shove it, but Jihoon is saved from the incoming sermon when his phone buzzes and he reaches to answer it.

It’s Seungcheol, puffing out of breath “Hey…sorry. Just wanted to make sure you got to work okay…I feel terrible, letting you get that sloshed last night…I didn’t even buy you breakfast. How are you feeling?”

“I feel like how Seungkwan looks” Jihoon answers, ignoring the slack jawed offended expression Seungkwan throws him.

“Sweaty?” Seungcheol says, voice tinged with amusement.

Jihoon laughs at that, even though it hurts every fiber of his body and his head is pounding “Not quite…..it’s too late for breakfast…..but maybe you can make it up to me with lunch” He asks, turning his back to Seungkwan who is busy trying to gesture to him wordlessly.

“It’s a date”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone freaking out about the cliffhanger....guys. I can't angst. I just can't angst with Jicheol. Not for long anyway. XD  
> Hope you enjoy!


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets unreasonably jealous.....

It’s a beautiful day, the air is crisp in the church, sunshine's pouring down through the stained glass window overhead as the minister presides over the wedding. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of Choi Seungcheol and Boo Seungkwan”

_Oh crap..not again._

“If there is any reason why these two should not be joined together in sweaty matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold you peace”

“I OBJECT!” Jihoon shouts, running down the aisle, then suddenly the aisle is a never-ending treadmill and he has to run faster, and faster and he’s reaching out to stop this disaster of a joining. Just as they lean in for their kiss he breaks it up, yanking Seungcheol aside, gasping for air.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He screams at him “You can’t marry Seungkwan….he’s …..he’s…sweaty and I thought…we…we had something.”

Seungcheol looks at him with sad, eyes, a little fondly “But Jihoon…..you pushed me away and…Seungkwan was there for me, he’s more fun and……and **_I love him_** ”

“Nooooooooooooooo” Jihoon screams at the top of his lungs, dropping to his knees in despair. Then a helicopter crashes through the stained glass window of the church and Arnold Schwarzenegger barrels out, yelling at everyone to “Get to the choppa!”

……………………………….

Jihoon wakes up blinking in the suddenly-too bright sunlight, breathing hard, sweat on his brow. It was just another dream….well obviously cause- what the actual fuck! That’s the last time he accepts movie recommendations from Netflix.

He’s had this dream before, a few times now, usually with different endings however, but the main theme remains the same. Seungcheol gets married to Seungkwan _every-damn-time_ , except that one time he gets married to Judge Judy and that’s probably because Jihoon fell asleep watching it moments before.

He knows exactly why he’s having these dreams. They all started two weeks ago when Seungkwan invited them out to dinner, in an effort to get to know Seungcheol better. Everything was going fine, swimmingly in fact, the food was good, the wine was excellent, the conversation was flowing. Seungkwan was tremendously entertaining, but then nature called and Jihoon needed to go to the bathroom. He came back to find them discussing something in very, _hush-hush_ voices,  with closed off body language and they ceased the minute he was in earshot of the table. Normally Jihoon would have suspected them of planning a surprise birthday of sorts, for him- but his birthday was months away, in November, so there was only one logical explanation.

 **They were having an affair.** Seungcheol was going to leave him, run away and marry Seungkwan. They would have a beautiful ceremony, dressed in some designer tux’s, and frolic with guests in the foothills of some mountain, next to some lake somewhere in Italy. They would ask Jihoon to be their best man, **just fucking typical** , to rub his face in their love and Jihoon would have to accept because he didn’t want to seem like he was still pining after Seungcheol or anything. He would have to watch them have their first kiss as a betrothed couple, cut the wedding cake-feed each other a piece! Those fucking greedy bastards! And because he’s the best man, he’d have to give a speech about the whole fucking charade and everyone would clap and there would be bountiful tears and then they would probably make a home video of them fucking in the honeymoon suite and send it to Jihoon as a keepsake gift, and Jihoon would have to watch it because Seungkwan would grill him about it when he came back from his extended honeymoon a month later, with a fabulous fucking tan which will look great with his wedding ring which was basically a giant rock diamond on his finger, that Jihoon could probably build a tiny house on! And Jihoon’s going to be alone, his pasty-boring-angry self for ever and ever.

He scans their faces as he takes his seat again, and tries hard to suppress the petulant inner voice saying, _HOW DARE THEY!_

It’s impressive how he’s built this imaginary life for them together in the space of a few minutes. He knows it’s ludicrous. It’s not completely out of the realm of possibility that they are interested in each other, but he’s confident Seungcheol wants him and only him. It doesn’t stop him throwing Seungkwan scathing looks across the table for the rest of the evening.

He’s trying not to let his imagination and insecurities get the better of him, but then when Seungcheol excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Seungkwan leans over to speak to him “He’s such a nice guy Jihoonie…you’re so lucky. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know him” he says, with a sweetness to his tone that Jihoon’s learned the hard way to be wary of. He narrows his eyes at Seungkwan dangerously, as though if he squints hard enough he'll see right through him and his big fat secrets.

Seungkwan raises an incredulous eyebrow at him “Everything ok? You keep giving me this….squinty look….something the matter?”

Jihoon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath “Yes….fine…I’m just getting a bit of a migraine….must be the wine” he says with all the fake pleasantness he can muster.

“Oh….well here, I think I have some painkillers in my pocket” Seungkwan offers reaching around to fish them out of his Jacket.

“It’s ok Boo……..keep them” Jihoon waves him off “ _You’ll need them soon_ ” he murmurs that last part under his breath.

Seungkwan wrinkles his nose and blinks “What was that?”

“I said…have you seen my dessert spoon?” Jihoon deflected smoothly, face full of innocence.

………………………………….

That night, the dreams start.

He wakes up the first night, furious, anger seeping out of every pore in his body. He wants to shake Seungcheol awake, demand that he reveal the nature of the quiet conversation they were having at the dinner table and put an end to his misery.

Instead he flops back into his pillow and replays the evening in his head, assures himself that Seungcheol hasn’t looked at Seungkwan in anyway except friendly, that he probably has no plans to ever fall in love and marry Seungkwan. He tries to sleep it off and curls into the warmth of Seungcheol’s chest, but then his mind replays the evening again, this time Seungcheol and Seungkwan are holding hands across the table, starring lovingly into each other’s eyes. He shakes the image from his head, curls his arms around Seungcheol’s waist and snuggles deeper. Then his mind replays the evening again, this time Seungkwan is sitting on Seungcheol’s lap and they’re laughing and hugging and feeding each other chocolate fudge cake, and Jihoon grinds his teeth but tries to sleep. Each time he replays the evening, the events become more distorted until he imagines them having full blown intercourse on the Grande piano in the restaurant, while Jihoon is forced to play a romantic melody on it, to coincide with their lovemaking.

Needless to say, he doesn’t sleep very well that night. He shys from Seungcheol’s touch the next morning and puts it down to lack of sleep and not the pit of hurt in his stomach- even though he gives Seungkwan the dirtiest look at work.

He's walking down the corridor, on his way to his cubicle, when the memory of him running down the aisle, towards Seungkwan and Seungcheol takes him over by ambush. He shakes it from his head and looks up to see Seungkwan standing in front of him, arms crossed.

 **“I do”** Seungkwan says.

“What!” Jihoon gasps. Thank god Jihoon has a slightly better grasp on his voice than he does on his expression.

“I do……you messaged me if I wanted to go to the gym after work and I do….I do want to go to the gym” Seungkwan says, curious at the sudden fear on Jihoon’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that” says Seungkwan, his face wounded. “I didn’t steal your stapler….I never even saw it…I don’t even know what it looks like” he defends.

“No….nothing. I was just thinking……you really look awfully bloated in white.” Jihoon spits back immaturely, much to Seungkwan’s open mouthed mortification.

…………………………………….

Some days later, he’s at the gym and it takes him less time than usual to get dressed for his work-out, so he arrives at the cardio room early and finds Seungcheol leaning over Seungkwan’s bike, again, talking very _hush-hush_. He watches them murmur and smile quietly from a short distance away; he doubts they even noticed his presence.

Something cold and slimy and altogether terrible settles into the pit of Jihoon’s stomach. He’s gripped with a sudden and urgent desire to escape the room by the quickest means possible as his brain works overtime to create endless scenarios of what they were quietly conspiring about, their inevitable elopement probably!

He wants to jump out the window, but they are like triple-quadruple glazed and none of them actually open so he’ll probably end up as a sorry smudge mark on the window, with a dislocated shoulder and still in the room. He wants to scream in frustration, grab his towel and choke the life out of somebody. But he resists all those impulses somehow, and when they stop conversing and turn to look at him, he avoids the duo altogether and turns on his heels and leaves.

He attends a fitness class instead. Some crazy aerobics shit, the instructor has him doing the strangest of moves all in the name of exercise, to a hyper soundtrack and his hips feel like they’ve crumbled into dust after. He limps out to find Seungcheol waiting for him, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Why…. Why did you leave?” He asks, confused.

Jihoon wants to snort, and is only holding back out of politeness and the fact that he has taken out his fury in the class, worked out most of the dread from his system “I just thought I’d…try something new” Jihoon said shrugging his shoulder, even that was painful.

Seungcheol purses his lips, he’s frowning a little, but he's not actively disagreeing with anything “Yeah…but that’s like an intensive expert level aerobics class Jihoonie. Why don’t you start on a lower level?”

Jihoon puffed and leaned against the wall “Expert level? Really? But…..the instructor was like….middle aged? I thought it would be…a moderate level intensity”

There's a patient look in Seungcheol eyes, and a glint of humor, “No, that’s just Psy…he’s got crazy reserves of energy, he can dance all fucking day long. I’m honestly surprised you made it out alive” Seungcheol grinned, looping an arm around Jihoon’s waist and helping him over to the changing rooms.

…………………………….

So he decides the less time spent in the cardio room, the less time around Seungcheol and Seungkwan and their blossoming, unbridled passionate love that only he seems to be aware of, the better for his sanity. Seungkwan offers to join him in one of the classes and he declines the offer. He doesn’t even make up a reasonable excuse he just says. NO. His manners are an extinct concept nowadays. Then he storms off the opposite direction of the cardio room, to peruse the notice board.

The fitness classes available are a combination of ridiculously easy and ridiculously hard, like whoever designed them doesn't know how to take the middle road.  Jihoon doesn’t want to venture into the realm of using dance as a form of exercise…because he thinks he’s gay enough, thank you very much. Classes like aerobics are equally ridiculous because he’s not a 1970’s housewife, although Seungkwan did assure him that he’s not expected to wear spandex and tube socks. He’d considered joining one of the boot camp classes, but even Seungcheol breaks out in a little sweat after running one of those and complains about a slight ache in his knee, and if Seungcheol is sweating and aching- Jihoon might as well lie under a bus and wait for it to run him over before he signs up for that.

“Hello there Sir….looks like you could use… _a hand_ ” Seungcheol says, circling him from behind him.

Jihoon bites down on the urge to shove him off and tell him he’s sounding like a cheesy, opening line from a porno movie and but luckily for Seungcheol, he chooses that moment to press his chest firmly against Jihoon’s back, kisses the back of Jihoon’s head and throws in the disgustingly effective puppy eyes and dimples. It works on Jihoon like a charm every time. He can’t help his reaction, doesn’t want to hide the shift in his posture, the way his body language goes pliant when he turns his head to look at Seungcheol. “Oh….Hi. Fancy seeing you here” Jihoon says in mock surprise.

“Really? At the gym where I work….this is the most likely place you’d find me….” He responds, the sarcasm going over his head.” Are you trying out for another class? I miss having you in the cardio room” Seungcheol says sullenly.

Jihoon tries to ignore the warm glow those words light inside him. “Hmm. I’m just checking out the classes available… ….want to mix it up a little” he says, turning back to the board.

“I suppose it is important to keep things exciting, try something new once in a while. Like Seungkwan” Seungcheol said, warm hands slipping just above Jihoon’s t-shirt to cradle his hips.

Jihoon’s eyes widen at that statement, he clenches his fists because: did Seungcheol just say, what he thinks he just said.

“Seungkwan tries lots of different classes, to keep things exciting….you should take a leaf out of his book. So it doesn’t get boring” He explains. Jihoon turns his head slowly to examine Seungcheol’s face, which seems relaxed, devoid of any malicious or hurtful intent.

Jihoon studies him, trying to translate a second meaning behind those words “How do you propose I do that?” Jihoon asked, unconsciously leaning away from his touch.

“Hmm….I’m sure you can think of something. I have a few ideas….” Seungcheol said, hands slipping from Jihoon hips, briefly, before he moves forward and pulls him tighter against him. “…..I’m not sure you’re ready for them yet”

………………………………

Jihoon’s not sure if he’s interpreted Seungcheol’s statement about keeping ‘things’ exciting correctly. When he’s had time to think about it, it could mean anything. In context to their conversation yesterday-it was probably something basic like, switching to weights training, taking up cross-fit or just attending a fitness class.

But to his insecure, dream addled brain Jihoon has chosen to over analyze it, negatively interpret it and translate it into: Seungcheol is bored of me.

Ok, yes Seungcheol never said it, but Jihoon can hear it plainly enough. He has read between the lines.

Seungcheol must find him boring, that’s why he’s having these dreams, that’s why Seungcheol is going to leave him and marry Seungkwan, because Seungkwan is full of _life_ and _joy_ and _happiness_ and Jihoon is a boring motherfucker who will never try anything new and die a vanilla existence.

Well he’s damned if he’s going to let Seungcheol slip through his fingers that easily. Not without a fight.

**_Challenge accepted_ **

So that’s why he’s spends a good portion of his lunch break the next day, in the men’s bathrooms, inserting a butt plug in his hole. How this is going to cement their relationship…who the fuck knows! But it made perfect sense to him last night when he was rummaging around his drawers desperately searching for it. He’s owned it for years but never used it, never really had to opportunity or guts, or even the flexibility for that matter. But Seungcheol’s cock has taken care of that.

The plug is a silver stem with a bulbous head on one end, a flat surface with a ring on the other, it’s wide but not as thick as Seungcheol. Jihoon does not spend much time opening himself up, although he has somewhat planned this, he does not have the luxury of copious amounts of lube, a helping hand or a mirror, just a cursory stretch with two slick fingers before he is positioning the head of the plug at his entrance and pressing it in.

The plug inside him is a thick, unforgiving hardness, forcing Jihoon open, a rough friction that hurts with every movement. It’s not comfortable by any means, sitting or standing, the ache is prevalent for now, but it's his first time to try this and he’s sure it will be worth it once he gets to the gym, seduces Seungcheol into gym sex and raises the middle finger at Seungkwan in victory.

Then Jihoon pulls his pants up, carefully zips and buttons himself up, and walks out of the bathroom and back to his cubicle. His breath hitches when he takes a seat and the plug moves inside him. He’s regretting his thoroughly already. The functioning corner of Jihoon’s mind tells him he should stop this before it goes any further, that Seungcheol isn’t interested in pursuing vibrant, bubbly Seungkwan. He wants miserable, snarky Jihoon after all. What if Seungcheol is completely opposed to the idea of Gym sex? What if he recites protocol and rules and suspends Jihoon from the Gym? He'll only end up hurt and with less than nothing at the end of it when his ass falls apart. But he’s shushes that part of his mind, he’s good at ignoring reasonable thought processes in times of insecurity before and he does it again.

And when he finishes work and gets to the gym, Jihoon regrets it with every fiber of his being.

……………………………………..

Jihoon changes into his workout gear, quickly and methodically, because the longer this thing is inside him, the more torturous it becomes. Seungkwan, however, asks him to wait for him then takes his goddamned time getting ready. When he finally emerges from the changing room, he stops to chat with everyone he meets along the way to the cardio room.

“Oh my god…Boo.. _please,_ let’s just…go! Why must you befriend everyone along the way!” Jihoon whined, then he squirms, then wishes he hadn't as the plug touches new places inside him.

“Because it’s nice to be nice! God…what is the matter with you today Jihoonie…you’ve been on edge since lunch, you have no chill!” Seungkwan huffed, waving goodbye to the hundredth stranger he has befriended along this short walk down the corridor. “I feel sorry for Seungcheol you know…having to put up with somebody as miserable as you” Seungkwan teased

That comment sends a jolt of anguish straight to his stomach and his face falls. As does Seungkwan’s after a moment, a thin layer of confusion softening his sharp edges when he realizes the joke has gone down like a lead balloon “I’m just kidding Jihoonie….I”

But Jihoon doesn’t let him finish before he stomps off towards the cardio room. He knows he’s being too sensitive and Seungkwan was only jesting. That’s what their friendship was like, Seungkwan will mock and Jihoon will parry and all will be well. But with everything that’s happened in the last two weeks, he’s morosely considering the truth behind Seungkwan’s comment as he goes to fill his water bottle up at the cooler.

A voice behind him says "Hello jiggly-puff". Jihoon turns to acknowledge Seungcheol, who does his customary smile and **OH-NO** \- _a pat on the ass_ and Jihoon fights hard not to fall apart right there. Seungcheol sees him flinch and his eyes slide down Jihoon's body to rest on his ass.  “Jihoonie…..is something wrong?” Seungcheol asks, concern writ on his features.

Jihoon glances around, they have too much of an audience and these aren’t the kind of secrets that are shared around the water cooler. So he just nods and confirms everything is fine with a tight smile. Seungcheol regards him cautiously, but nods and retreats.

His session starts on the cross trainer, which is surprisingly the most comfortable position he has been in since he stuck the plug in. Maybe it has to do with the angle his hips are in. He’s not sure. 

Riding the bike, that’s another story. The hard rubber seat under him is uncomfortable most days, but today it’s driving the plug **up** and _in_ and **_fuck_**. Jihoon can’t find a single comfortable position, he’s in agony. Sitting just lodges the plug further inside, hovering over the bike seat moves it from side to side and standing sends shocks straight to his spine that make his legs wobble.

_No. This was definitely a bad idea._

“What’s up Jihoonie?.....you’re fidgeting a lot, you’re angrier than usual. You’re putting me off my rhythm” Seungkwan says, looking at him, mouth quirked in amusement. Jihoon shifts in his seat and shifts again, but there's no getting away from it, from the insistent pressure inside him. He leans back and breathes in shallow pants, spreading his legs to ease the growing ache in his backside, the painful stretch of his over-sensitized hole.

Jihoon just shakes his head in response, he can't speak.  He doesn’t even want to try moving again, because if he does he'll come, right there in his shorts where everyone can see him. He looks around and swallows. Fuck, everyone can see him right now, do they know? Can they tell he’s twisting on that thing inside him, trying to pretend he isn't avoiding the bike seat to stop the plug driving harder into him.

The look Seungkwan gives him is measuring. He frowns slightly, then nods once. "Seriously, what’s crawled up your ass! Are you injured?"

Jihoon sighs, and carefully lowers himself onto the seat again, wincing as the plug fills him. “No….I’m not injured…I”

“Hey” Seungcheol says from behind him, hands settling on the small of Jihoon’s back, warm through his clothes. “Can I borrow you for a moment” he doesn’t wait for Jihoon’s response, he simply lifts him swiftly backwards off the bike seat, and onto solid ground. Seungcheol’s hands rest warm and solid on his shoulder, and he steers him out of the cardio room and into a wonderfully convenient private session room, closes the door and then pins Jihoon against it.

Jihoon stands stunned as dark eyes narrow at him, Seungcheol sweeps his gaze over Jihoon’s body. It’s a look that’s sharply assessing him. Then he rushes in with questions “Ok….you’re not yourself. You’re acting funny…for a while now….something’s up….you look really uncomfortable. You keep squirming and adjusting your seat. Are you hurt? Are you still sore? I don’t think you should be working out if you’re still sore from the last-”

“Butt plug!” Jihoon blurts out.

Seungcheol finally stops talking. Thank  _fuck_. In fact, he stops talking and  _stays_  quiet for a full minute, staring at Jihoon with an endearingly startled expression on his face. “Wh-what?” he says dumbly. Then Seungcheol's hand leaves him but his eyes are still pinning him to the spot. Jihoon swallows.

Most normal people, the ones who are not desperate to keep their boyfriend interested in them, desperate for assurance, would start backpedaling. But Jihoon’s knee deep in insecurity right now, he’s drowning in it, so he might as well continue. Jihoon squirms a little under the intense gaze from Seungcheol and the tight throbbing in his ass. “I have a butt plug inside of…well…inside my butt”

Seungcheol’s jaw slacks, his arms limp at his sides, lips parted. His expression is growing steadily blanker by the minute.

Jihoon’s embarrassment forces him to say nothing more than precise sentences, that he delivers in hushed, careful whispers. Every secret is a test to see how Seungcheol will react to this revelation. “I thought it would help build up my stamina and make exercise more fun” Jihoon lies creatively. “But it’s just so distracting Cheol…I feel so….. _full_ and…….. ** _sore_**.......so….. ** _wet_** ” he drawls the last sentence deliberately, batting his eyelashes at him coyly. Jihoon knows the weapons at his disposal, and wields them carefully, he knows his bashfulness is far more appealing to Seungcheol than it has any right to be. The fact that Seungcheol enjoys it now, even after Jihoon has shoved a freaking butt-plug up his own ass, means he ought to be arrested for obscenity just for _existing_.

Seungcheol is nodding, slowly at first like he's dazed, digesting the information “Yes…ok…..ok” then quicker. "Ok, Ok …fuck.. _that’s hot_ ….I need to see it"

 

**_Mission accomplished!_ **

 

“What…here? In the gym?” Jihoon plays at being bashful, very well.

 

“Yes…here… **now** ” Seungcheol commands quietly against his ear, nipping his earlobe. “Did you think you could tell me that you have a plug in your ass and I wouldn’t want to see it? C’mon, I wanna see…Up,” Seungcheol orders him, patting him sharply on the bum, sending a jolt of pain to his spine “On your knees, on the bench-press”

 

Seungcheol’s excitement floods his body with arousal, his cock hardening between his legs. Seungcheol divests him of the towel around his neck and then tugs his gym shorts down, though he stops Jihoon from removing them all the way, just pulls them down under his ass and leaves them tangled around his thighs. He pats Jihoon again over his sore rump, and Jihoon obliges with a groan, arranging himself on the bench-press on elbows and knees, ass in the air.

Jihoon keens at the pressure that the plug inside him is creating. He can’t spread his legs apart this way, with his shorts still mostly on, and heat pools in his belly as he realizes Seungcheol’s done it on purpose, to limit his movements and increase the friction when he pulls the toy out. Jihoon turns his head to the side and wiggles his ass purposefully because he lost all shame somewhere between lunchtime and 10 seconds ago.

Seungcheol doesn't speak, just runs a single finger up and down the crack of Jihoon’s ass fingers tips stuttering over the base of the plug. Jihoon shivers, lets the other man see that he does. Seungcheol hums and grins in approval, then nudges him further onto the bench press, tilting Jihoon’s head down so he’s cradling his head in his arms and crouches beside him.

The first touch of his lips over the rim of Jihoon’s stretched hole has him hissing, he doesn’t expect the warm wetness of Seungcheol’s mouth around his puffy stretch of skin. Then there's a soft lick, testing the waters. Seungcheol’s mouth is sweet on him, sucking on the skin snug around the plug and Jihoon arches automatically, tilts his hips upwards, giving Seungcheol room and blatant encouragement to keep going.

He gasps when Seungcheol tugs on the plug, pulling it a portion of the way out in careful increments. He's sensitive as fuck and not entirely braced for the pain, especially when Seungcheol doesn’t remove it like Jihoon intended, instead he pauses once the thickest part of it is stretching Jihoon’s hole wide open, then he slides the plug into him again, slower, pushing it just enough, until Jihoon’s body swallows the rest of it.

Jihoon whimpers and has to look away from Seungcheol’s satisfied smirk.

_Good….he’s enjoying this. Take that Seungkwan from my dreams!_

It's good though, the shock itself is making this better, winding him up. He can feel the first thrill of helplessness running through him, relaxing his muscles and setting fire to his bones. Grunts, moans and curses are spilling out of Jihoon’s lips now, all mixed up in one another but Jihoon can't hear anything he’s saying over the blood rushing in his ears, over his own deep breaths as Seungcheol twists the plug inside him, fucks him with it, twists it again until Jihoon is sobbing at every twist because it's too much, he’s so stretched it hurts.

Seungcheol removes his hand and kisses the side of his thigh "Should I stop?"

Jihoon closes his eyes. "No."

Seungcheol repeats the action, tugging on the plug, twisting it gently yet firmly, easing it partly out and the pushing it in again, enjoying how the muscles underneath ripple in reaction. Though it all, Seungcheol holds him, an arm tucked around his waist, keeping him still while he works it in and out. He presses hot kisses to Jihoon’s ass cheeks as he murmurs words of encouragement, switching topics seamlessly from innocent comments about Jihoon’s reckless endangerment of his bum hole, to filthy hisses, appraising the tight clench of Jihoon’s ass as he works the plug out and forces it deep inside him again, until Jihoon is limp and sobbing. 

“Please,” Jihoon gasps, lips swollen from biting them to muffle his own cries. “Seungcheol, please, I need you to-” Just as Jihoon is getting ready to give up, scream in frustration and pull the damn thing out himself, Seungcheol apparently makes up his mind and pulls it out completely. The plug comes out with a small pop, stretching Jihoon’s hole wide open and he bites down onto his forearm as cold air assaults his sensitive area.

“Jihoonie….it’s so big…how did you even fit this inside” Seungcheol says, strain and wonder in his voice as he rub’s comforting circles into Jihoon’s lower back, soothing the twinges out

“It’s not that big….you’re dick is bigger” Jihoon defends, but he whines after a tentative clench of muscles reveals he can still feel the thick press of the plug inside him.

“Yeah..but…you don’t walk around, work out and ride a bike with my dick inside you….how are you not in pain?” Seungcheol laughs, leaning over Jihoon to press a kiss to the nape of his neck.

His questing hands pet him all over, one resting protectively on his hip as the other teases between the slick cheeks of his ass. Then Seungcheol’s fingers are circling Jihoon’s hole, before he slips two fingers in easily, pushing into Jihoon in short vicious strokes. Jihoon’s too busy doing other things, like biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Seungcheol isn't careful with him, just pushes two fingers in straight away and rubs his other hand down Jihoon's back. "There," he says, voice gentle like his fingers aren't “See how your ass he sucking on my fingers Jihoonie, It looks like you miss being filled so much already……do you want me to take care of that?” He asks, but the question seems largely rhetorical.

“Unngh,” Jihoon moans. “You dick…..you are just taking liberties now.”

Jihoon very abruptly finds himself tumbled over onto his back, Seungcheol pinning his wrists to the bench on either side of his head.  Seungcheol is sucking a bruise into his neck, setting his nerve endings alight. “C’mon Jihoonie. Let’s stop playing games here…we both know you didn’t come to the gym with a butt plug in your ass to increase your stamina. You wanted me to fuck you here didn’t you?” He suggests.

That last sentence could have meant many things, from degrading to downright funny, if Seungcheol didn't sound so amused as he said it. As if he thought of Jihoon wanting his cock was somehow endearing.

“Ahh…Cheol…no. I swear. It was to help build stamina. I read it in a…. _fitness magazine_ ” He lies and whimpers as Seungcheol’s knee settles in between his legs, creating delicious friction against his rapidly hardening cock “Besides, there are people right outside and there isn’t a lock on the door” he argues, even though he crosses his ankles around Seungcheol’s waist and jerks him closer, pressing their hips together. 

Seungcheol grinned “You are such a _liar_ ….you planned this. I’m not sure why yet…but I will find out. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about us fucking in the gym. Cause I know I have….all the fucking time… on all the machines”

Seungcheol is a caring, generous and observant boyfriend, and on top of that, he’s also a fucking mind reader it seems. Because Jihoon **_has_** fantasized about Seungcheol fucking him in the gym countless times.

He’s dreamt about Seungcheol coming up behind him when he’s jogging on the treadmill, stopping the machine, bending Jihoon over the console, kicking Jihoon’s legs apart, feet on the edges of tread itself, adjusting the incline of the machine to _just_ the right angle and then slipping his cock, clean in. He might even turn the machine back on again, to the lowest setting and the slow jerky movement of his walk along the tread would probe his cock in all the right places.

Jihoon whimpered as the image played havoc with his mind. “Cheol, are you saying you fantasized about us fucking on the cross trainer? I’m shocked…shocked! Is that even possible?”

“Hmm…maybe not the cross trainer” Seungcheol murmurs “I might not have thought that one through….the treadmill however, that’s totally achievable” he chuckles. His voice is raspy when he says “I have other ideas though…..more realistic ones that don’t involve dislocated hips and broken shoulders” Seungcheol said, with a glint in his eyes.

Jihoon pouts a little at that “Oh…..so..the cross trainer is a definite no-no?”

Seungcheol chuckled and leaned in closer to Jihoon’s ear “When I first started watching you work out here….I used to fantasize about you coming over, late in the evening….when there was fewer people in the cardio room. I would help you stretch out, then I would fuck you bent over one of those machines. People would be watching us….but neither of us would care”

Jihoon bit his lip, dropping his gaze “No…cheol…you’re so bad” he chides, deliberately injecting disbelief into his voice. 

Seungcheol’s fingers slide across Jihoon’s lip, and he opens his mouth and lets them in. “You love that, the thought of people watching us, you adorable little pervert” Seungcheol grunts, his lips parting in a soundless groan as Jihoon sucks on his digits lewdly, coating them with saliva before Seungcheol withdraws them.

“No….I wouldn’t…..” Jihoon gasps, squirming as Seungcheol’s fingers brush briefly against his hole. 

“Liar…you would. What do you think they’d say…seeing you, bent in half, my dick rammed up your pretty little ass. Or maybe I could use something else on you, another toy perhaps?” Seungcheol says in a rough voice, one slick fingertip rubbing up inside him.

“Fold you over and fuck you so hard you’ll be sore for a week. Then do it all over again, slower, fuck you and fuck you and  _fuck you some more_  until you’re hard again, begging for more. I'll fill you up, you'll be dripping with my come, then I’d put this plug back inside you and make you finish your workout, I would make you get on that fucking treadmill and jog, with my cum seeping out of your hole.”

Jihoon's face heats up at this, at the image, at the obscenity, and he arches up against Seungcheol, biting into his lip to muffle the noises that want to come out. “Oh my god….no!” Jihoon gasps.

Seungcheol scoffs.“You are such a bad liar Jihoonie…..I know you want it. You want me to tie your arms onto that hack squat machine, lift you up and then sit you down straight onto my cock in front of _everyone_ ”

“Hhmmmm” Jihoon takes in a sharp breath. He doesn’t even know what the hack squat machine is but it sounds fantastic. “What about…the guillotine machine?” Jihoon says.

“Uhh” Seungcheol brows crease for a moment as he tries to identify what machine Jihoon is talking about. Seungcheol’s mouth tightens and he gets that look on his face that usually prefaces the undertaking of inadvisable challenges. “Oh….yeah It’s called a Mutli-Hip Jihoonie…..I would make you hold on to the lower bars, and I would fuck you upside down, you’d be so delirious, all the blood rushing to your head…you wouldn’t care who was watching” Seungcheol growls.

“ _You’d be so sore after….._ ” he threatens. He rocks his hips and Jihoon’s breath hitches as his clothed cock slots right up against the tight pucker of his hole. “But I won’t stop there….I’d take you to the bench-press, one just like this and make you ride me” He said, voice low and sultry “I would just sit back and you would ride me, you would try so hard to keep your voice low…but it would be so hard…every time you dropped down on my dick you would make all these soft little noises, then you would start screaming because you just didn’t care who heard you anymore”

Jihoon hums in approval and licks his lips, laying an unsubtle hand on the similarly unsubtle bulge in Seungcheol’s pants. He thinks with a kind of morbid fascination about pushing Seungcheol away, tell him to seek out Seungkwan for his fun from now on, punish him for calling him boring. Although part of him knows Seungcheol has **never** said words to that affect and the thought of stopping this, seems impossible now that he’s put the idea in the guy’s head, and Jihoon wouldn't know where to start that Seungcheol wouldn't see through in a heartbeat.

“Ok…Cheol. You’ve convinced me. Let me…. _Let me ride you_ …” Jihoon pants. Hands coming up to grip Seungcheol’s biceps, squeezing them.

Seungcheol grins, baring his teeth in an approximation of a smile and nods his head. Jihoon sighs contented, although his plan appears to have worked, he seems to have unwittingly unleashed a sex-crazed maniac that is more than happy to back up his imaginative gym fantasies with  _fact_.

Seungcheol straightens up, tugs down his sweats over his hips and pulls his own dick out. He gives it a few short strokes, seemingly transfixed to the sight of Jihoon lying stretched out on the bench-press then shakes his head and straightens. "Ok, let’s switch places, get up Jihoonie" His voice is hushed, almost reverent, hungry eyes still fixed on Jihoon.

Jihoon sits up, his legs are shaking under him, but he manages to stand with a helping hand from Seungcheol. Seungcheol grips the bar bell with a strong hand, and slides himself down under it, to lie on the bench press, where Jihoon was moments earlier.  

Jihoon tugs his shorts down a little lower and straddles him, braces one hand on the bar bell as Seungcheol nudges the head of his cock between the cheeks of Jihoon’s ass, and then with a hard thrust upwards, he’s pushing inside as Jihoon sinks down. 

“Oh,  _god_ , fuck” Jihoon moans. The stretch of it was perfect, burning in just the right way.  Seungcheol sucks in a sharp breath, as Jihoon lifts himself up and slams down again. Jihoon stifles his cry as he drops his head down into the cradle of his arms against the larger man’s chest “Hnnngghhh.”

“Ah…ohfffuck…Okay?” Seungcheol asks breathless, but gratified. Jihoon flushes and gulps, staring at Seungcheol’s extremely smug expression. He goes still in the worst possible moment, when Seungcheol is balls-deep inside and splitting him wide open, he needs to keep moving.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jihoon whimpers, his thighs trembling. There’s an ache already building in his balls, a tension mirrored in the muscles of his stomach.

_Don’t skip leg day….especially if you plan on riding your boyfriends dick in the gym. That should be the new gym motto._

Seungcheol gives him a gentle roll of his hips, easy and smooth and perfectly angled to ignite waves of sensation inside him as his cock brushes against Jihoon’s prostate. “Ahh..Jihoonie, even after having that plug inside you….you’re still tight” Seungcheol groans, eyes slitted “Ride me baby”

Jihoon starts riding him slowly at first, building up to fast and deep rolls of his hips “Sh-shit...yes!” he moaned, “Oh, God, that feels so _good_ …”

Seungcheol’s hands find home on his hips, and he thrusts up, pushing into Jihoon’s tight heat “I know you’re holding back Jihoonie…I know you want to _scream_ ….you’re afraid somebody will walk in on us” teases Seungcheol, repeating the movement with more force. He settles quickly into a hard rhythm, well-aimed thrusts that fill Jihoon up and rock him forward, bounce him more vigorously, driving high, helpless noises out of his mouth. 

Suddenly Jihoon is aware of the door handle twisting and he goes rigid, eyes widening for a second “I think somebody is outside…Cheol” he whispered.

That brought a sadistic smile to Seungcheol’s lips “Look at you, getting all hot and bothered by the idea of someone catching us” he said, letting his hands roam all over Jihoon’s back, then stopping on his ass, palms sliding under smoothly under his thighs, lifting him up and down.  “Well then ….you better ride me faster” he rasped. Jihoon whimpered, braced his hands on Seungcheol’s chest and started to move his hips faster, moaning as the cock hit off of his prostate again.

Jihoon's extremely conscious of the picture he's painting to any onlookers, straddling his fitness instructor, hands braced against his chest, shorts pulled down, fucking himself down on his thick cock. He flushes and bounces a little harder, hips bucking of their own account.

The look in Seungcheol’s eyes was something close to adoration, he couldn’t find the words to describe Jihoon in that moment, he was so captivated watching him. His eyes squeezed shut, lips bitten red, skin glowing with a light sheen of sweat as he rode his cock like he belonged on it. He pulls Jihoon down for a kiss, and Jihoon complies happily, slotting their lips together, tongue sliding in to the soft mouth inside.

Seungcheol’s hands gripped his hips tighter, helping Jihoon ride him faster, thrusting his hips upwards with every slide of Jihoon’s ass down, meeting each drop, with a hard thrust up.

“Jihoonie…baby” Seungcheol breathed, shimmying his hips on the another thrust up, angling his cock to make the smaller man swear and groan. “I’m gonna cum….gonna..fill you”

“Ahh..yes. I want it Cheol…ah..” Jihoon whispered airily as he continued to buck against the larger man, with every intent of milking him dry. “I want you…. _Give it to me_ ”

His hand leaves its circle around Jihoon’s waist to cup his straining cock through the thin fabric of his shorts and Jihoon mewls, bucking hard into the fleeting touch of Seungcheol’s hand. Jihoon’s hands splayed open on Seungcheol’s chest, he arched his back and bounced down once more, moaning softly as he felt the blunt head hit the oversensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. He came then, spurting all over the inside of his shorts, his body shook, letting the tremors of orgasm come wave after wave, the spasmodic clutch of his hole around Seungcheol’s cock bringing him closer to completion as well.

“So good Jihoonie….yes… _ahh_ ” Seungcheol grunted with one last thrust, he gathers Jihoon against him as he spills deep into his ass. Jihoon moans as he feels the hot rush of Seungcheol’s come inside him and then they both abruptly lose muscle coordination and collapse back against the padded bench in a panting heap. 

Jihoon is wrecked, pretty flushed and his heart was beating like he just ran a marathon. “If you think I’m working out after this…forget it,” Jihoon slurs, lying flat on top of Seungcheol’s body, face smushed into his chest. “I’m done.” His walls tightened around Seungcheol’s still hard, but softening cock, that was a moment later slowly sliding out of him.

He thinks the sex in the gym fantasy he had doesn’t approach anything remotely resembling what they just did. In hindsight, it would be very difficult to have sex on the treadmill, while it was still operational! What they managed today was infinitely better. Jihoon lies there as Seungcheol’s arms come around him, quieted and calm.

 

He tilts his head to rub his face against Seungcheol’s shoulder, who presses a soft kiss against his brow. “Are you going to tell me what brought this, insanely good butt plug idea along? Hmm?” Seungcheol asks.

 

Jihoon’s sighs, because the dread and insecurity that has been building in him, has not been quelled, it’s hovering over him now, a dark cloud shading him, recursive and unrelenting. It’s time to face the music.

“Uhmm…I had a dream…I guess I wanted to try and erase if from my memory. And…maybe prove something to myself” Jihoon said, cracking a yawn. 

“Tell me about it” Seungcheol probed.

"You were in it…you were…..at the alter. There was a treadmill and…..a helicopter. The terminator guy, Judge Judy and….Seungkwan was wearing a white dress" Jihoon scrambles for a minute, trying to come up with a better story and fails. Honest, why can’t he remember more? This dream has been haunting him for two fucking weeks! He really needs to learn to keep some things to himself.

A small furrow appears in Seungcheol's forehead. “Did you have a dream that I was getting married to Seungkwan? And you’re jealous?” he asks.

Jihoon scoffs, It's not like him to be jealous – no, that's a filthy lie, it's utterly like him. That’s what all this has been about.

“No…” Jihoon hesitates, he swallows and closes his eyes. But then Seungcheol’s staring, he can feel it, and when he does look because he can't take the creepy crawlies, he sees him studying Jihoon with a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah." Jihoon admits, Seungcheol grins wider. "I’ve had this dream a few times now, it bothers me. I just wish I could go back to dreaming about you fucking me on all those machines in the cardio room. Doesn’t that ….bother you? That I’m getting all…domesticated and…jealous and having…dreams about you marrying my best friend?” Jihoon asked.

To Jihoon’s surprise, that makes Seungcheol break into soft, short laughter “Hmm…no. Not really. You’re cute when you’re jealous, especially when you have absolutely no reason to be because…. _holy fuck_ Seungkwan really? That’s **insane.** Although… It could be worse…..you could have dreamt that I was getting married to that really obese man that works out here”

Jihoon breathes a sigh of relief, inclines his head, and smiles at Seungcheol. “Cheol, Don’t call him the obese man….. He has a name you know….…..it’s Fatty McFatterson! God- show some respect!”

“Of course….how _inconsiderate_ of me.” Seungcheol chuckes and smiles openly at Jihoon. “I’ve bought my suit for the wedding by the way…..I think it will match yours nicely” he adds, watching Jihoon carefully.

“How would you know?…I haven’t shown you my suit yet, I only got it delivered last week” Jihoon questions, propping his chin on Seungcheol’s chest.

“Seungkwan told me all about yours….I asked him to help me pick mine out. I wanted to get the colours right” he said.

And Seungcheol looks at Jihoon, _looks_ at him for a long moment until Jihoon stops feeling stupidly insecure and reaches somewhere between bafflement and giddiness.

“I want us to look perfect together” he finished quietly, running a hand across Jihoon’s cheek, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

_Oh…_

There’s absolutely nothing Jihoon can say in response to that. In fact, all he can manage is to whine happily and nuzzle into Seungcheol’s chest, shameless and heavy with fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I tend to over analyze stuff sometimes....it's crazy the stuff you can come up with if you think hard enough! XD  
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Tell me what you think :)


	7. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A road trip, meeting the family and some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken over a week to update but I had-two other stories to update XD Shouldn't stretch myself out like this-no pun intended.

 

When Jihoon carries his suitcase out to the front of his apartment block – correction, _drags_ his suitcase out, cause its 6am in the fucking morning and it’s a miracle he managed to dress let alone partake in heavy lifting, Seungcheol has just pulled up to the curb in his car.

“Babe…you could have messaged me, I would have carried it for you” Seungcheol says, taking the heavy luggage off Jihoon and making it look effortlessly light- the way he picks it up with two fingers. Jihoon could punch him if he thought he would dent anything other than his own pride.

“Why? I’m not a woman…I can carry (drag) my own bag, I’m not letting all that time in the gym go to waste, I’ve got muscles now I’ve never had before—I could start an arm wrestling tournament, in fact, I could arm wrestle you right now big boy, c’mon!” Jihoon goads, propping his elbow up on the hood of the car in a challenge.

Seungcheol scoffs at him, probably at the use of the words ‘big-boy’ then shrugs his shoulders and says “Alright” moving to prop his elbow on the hood as well. The paint a strange picture, 6am on the Wednesday morning, preparing to arm wrestle on the hood of the car in the middle of the city.

“3-2-1-GO” And Jihoon grits his teeth and tugs, and grunts and heaves and Seungcheol’s arm doesn’t budge an inch and when he looks up Seungcheol hasn’t even begun to wrestle him back yet.

“Ahh!” Jihoon huffs stepping back “It’s too early for this crap Cheol! I’m not arm wrestling you first thing in the morning before I’ve had coffee-god!” He snarls, like it was Seungcheol’s idea and not his.

He slides into the passenger seat, eyeing the door suspiciously least it knocks him on the head again, and moves to buckle his seat belt. Only then he notices there’s a cup of fresh, steaming coffee sitting atop a paper napkin in the cup holder, next to it a bag of doughnuts, presumably belonging to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol pokes the bag with a finger “Maple glaze, and your coffee, just the way you like it” he says.

Jihoon pouts and sternly orders his heart to stop fluttering, and it takes a moment before he can get his voice back - but he's proud of himself when it comes out steady and even pleasant: "Thank you Cheol" before reaching forward to pick up his cup and cradles it close to his chest.

“You’re so cute” Seungcheol says, grinning as he shifted the car into gear, quickly checking the mirrors and his blind spot for any traffic before pulling out.

Jihoon frowns “Shut-up”

……………………..

There is a strange sense of excitement about bringing his boyfriend home, although it’s Soonmi’s wedding and all eyes will be on her _, thankfully_ , he still wonders how his family will receive Seungcheol, who is by far, the most attractive boyfriend he has ever had. Go-him!

As the days counted down to the wedding, Jihoon became more and more thrilled at the prospect of a four day weekend away with Seungcheol. His mind is already racing with the possibilities. On the one hand, he's going to get to spend time away with Seungcheol- that’s a big step- on the other hand, of course, they’re both going to spend time with his family-that’s a bigger step off a cliff.

He doesn't even want to really think about the sleeping arrangements.

 _“I’m afraid that with the whole family here for the wedding, the only room available was your old room Jihoon”_ His mother had said over the phone.

Fucking great. Fucking fantastic, the bunk bed. Fucking typical. She’s obviously done this deliberately, a last attempt to dissuade any ideas of them fucking under her roof. Like he would even dream of it!

 _“Thank you mother….it will be great to re-live my childhood all over again”_ He had said through gritted teeth. He thought about booking a hotel, but once he mentioned the possibility of bunk beds to Seungcheol-he’d sealed his fate.

 _“Oh wow! Bunk beds! I always wanted a bunk bed when I was a kid_ ” Seungcheol had responded way to enthusiastically. _“Dibs on the top bunk!”_ he had squealed in delight.

Jihoon was just glad that Seungcheol didn’t have an issue with sleeping separately and relented with a shrug of his shoulders.

…………………..

When they've left the city traffic and the motor is humming happily under Seungcheol's hands, Jihoon turns to him and says, solemnly, “Shall we share driving responsibilities?….you can drive for the first half and I’ll drive the second”

“Hmm…how about I just drive the whole way and you just have a nice long nap?” Seungcheol said, revving the engine.

“Well…that’s hardly fair…you’ll be tired, we have like a 6 hour drive ahead of us” Jihoon says, popping the last bite of doughnut into his mouth.

“I don’t mind…I like driving, six hours is nothing, besides…you’re tired….go-go to sleep” Seungcheol said, patting him on the knee but avoiding his gaze.

“What?…..Why are you so against me driving?” Jihoon queried warily, inclining his head and folding his arms.

And Seungcheol looks quietly embarrassed, peering at him from the side. “Ok…I’ll level with you Jihoonie. Don’t be mad, but you are a terrible driver. I want to get us there in one piece and I’m afraid you might not be able to achieve that goal because… you drive like a maniac” Seungcheol said.

Jihoon recoiled theatrically in mortification “I-do-not drive like a maniac!” he gasped.

“If I recall that trip we made to the cinema last week, **you do** , that police officer though so too. That’s why he pulled you over and gave you that ticket. Thank god he didn’t see you knock that cyclist off his bike or do that illegal U turn or challenge that ambulance to a race!”

Jihoon raised a hand to silence him “Ok-first of all…That cyclist… _He had it coming_ ….he over took me! He was mocking me!”

Seungcheol shook his head, tutting “We were in a traffic jam…of course he was going to overtake you. That’s what the cycle lane is there for…to give them way”

“Whatever- _fine_ , as for that ambulance, you saw the look the driver gave me, it was one of those Vin Diesel- ride or die, Fast and Furious ‘let’s race bitch’ looks….what was I going to do….let him win?” Jihoon argued.

"It was _an ambulance_ …you should never challenge an ambulance to a race Jihoonie” He said scratching the back of his head, grin widening a fraction.

Jihoon huffs, crossing his arms and turning away. “Ughh..you know what, fine. I don’t want to drive anyway. Not if you’re gonna be a smug prick about it all. I’ll just sit here and get gradually more nervous about you meeting my family instead”

“Don’t be nervous….It’s gonna be fine. Remember…I’m a pro at this..but..Is there…anything I should know, anything I should or should not say?” Seungcheol asked. Grin not letting up.

Jihoon nods, a considerate light in his eye. “Hmm…well…you can really be yourself, they’re not that difficult…although. My mom, her cooking’s not all the great…she can’t season food properly….sometimes it’s salty as fuck…sometimes it’s bland. The important thing is…never ask for condiments, just appreciate her cooking or she will gut you like a fish!”

Seungcheol smirks, but says “Ok-I can do that”

“And my dad…” Jihoon begins, then clucks his tongue reproachfully “He’s difficult to impress….real tough guy, so don’t try and be his friend, don’t make any seriously gay jokes and never look him in the eye, or he’ll gut you like a fish!”

“Ok-no eye contact--got it” Seungcheol nods, and he actually does look serious.

“And my sister…she’s a perfectionist….everything has to go according to plan, so if she says we have to be at the rehearsal dinner for a specific time, or gives you any kind of task with a time limit…make sure you stick to it…or she’ll gut you like a fish!” Jihoon continued.

Seungcheol huffs out a small chuckle “Ok--be punctual, no problem”

“Oh and my Uncle, my father’s brother, he’ll be travelling in for the wedding. He’s not funny, but totally thinks he is…he makes the worst jokes, super cheesy but you have to laugh at them, every single one or he’ll gut you like a fish!”

“Laugh at all the jokes….right--understood” Seungcheol says in exactly the same tone.

“Any then there is my cousin Jo…he’s a little special…he might look friendly but he’s not. Never let him handle any of your cutlery or he’ll-”

“Let me guess….gut me like a fish?” Seungcheol estimated.

“I was gonna say stab you in the eye but he’s so unpredictable he might to both!” Jihoon warns “Apart from that…..you can really be yourself” Jihoon said, pillowing his head against the window.

There was a good reason to get Seungcheol prepared for what was to inevitably follow, the last thing he wanted was a re-hash of that awful Christmas with Jin.

……………………….

**FLASH BACK **

Jihoon decided to bring his boyfriend, Jin, along for Christmas because it's nice not to be the most out-of-place member of the family in a room full of couples.

Jin was the romantic, flamboyant-share your relationship with every single breathing person kinda guy. Which was nice when they were in the city-surrounded by likeminded people, not so nice when you were spending Christmas with your family in your home town with its stifling small town mentality.

Jihoon’s family knew he was gay, they may not have whipped out the rainbow flag and hung it proudly from their porch for his arrival, but they welcomed Jin in nonetheless.

That wasn’t enough for Jin, he wanted to sit next to Jihoon at dinner, he wanted to hold his hand across the table, he wanted them to cuddle in front of the fire, he wanted them to kiss under the mistletoe, if Jihoon hadn’t have asked him to reign it in a little for the sake of his comfort, he probably would have wanted to wake the house up at sunrise, sings sonnets to Jihoon through his bedroom window as he played a fucking fiddle from the garden. Jihoon wanted none of those things, they weren’t even things Jin did daily. It almost felt like Jin went above and beyond just to push the boundaries of comfort with his family, as if testing them, trying to provoke a reaction out of them.

In the end it was Jihoon who snapped, when Jin tried to coerce him, almost forcefully into sex one night. So they fought-bitterly but quietly for the rest of their stay, and when they got back to their flat after it was all over, Jin told him to move out.

Jihoon was devastated, he tried to explain his side of the story, make Jin understand, Jihoon wasn't one of those characters in romantic movies that outwardly hated public displays of affect but secretly loved them. He just didn’t want his parents to hear him getting fucked as much as the next guy. He'd put his pride in front of affection and ended up without either. He'd be angry with how Jin handled it, if he weren't so sad.

** END OF FLASH BACK**

……………….

Jihoon does nap, for exactly four hours and when he wakes it’s because Seungcheol is nudging him gently in the shoulder and asking him if this is the right place.

“Yeah….this is it, pull up there, beside the red car” Jihoon motioned.

The sea air hit as soon as he exited the car, the scent of seal salt creating a wave of nostalgia. He never noticed how fresh it smelt out here, only when he moved away and returned home could he appreciate it.

He lets Seungcheol do all the unpacking and heavy lifting, because the guys a total show off and Jihoon appreciates a demonstration of his burliness every now and then or all the time actually.

A hand clapped down lightly on his shoulder, and he tensed, only managing to slightly relax and produce a somewhat small smile when he looked up to find his father had suddenly appeared next to him, and that his mother wasn't that far away, making her way across the garden and pulling him into a hug.

Jihoon hovers awkwardly between his parents and Seungcheol, feeling like a used car salesman, trying to convince a buyer to part with his money. It's cut mercifully short, when Seungcheol moves in to greet his parents with all the charm you expect of a man with escort experience. He had to resist the urge to cringe when Seungcheol held his hand out to shake his fathers, and his father gave him a slow once over, assessing look, before accepting the handshake and then squeezing Seungcheol’s hand tightly, _very tightly_ , painfully in fact, judging by the way Seungcheol’s brow furrowed and his shoulders tensed.

But Seungcheol, never the one to be outmatched, countered with a crushing squeeze of his own, the start of a grin forming on his face and Jihoon could swear he hears bones crack with the force of it. Thankfully his mother diffused the situation, by calling them in to the house, and they parted ways, both shaking and flexing their hands in discomfort, subtly.

…………………….

Jihoon introduces Seungcheol to his Uncle, his wife, his crazy cousin, and then to Soonmi and Jun.

The look Soonmi shoots at Seungcheol is not what Jihoon expected, she’s usually approachable but instead she’s imperial and cautious and scrutinizing. She whisks Jun away, ranting on about last minute decisions and arrangements and Jihoon has a few minutes to show Seungcheol around the house.

He almost needs a tour himself cause his mother decorates the place every fucking season and he feels like he’s constantly time warping when he visits.

The mountain of decorative pillows on the couch strike Jihoon as  _completely_  unnecessary, especially considering most of them need to be piled on the floor when somebody actually needs to take a seat. Jihoon’s mum is an interior decorator. Hence all the fucking scatter cushions. There is like 40 of them on the couch alone, and another 40 on every bed in the house. And do they use any of them? **No**. They spend 80% of their time in a chaotic little heap next to the furniture itself.  _Scatter fucking cushions._ Their house is like something out of a Pottery Barn catalogue, complete with the chaise lounge that _nobody_ is allowed to sit on because it’s a ‘bespoke’ piece, the china in the dining room that _nobody_ has permission to use because it’s a ‘collectors’ item.

His Mother has obviously transitioned her decor from ‘winter wonderland’ into ‘coastal’, and boy is she beating everyone around the head with it. Jihoon can excuse the white and blue pinstripe cushions, but what the fuck is up with the baskets of sea shells, bowls of pebbles and jars of fucking coloured sand in every corner. It’s like a deconstructed beach in their living room, they’re just missing a giant anchor, some sea shanties and a man with a metal detector roaming over the carpets! And if that wasn’t enough, every surface that isn’t littered with rejects if the sea, is covered with enough candles and tea lights to set the whole fucking house on fire. Not to mention the big, stupid signs around the house with clichéd phrases like “Home is where the heart is” and “LOVE” and “HOME” and why?

Jihoon offers to set the table while his mother puts some finishing touches to dinner. Seungcheol sorta helps, but mostly studies the framed photographs hanging on the wall, grinning like a loon every time he spots a picture of baby Jihoon, he points, squints fondly and goes ‘awwww’ and Jihoon just smiles and rolls his eyes.

“Wow….your parents house is nice Jihoonie….it’s decorated like one of those houses out of those Home décor magazines I read when I’m taking a shit and there’s nothing else to read” He says openly.

Jihoon laughs “Yeah….it’s a little high maintenance for my tastes….my mom’s an interior decorator” he explained

“Oh….that makes sense” Seungcheol nodded, he turned to the dining table and then whispered to Jihoon, even though there wasn’t another soul around “Where should I sit?” Seungcheol asked.

“Uhm…what do you mean…sit anywhere” Jihoon said mystified.

“Really?….anywhere?…I don’t want to like…sit in your dads special designated chair or something, then he comes in and is like…’you’re fucking my son and now you’re sitting in my chair you disrespectful bastard…get out of my house’”

Jihoon gawks at him “Oh my god Cheol….just sit down, he doesn’t have a designated chair”

…………………………….

Jihoon almost wishes he had have selected Seungcheol’s seat for him, because the seat he does pick, turns out to be right across from the one his father picks. So they glare each other down as dinner is served.

Jihoon’s about to call Seungcheol over, avert disaster, but his aunt slides in to the seat on his right, his uncle to the left and now Seungcheol has no choice but to remain.

And damn…they’re staring each other down harder now, like a western style shootout. This town aint big enough for the two of us kinda shit.

Jihoon expects to get the usual earful from his parents but was spared from either of their standard probing questions though, as it seemed like everyone was turning their attention toward the soon to be betrothed couple at the top of the table, who were having a quiet but obvious disagreement.

When they noticed all eyes are on them, Jun stiffens and Soonmi blushes. Jihoon thinks he’ll do her a favor and deflect some of the attention with a customary round of his sarcastic humor, but the small smile when he jokingly asks Jun what crawled up his ass falls away from her face, her eyes widen for a second, and then she scowls at him. It’s unusual and only serves to make Jun stiffen further in his seat.

Jihoon observes his future brother in law thoughtfully, Jun is as quiet as possible during dinner, he’s always been subdued-probably why his loud mouth sister dated him, she liked to be in control of everything - _all the damn time_ , but now Jun’s almost miserable sitting at the dining table, trying to blend in.

“So how did you two meet exactly...Jihoon has been very vague over the phone about it...I was starting to think he made it up” Soonmi asks inclining her head at Seungcheol, her voice is sweet, considering how sour the statement is.

Seungcheol clears his throat and smiles “We met at the Gym..I inducted him, tried to get his attention then I tried to ask him out...he thought I was trying to fatten him up, eventually he caught on...but he just wanted a one time thing, but I was so good he came back for seconds. I think that sums it up pretty well, eh Jihoonie?” Seungcheol says.

It’s all true of course, the best lies are woven on fabric of truths, but Seungcheol’s abridgment leaves Jihoon flustered and feeling the need to clear up the fact that **he does not** make a habit of inviting men back for one time encounters, despite all evidence to the contrary, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut because they all chuckle, seemingly thinking it a joke.

It wouldn’t be dinner at the Lee house without a heart stopping moment and Jihoon was sure that shit was really going to hit the fan when during dinner he asked “Daddy can you pass the salt please” and both his father and Seungcheol reached for the salt at the same time.

“Oh” his father said.

“Oh” Seungcheol echoed.

_Oh fuck!_

“I’m pretty sure he was talking to me” Jihoon’s father said, hand gripping the base of the salt shaker.

“You sure about that?” Seungcheol responded, not missing a beat, hand gripping the top of the salt shaker.

They eyed each other down.

“Let go of the salt son” Jihoon’s dad warned.

“I’m not your son….the guy who calls me daddy in bed is your son” Seungcheol responded, a smirk decorating his lip.

_Oh fuck fuck fuck_

Everyone’s head is whipping back and forth between the exchange, slack jawed and wide eyed. Jihoon thinks it’s like watching one of those nature documentaries about fucking lions, when the alpha male must face off against a younger competitor.

Just when Jihoon thinks that bringing Seungcheol here might be the very worst idea he's ever had, just when it looks like everything is about to go belly up, when their gazes narrow dangerously, Jihoon’s father turns his head and says

“Jihoon…… I LOVE THIS GUY!” He yelled out suddenly, grabbing Seungcheol in a headlock and ruffling the top of his head fondly “He’s fearless! -hahahaha!”

Then dad is laughing and Seungcheol is laughing and his Uncle is chortling and his aunt is clapping like a seal and mother is chuckling and his sister is gawking and Jun is bemused and his special cousin is trying to stick a fork in his ear and Jihoon is pretty sure he just shat himself.

……………………..

After dinner, Jihoon helps his mom clear the table before dessert.

He’s spooning left overs in a Tupperware container and suddenly Seungcheol is there, behind him, draping an arm over Jihoon's chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. Jihoon goes still, hit by a sudden, powerful flash of -- something. It's like déja vu, for a second, when Jin tried something similar-but this is _different_ \-- it's more like an overwhelming feeling of _rightness?_ This kind of intimate touching with Seungcheol feels familiar and comfortable and _right_. But at the back of his mind, there’s a lingering trace of anxiety.

He focuses on scraping the bottom of the dish, to give his hands something to do and his eyes somewhere to look.

His mother, who’s busy slicing a cheesecake into neat triangles, looks up at them and smiles- a little fond. And Jihoon matches her smile and breathes a sigh of relief-he was expecting something else. When she leaves the kitchen, Jihoon clips the lid on the container and turns in Seungcheol’s arms.

“When have I EVER called you daddy in bed?!” he hisses.

Seungcheol grins. “Never…but you should start….to save face”

“What the hell were you thinking saying that Cheol?”

Seungcheol pursed his lips “I was thinking…you’re dad is a difficult man to please…stereotypical alpha male…the only way to get him to like me…it to topple him off his throne….which I just did -over dinner. _You are welcome_ ” he finished with a confident flare.

“What would you have done had he…kicked you out or….shot you?. You played…a very very dangerous game there Seungcheol!” Jihoon huffed, slapping him on the arm.

“Dangerous? hmmm …maybe. But …I know what I’m doing….trust me. Besides….it worked. You heard him…he loves me now…he’s wants me to go fishing with him tomorrow morning”

“WHAT!” Jihoon gasped. His father literally never— ** _never,_**  invited anybody inside his fishing circle. It was a private club. He was obviously going to pull a Tony Soprano stunt on Seungcheol; give him some cement shoes and drop him overboard to preserve the family honour or something “Oh my god….he’s gonna try and drown you” Jihoon predicted grimly.

“Well….I’m a good swimmer so….I can handle it. I’m actually looking forward to it, I’ve never been fishing before and it sounds like fun” Seungcheol is too positive about this whole thing. It’s a little endearing.    


To be perfectly honest, Jihoon doesn’t have any objections to Seungcheol going fishing, but he thinks he could milk it a little, play the neglected boyfriend. “Cheol, you’re gonna go fishing with my father…and leave me here all alone?” He reasons, rather selfishly.

 

“But……I want to catch a big fish…and eat it” Seungcheol mumbles, pressing leisurely, open-mouthed kisses to Jihoon’s neck and up the curve of his jaw.

Again, Jihoon finds little about this situation objectionable, but he scowls nonetheless. “I’m not happy about it” Jihoon says, and makes sure he’s pouting. Seungcheol cup his face in his hands, and kisses him into quiet pliancy. “I’m sorry,” Seungcheol murmurs into his mouth.

Seungcheol ended up accepting his father’s offer, of course. He could tell Soonmi was holding back an envious look at the fact that Jun hadn’t been invited out too-when his father announced his plan at the table over a mouthful of cheesecake.

“We’ll head out before dawn” His father said.

………………………..

The retire for the evening and before they can even have the top bunk vs. bottom bunk debate, Seungcheol is launching himself into the top bunk, and grinning in victory. He proceeds to roll around in it, like a dog, circling and marking his resting place for the night.

With a deep sigh, Jihoon begins the nightly task of getting ready for bed. 

When comes out of the en-suite, he finds Seungcheol standing in front of his bookshelf, fiddling through his high school year-book and smiling, like a loon.

Jihoon feels his eyebrows crawl upwards.

“Put that away! Don’t look at that!” he gasps, moving forward to take the book out of the larger man’s hands. Seungcheol just twists away, still grinning. “Cheol..oh god, please...don’t look in there it’s old and embarrassing stuff...I don’t even know what it’s doing here!” Jihoon huffed. He really didn’t, all their yearbooks-- _the ones his parents didn’t let him destroy_ \-- had been stored in the attic, away from prying eyes. It was like a fucking conspiracy, scattering these embarrassing mementos for people to find.

“Holy shit Jihoonie...look at this dork” Seungcheol laughed, turning the book and holding it out, still out of Jihoon’s reach. Jihoon cracked one eye open, hoping the page wasn’t open on his not so flattering, side swept fringe, grin wearing pubescent face.

**_Jean Wonwoo: President of the Astronomy club._ **

Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief “Phew...yeah..he _was_ a dork, like…who joins the astronomy club…pffft…” Jihoon deflected, hoping Seungcheol hadn’t noticed all the solar diorama’s on his bedside table and the star charts plastered on his wall.

“Oh...oh...oh...what do we have here!” Seungcheol beamed, pointing down at the page. “I think I found....Jihoonie.... **oh yes I did**....Lee Jihoon… _Vice president of the Astronomy Club_...oh my god…you hypocrite” Seungcheol’s jaw slacked.

That leaves Jihoon with nothing to do except sit on the bed, and sigh, and put his head in his hands. Despite this indignity, Seungcheol makes it worse by taking a photo, of the photo, promising to have it printed on a t-shirt, that he will wear to the gym. Unfortunately for Jihoon, no promises of swift death encourage him to delete it from his phone.

…………………

Seungcheol must have been tired - maybe -because he's asleep, really asleep, as soon as his head hits one of the million cushions covering the bed.

Jihoon lies in bed, staring up at the mattress of the top bunk, listening to Seungcheol’s gentle breathing, he finds himself _really_ relaxing in his old room for the first since he’s come out to his parents. It’s strange how… **OK** they’ve been. Jihoon's never felt so confused, utterly perplexed at the way his parents are receiving Seungcheol. It flies in the face of everything he's believed for his entire life. They act like he hasn't done anything to disappoint them; which, rationally, Jihoon tries to make himself believe, and irrationally he expects every good turn of luck to end in something terrible, to teach him for believing he could have this relationship and still keep his parents happy.

Soonmi, on the other hand, has been less than welcoming. He feels like she’s pissed off with him over something. It hurts a little, but; somewhere too deep for him to ever rationalize, Jihoon believes that if Seungcheol is there, everything will be OK.

………………………….

 

“Good morning dear....did you sleep well?” His mother sings as he saunters into the kitchen the next morning, bleary eyed and in desperate need of--you guessed it, coffee.

“Yeah...better than I expected actually...thanks” He smiles, reaching into the top shelf to fish out coffee granules, feeling for the tin and coming up empty handed. He’s balanced on the tips of his toes roaming blindly for the tin when Jun comes up behind him and grabs it for him.

“There you go!” He says, handing it over to Jihoon, who accepts it and the dent in his pride begrudgingly.

“Thanks—would you like some Jun?” Jihoon offers.

Jun nods graciously and perches himself on the kitchen stool while Jihoon prepares the brew. “Are you nervous?” Jihoon asks, pouring the hot water.

“Uhh..what makes you say that...I’m fine...I’m “ Jun stutters.

Jihoon tilts his head “About the wedding, I’m asking if you’re getting cold feet...geez relax, I won’t tell Soonmi your having second thoughts” Jihoon joked.

“Oh...yes..the wedding, no, I’m not nervous...I love Soonmi, I’m looking forward to the rest of my life with her...” he says, well, recites practically- like he’s been groomed to say it.

Jihoon regards him for a second, he’s about to ask him, _What the Fuck is wrong? Can’t you take a joke?_ When Jun’s eyes widen and his smile shifts to distress briefly, before it goes back to just plain false. Just then Soonmi shoves into his shoulder as he’s lifting his mug and Jihoon nearly drops it. Scalding coffee splashes over his fingertips, and he leaps to his feet, cursing.

“Damn..Soonmi, careful” he chided, running his hands under cold water at the sink.

“Oh- _sorry_ ” She replies airily before she motions at Jun “You, upstairs, **now** ” she commands.

Jihoon watches as Jun, downs his boiling hot coffee in a few desperate gulps and scrambles out of the kitchen.

The whole thing is so absurd, but before Jihoon has the necessary time to compose himself and snap back at her for behaving like a stereotypical Bridezilla, she turns on her heel and leaves the kitchen, not before shooting him a withering look over her shoulder.

_What the hell…._

"Jihoon. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you," his mother had started, looking a little nervous, and he couldn't help but be wary almost immediately. "You see," she continued, whipping her head around to check behind her, then she turned her dark eyes back to him, "Soonmi’s been kind of ansty the last few weeks, which is understandable really, with the wedding and all. But I think…she’s keeping something from us. She seems….a little distant, upset"

Jihoon folds back into his seat, he sips his coffee and shrugs. “Well….now that you mention it…yeah…she’s acting like a complete twat” Jihoon

"Jihoon…..you know I don’t like that word. But I was wondering if you might go with her to the florists today, in my place. Considering the way she shares with you a lot more than she does with me, maybe you could…speak to her?…find out what’s wrong? It could be nothing….it could all be wedding jitters but….I’m a little concerned” She finishes to rush, lowering her voice as Soonmi re-enters the kitchen.

“Mom, I’m ready to go when you are” Soonmi spouted petulantly.

“Actually honey, I have some errands to run….but Jihoon will go with you…won’t you dear?” His mother prompted.

 ** _“Ughhh…fine_** ” Soonmi huffed, grabbing her purse and rushing out to the car.

 Jihoon only just stops himself from rolling his eyes. She's proving his point. He leaves half his cup on the counter, grabs his jacket and heads out after her.  

…………………..

They’ve driving in complete silence for ten minutes before his nerve finally gives out on him. “Sooo…..you gonna tell me why you’re being such a bitch? Jihoon asked, stippling his fingers along the passenger side door. “I would put it down to wedding jitters….call you a bridezilla but I feel like this hate is directed solely at me and I can’t think of why”

Soonmi sat silently for a minute, a petulant frown on her face. “Jun cheated on me” She finally says, hand gripping the steering wheel tight.

Jihoon glances sideways at Soonmi, but she sits impassive. So Jihoon looks back to the road, stunned with the news “….What? Ho-ow…..when?”

“Around two months ago….I walked in on him….in a …compromising position with someone else” She said, voice strained.

“Shit…is that why you moved the wedding date forward? Damn Soonmi, why..why are you still marrying him?” Jihoon asked.

“What do you mean.. _why?_ Do you know how expensive this wedding is? How much money we’ve spent on it? How long it took to plan? What do you expect me to do…not get married just because he cheated. What will my friends think? It would be so humiliating!” She rambled.

“Oh my god. What? More humiliating then marrying a guy who’s cheated on you? Are you even listening to yourself? Those aren’t reasons….why are you concerned about what other people think Soonmi?” Jihoon gasped.

“Oh it’s so easy for you to say…with your perfect boyfriend and great job and endless friends!”

Jihoon stares at the words then lets out a soft bark of laughter, surprised. “Wha….I hate my job and …I don’t have that many friends and..why are you being so bitter towards me and Seungcheol? Shouldn’t you be directing this anger at Jun for fucks sake” he reasons.

“Because… _it’s your fault!”_ She snapped, veering the car dangerously, kicking up a shower of pebbles and dust as it settles off the road. **_“Because you’re gay!”_** she finished, voice lined with disgust as she said it, it made his stomach queasy.

Jihoon tenses up, flinching in his seat “How…how is me being gay…caused any of this?”

“He cheated on me with another man Jihoon. I caught him in bed with a guy”

Jihoon spluttered indignantly for a few seconds trying to get his bearings. “What….because I’m gay…that means…I what….encouraged him or something? I didn’t know anything about this until now!”

“He wasn’t gay before he met you, then last Christmas….he met you…and then two months ago I caught him in bed with a guy. You infected him!” She spat.

“WITH GAYNESS? Are you **_fucking serious!?_** It’s not a disease Soonmi! You can’t catch gayness! I can’t go around spreading my gayness to others just by waving a fucking wand or winking or wearing glitter or some shit. I can’t make somebody gay just by sitting across the table from them one Christmas. It’s not like some big gay conspiracy, there isn’t some gay tooth fairy going around and leaving gayness under peoples pillows at night in exchange for their heterosexuality. There isn’t some kinda gay Santa Claus who comes out at Christmas and leaves me presents for being gay all year round! We don’t have a secret gay club where we all get together and sing Queen songs and chant slurs at straight people, we don’t have a gay parade…. _oh wait, we actually do_ ….but we don’t have a gay code of conduct and there isn’t some gay unspoken rule that we have to convert as many people to the gay life as possible. _It’s not a fucking religion_ , it’s not a _lifestyle choice_ , it’s not something I can switch on and switch off. It’s just who you are. If Jun is gay it’s because he was always gay and maybe he just realised he was and acted on it!” he finished his rant, shaking and numb, taking in ragged breaths.

“Exactly…he realized he was gay after he met you. If you weren’t so gay….he wouldn’t have known and he would never have fallen in bed with that…Minghao guy….he would have stayed straight!” She yelled, letting out the emotions that had been ripping her apart inside.

He wasn’t planning on letting himself give into any of this, but now it had him, and it wouldn't let him go until there was nothing left. “I can’t believe how **fucking stupid** …not to mention..insensitive you are being right now. **Why** did you bother inviting me if this is how you feel? I can’t believe mom and dad are playing along with this **fake ass** wedding of yours!” He shouted back.

“They don’t know!” She hissed.

His head was pounding and he still felt ungodly sick to his stomach, but he knew what he had to say. “ ** _What?_** You haven’t told them…you need to tell them..don’t you think you should have-“

“ **NO** …and you can’t say a thing! **You’ve ruined my life enough as it is!”** She spat. Jihoon reeled back. It hurt. It cut through him, like someone had taken a knife and was slowly working their way through his chest with it. He grabbed the door handle and all but threw himself out of the car.

Jihoon wasn't surprised that Soonmi didn’t turn the car around and come after him. She could be so selfish sometimes. He didn’t want to give her a chance to smooth things over, claim that made the most ridiculous things up in the name of nerves and cold feet. He honestly didn't think she can get her head out of her ass long enough to realize she fucked up in time to come after him either. So he walked, and walked, and walked, with no destination in mind, and nowhere to be until his vision blurred with tears and hurt.

It was a miracle he had made it all the way back to his house in his state. With no one to greet him as he re-entered the house, Jihoon wasted no time in bolting up the stairs. He couldn’t face his mother; he was too raw and frayed for facing anyone.

He made it to the bathroom just as his stomach finally took that violent turn he had been expecting it to take, before his stomach's contents found their way back up through his digestive system. Coughing and spitting, Jihoon finally pushed himself off from his hands and knees, splashed cold water over his face and very shakily made his way back into the bedroom, using one hand on the wall for momentary support before he climbed back into bed.

 It was then that he broke, curled under the covers as a groan left his throat and eventually turned into sobs. He wailed into the pillow repeatedly, threw the cushions to the floor and tangled himself up in the blankets as he came apart into a blubbering mess.

………………………

 

“Hey Jihoonie…guess what I – “Seungcheol bounds into the room, takes one look at Jihoon face and asks, with some imperceptible mix of concern "What’s wrong…what happened?"

Jihoon wiped at his face and took a shaky breath, he ran his hand through his hair and slowly sat up, distancing his gaze from Seungcheol’s. Jihoon shook his head and said “Nothing..it’s fine” even though his mind is still howling miserably, and Soonmi’s voice ringing is in his ear, _It’s your fault_.

"You’re lying" Seungcheol disagrees at once, the sight of Jihoon curled up on the bed, face streaming in tears doing an immediate recall of his cheery mood. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he walks over to the bunk. After a moment's hesitation, Seungcheol sits down beside him, but leaves Jihoon space. “Don’t say it’s nothing….just…tell me…come on. I wanna know” Seungcheol says quietly. His eyes plead with Jihoon to open up to him, but Jihoon is shivering, and he hunches up on the edge of the bed, curling in on himself.  He doesn’t protest when Seungcheol pulls him on to his lap though.

"Cheol," Jihoon says. His voice cracks. “Soo..soonmi..said….things….i …..” Jihoon sniffled, body wracking with sobs.

Seungcheol rubbed his back, rocked him a little and shushed him. “She…..she’s….angry –with-- me be-cause of Jun” he stuttered in between tears.

“Why? What’s up with stone face?” Seungcheol asks him, very serious.

“She says it’s my fault he’s gay cause I’m gay and my gayness made him realise he was gay, and because he became gay, he had gay sex with another man, a gay man” Jihoon babbled.

“You’re saying the word ‘gay’ a lot but you’re not making much sense Jihoonie” Seungcheol said, cradling his cheek. Jihoon laughs, short and painful.

Jihoon took a deep breath and tried again “ **Jun-is-gay**. He cheated on Soonmi…with a man. She’s blaming me because….I’m gay”

“Shit….that’s deep, stupid….but deep….deeply stupid.” Seungcheol thought out loud, but he says it quietly, stunned. His musings drawing a small snicker from Jihoon. Seungcheol smiles warmly at him and cradles him closer “Do you…want to leave? Do you want me to take you away? Tell me what you want and I will do it” Seungcheol supplies helpfully.

“I dunno…….she’s going through with the wedding…my parents don’t know….she hasn’t told them. She’s not calling it off because she’s got these crazy ideals about marriage and her life” Jihoon explains. He’s terrified that if he leaves suddenly, he’ll get the blame if something goes wrong. He’s equally terrified of staying and facing a different kind of blame.

But he lets none of that show, and he gives Seungcheol a pleasant smile, and he wraps his arms around his neck “I should probably sleep on it……I can decide tomorrow after the rehearsal dinner” He says.

Seungcheol nods and pats his back tenderly “I’ll do anything you want” he says, and he means it, and Jihoon draws comfort from that.

“Thank you Cheol….you’ve been…..so ni…… _oh my god you smell like fish!”_ Jihoon whined pinching the end of his nose and clambering off his lap, only now registering the offending scent.  Jihoon lets out a moan of panicked protest as Seungcheol reaches for him again, smothering him in his embrace.

“Oh yeah sorry……I had to jump in to the sea to wrestle this giant fucking carp, it was like a great white shark or something, like Jaws—no-no—like Moby fucking dick actually, it was like _a whale_ of a carp. Got it though…set a new record, beat your father’s old record too. Think he’s going to hand the keys to this house and his car any minute now- _he got **so** whipped_. They’re calling me Captain Ahab down at the docks right now, which is admittedly _cool_ …but a little dumb. I don’t think any of them _actually_ read Moby dick cause Captain Ahab never caught the whale, so it’s a debatable nickname but half those guys don’t have a full set of teeth so I didn’t expect a clever nickname in the first place. I did throw out a few suggestions of my own, but apparently ‘Captain Platypus’ isn’t fitting and there’s already a renowned fisherman called ‘The Big Kahuna’, so I couldn’t use either.” Seungcheol said smugly.

“Seungcheol…the smell is killing me please get in the shower!” Jihoon whined.

“Alright…alright….let’s go” Seungcheol said, pulling his soaking t-shirt over his head, and pulling Jihoon into the bathroom with him.

…………..

That night, the both share the top bunk. Seungcheol lets Jihoon pillow his head on his shoulder, while he traces mindless patterns along his back wonderingly.

"Stars" Seungcheol says, suddenly, after a long time just resting there, with Jihoon breathing over his pulse.

"Stars?...hmm." Jihoon asked, tilting his head.

He feels Seungcheol huff out a laugh and it's warm against his face. "There are stars on the ceiling” Seungcheol explains further. Jihoon flutters his eyes open and turns his head up, it only takes a few minutes for Jihoon's eyes to adjust.

Hundreds of tiny, glowing dots scattered along the walls and roof of his room. They glow, a dull luminescent sparkle in the dark, giving the illusion of the night sky. He catches his breath as his bedroom ceiling transforms into bright stars and the serene veil of the Milky Way. He remembers vaguely the day, many years ago, spending hours sticking them up there.

“Yeah….I..did that….took me ages. I wanted to….re-create the night sky in my bedroom…..can’t believe my mom hasn’t ripped them off yet when she redecorated. I mapped out constellations on the ceiling…they’re pretty accurate really. _Oh god_ ….I was such a dork. Why are you even with me!” Jihoon whines.

Seungcheol moves his fingers into the short tufts at the nape of Jihoon's neck. "Do you seriously not know?…How can I not be with you….you’ve..like..so much going for you " Seungcheol says, quietly.

Jihoon bit his lip anxiously, and lifts a sly eyebrow at him “Oh yeah…..like what?”

“Ok…well, for starters….you’re not dorky. You’re clever, like really _witty_. I’m only really laughing when it’s with you…all those other times I’m laughing…that’s just for show” Seungcheol clarified.

Jihoon curled against him a tad closer “Ok…..I’m clever and funny…debatable but…I don’t get the deal sealer”

"Well, I think you’re pretty hot" Seungcheol said casually.

Jihoon pretended to not be impressed by that compliment "Just hot?"

Seungcheol shook his head "A bit short."

"Hey" Jihoon snapped his head up to scowl at him. Seungcheol only laughed.

"I meant _abrupt_ …..as in short with people” he clarified.

“Oh….yeah… that’s true” Jihoon agreed, settling back down against the larger man’s chest.

“You’re sarcasm is….so well timed…I like that about you…it’s fun  …it’s just **you** " Jihoon blushes, hopeful that the darkness will at least shade the colour, if not the heat in his face. "You can get sarcastic with me if you want….but..uhm….all these stars and… _consultations?_  Or..Whatever…they’re pretty romantic” he hears Seungcheol say, and he sounds sincere.

Jihoon holds his hand up, pointing to a constellation he’s mapped out on his ceiling, drawing an invisible line in thin air for Seungcheol’s eyes to follow. Seungcheol catches his hand then, brings it back down and kisses the inside of his wrist.

"Another thing…You have such pretty hands Jihoonie...small and soft and... _dainty_ " Jihoon huffs and punches him in the chest, lightly. “And _violent_...surprisingly, for such delicate hands...” Seungcheol smiles, taking hold of the smaller hand again. Jihoon shivers as Seungcheol brings his palm up and kisses it gently and watches as Seungcheol presses a kiss to each one of his fingertips and then, folds his hand over lightly and kisses each one of his knuckles.

“Cheol…….” Jihoon murmurs. “I’m glad my sarcasm and dainty hands please you” he grins, laying on the much-applauded sarcasm.

Seungcheol sniggers “That’s just for starters…..but…I like everything about you. You already know how much I love your tiny toe beans, and your thighs, _ahhh_ your thighs..I could cream myself just thinking about them. Also…You have, the _cutest_ nose and the _softest_ lips, soft like a flower petal. Your eyes are, astounding…..when I look into them it’s like your telling me to ‘go fuck myself’ and ‘come closer’ at the same time, it’s confusing but.. _thrilling_. You’ve got the _milkiest_ skin...so smooth and you taste so _sweet_. And don’t even get me started on your ass, one day I’ll write a poem about your fine ass Jiggly puff, it has just the perfect amount of wiggle and pertness, it’s like the ideal pillow…...for my dick” Seungcheol said as Jihoon blushed and tittered quietly.

And Jihoon looks away when he's finished laughing, and he catches his breath, quietly, the beat of his heart entirely lost in the deep, melodious rumble of the larger man's voice. When he chances a glance up at the other man, Seungcheol is watching him and there's a growing devotion in his eyes.

Jihoon feels his breath hitch, hard, in his chest, and it takes an effort to keep his voice even when he says, "Why do you make me feel so good about myself? How do you do it Cheol?"

"I’m just stating facts... _you’re perfect_ " he whispers and smiles at him, a slow smile, one he lets reach all the way to his eyes.

Silence stretches between them, the sound of their even breaths the only sound in the still room. Jihoon _aches_ , he aches for Seungcheol, raw with longing, tight hot tension settling low in his belly. Then Jihoon touches him on the shoulder, he wordlessly tells him what he wants, it’s amazing that they don’t need words to communicate the sudden rising need.

Seungcheol shifts, curling a hand around his waist and turning them, settling the slighter man underneath him. Slowly Seungcheol tugs at his pants, pulls them off smoothly, Jihoon lifts his hips off the bed to aid his effort. He hikes his own down next, they fall past his knees. Jihoon raises his legs, wrapping them around Seungcheol’s sturdy waist, all previous apprehension about doing this in his family home, completely forgotten.

"Cheol," Jihoon says, soft and pleading.

“I got you” Seungcheol replies, they are kissing, slow and delicate, in a tangle of limbs on the bed. Jihoon strokes a hand up Seungcheol’s arms, graceful with lust and yearning. Seungcheol's mouth is impossibly hot and flawless against his.

As always, his mind is tangled up in his desires, foggy thoughts and he lets Seungcheol lead them. One of his hands slips under Jihoon's clothes, rucking his t-shirt- up and off, then Jihoon is laying there in nothing, trembling with excitement and need, and he slowly meets Seungcheol's eyes.

Seungcheol, never one to hide, so Jihoon can read desire plainly on his face: and suddenly Seungcheol is dipping down against him and all Jihoon can think of is warm skin and soft lips. His desperation fragments as Seungcheol's hands and tongue smooth over his chest, collar and his ribs, mapping him, like constellations.

Seungcheol pulls away, lifts his t- shirt up over his head, lets it drop somewhere off to the side and then they're colliding again. Jihoon gasps when Seungcheol intertwines their fingers, kisses him to within an inch of his life.

Soon he finds himself legs spread, hands fisted in a pillow, moaning into the side of an outstretched arm while Seungcheol twists slick fingers inside him. Jihoon's face is burning; he is hot all over with the knowledge that he looks the picture of want. And he knows Seungcheol likes it because Seungcheol doesn’t speak, he just stares and stares and stares, but his free hand is stroking the curve of Jihoon's waist, and his breathing is unsteady as he prepares him.

Seungcheol slants Jihoon’s hips as he presses into him, at a sluggish pace. Jihoon can feel every inch of him as he slides home and he wraps his legs around the larger man until Seungcheol is curled over him. Jihoon bows his head, gasping, eyes wide and helpless, hands grasping Seungcheol's shoulders as he pushes forward. Seungcheol thumbs his cheek tenderly, sighs deeply, which turns to a moan as he settles inside the superbly fitted heat of Jihoon. Big hands take a careful hold of slim hips, rocking gently, slow and leisurely into the smaller man.

"Cheol" Jihoon gasps softly, thighs trembling as Seungcheol’s cock pushes with a sure careful rhythm in and out of him. Jihoon thinks he is making noises like sobs, inarticulate moans; It dawns on him then, He’s never had this before, never this slow, never this gentle, never this intense, never with anyone.

Seungcheol angles him up and pushes in again, deeper, Jihoon cries out quietly, riding it, and arching his back. There is a stunning rhythm to this, it’s slow and seamless and tender and Jihoon loses himself to it, bowing his back with each languorous thrust Seungcheol makes, he accepts it greedily. He is caught between the overwhelming sensation of affection, suddenly fighting to hold on, because whatever this is, it’s not fucking. Seungcheol isn’t fucking him, he’s making love to him.

For his part, Seungcheol watches Jihoon's face, committing to memory how Jihoon looks in this moment, mouth soft and wet, eyes hooded, open and needy and struggling for breath. Seungcheol leans forward, props his forearm on the bed next to Jihoon’s head, keeping his gaze fixated on his lover as he slides his hips forward, the intensity of it all, the intimacy sparks something deep in Jihoon and he whimpers quietly.

Once, Seungcheol lets go with one hand and reaches for Jihoon's cock, Jihoon moves his hand away and whispers breathlessly, "I don’t need it Cheol...it feels good...don’t need anything else…just you"

Seungcheol quirks his brow, but doesn’t try again, he does thread his fingers through Jihoon’s hair and kisses him until he is dizzy.

Jihoon is so shaky, he barely registers Seungcheol speaking "Jihoonie….ah…god" Seungcheol mutters, and then again, more alert, "Jihoonie…I promise to take care of you…if you let me" Seungcheol says, half-stumbling over the words as he is so wrung-out with desire

" _Cheol-la_ , _ahh_..you..make… _make me feel_ \--" but Seungcheol does not find out how that sentence ends, because Jihoon is coming, in long wrecking pulses, collapsing limp against the damp bedsheets. Jihoon cries out, trembling through his orgasm, relishing the way Seungcheol holds him as though he might break apart, his hands caressing Jihoon’s sides as he is swept up in a last delicious flare of pleasure. Relishing too that Seungcheol is close behind him. Seungcheol holds his hips higher and drives into him, through the aftershocks, until Jihoon is whimpering at every lunge. He thrusts once, twice, before groaning and shuddering into stillness, filling Jihoon with his cum **.**

For a long moment Seungcheol stays with his face pressed hot and damp to Jihoon's chest. Murmuring words into the skin there, in between the delicate press of lips. Then he shifts, shuddering as he pulls out of the enveloping heat. He falls next to the smaller man, Seungcheol wraps an arm around Jihoon, pulling him close against his chest, burying his face in Jihoon's hair.

"Wow" is all Jihoon can say, while they're laying, facing each other, foreheads touching, breaths gusting hot over each other's cheeks.

“Yeah….wow” Seungcheol echoes, as the room around them dissolves into starlight and shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate that I use the same OC names in most of my stories...I'm just not creative with Korean Names....I don't want to give Jihoon's sister a random ass name like...Barbara or something. I just googled..popular Korean names and worked from there XD  
> You can also tell I;'m not creative by referring to Jihoon's rents as Mother and Father throughout....because...what I have to come up with names for them too now? Fuck that!  
> Hope you enjoy the update!


	8. Challenge Accepted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious teasing is initiated.....where will it end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so....this chapter was FUCKING HUGE. 14,000 plus words and I still had not finished and I thought...nobody wants to read a chapter that long. So I split it in half, first part now and then i'll edit and post the second part in a few days.

Jihoon is, all things considered, not a very competitive person.

One of his favourite quotes is: _If at first you don’t succeed - **Give up**_

He came across it while watching an episode of the Simpsons, wallowing in his misery on his second tub of Ben+Jerry’s Chocolate fudge brownie, shortly after his break-up with Jin and the quote just really resonated with him for some reason.

Another inspirational quote he likes to fall back on, in times of uncertainty is: _If something is hard to do, then it’s not worth doing._

Also, incidentally, from ‘The Simpsons’. Which is a little annoying cause he only plays it in the background to filter out the sound of his neighbors humping and honestly- that show has been going downhill since **season 8** and they’re like on the **28 th fucking season** now, that’s like 20 seasons of shit, seriously just stop filming!

A lot of his life choices have been, luck or lack of choice. Aside from his efforts in the gym, he’s never really driven himself to achieve anything because what’s the point. There will always be somebody out there, doing a better job. So he doesn’t normally instigate competition, but that doesn’t mean he accepts being underestimated, teased or taunted ** _. Oh no_**. He won’t stand for that.

Jihoon is often mistaken for being soft and cute- but he can be intimidating. Maybe not in the way of broad shoulders, big biceps and the towering stature of- say, _Dwayne-The Rock- Johnson_ , but he’s intimidating more in the way of a little spider spinning a net, patiently waiting for its prey and then devouring it from the inside out.

And who are you more of afraid of? Dwayne Johnson or that spider that’s chilling in the corner of your room waiting for you to go to sleep?

……………………………..

Jihoon climbs out of the shower and begins toweling himself as he heads back into the room. Before he has a chance to finish, Seungcheol has slipped into the room, pounced Jihoon onto bed, rolled him onto his stomach, and pinned him flat. 

“Cheol…what the hell-fuck” he groans, wriggling beneath the sturdy weight of Seungcheol’s body. “You’re heavy”

“Rise and shine Jihoonie...we’ve got to get ready! Your sister is already getting her hair and make-up done....if you wanna be ready on time you need to hurry up”

Jihoon wrinkles his nose in response “Cheol..I know that! I’m trying to get ready.....you’re the one who’s sitting on me!” Jihoon said exasperated.

Seungcheol laughs, low and rumbling. “I’m here to give you a pep talk...set you up for the day...maybe make out with you a little...” He said, grinding his hips down against Jihoon’s toweled ass slowly and deliberately.

“Ugah...Cheol...sstop!” Jihoon huffed, trying to shove the larger man off. Seungcheol reaches down to untuck the towel around the smaller man’s waist and parting it to reveal his pert little ass. He traces a finger down the crack slowly, watching entranced as Jihoon’s breath hitches and falters. Pinning the slim hips to the bed, he dipped his head and ran his tongue carefully down the notches of Jihoon’s spine down to his lower back, then nosed in between Jihoon’s cheeks and licked the rim of his hole briefly, eliciting a quiet scream, before lifting off and standing up.

“Enough dilly dallying Jihoonie…get dressed...only the bride should be fashionably late” He said, giving Jihoon’s rear a hard slap, grabbing his suit and bouncing out of the room.

_Are you fucking kidding me…did he just…..arrrghhhhhh!_

Jihoon twisted on the bed, frustrated beyond belief. He was well on target for getting ready but Seungcheol, _the cock-tease_ , had just sauntered in and fucking _toyed_ with him, then left him hard and needy on the bed.

A challenge was made then. Jihoon answered it and he _swore revenge._

** Scores: **

**Cheol: 1**

**Jihoon: 0**

 …………………………

Jihoon finishes dressing and styling his hair more hastily then he had intended, but then again, he _did_ have to jump back in the shower and power-hose his erection with some seriously cold water. When he stomps downstairs to beat the ever-loving-shit out of Seungcheol, he pokes his head through the kitchen door and suddenly, his anger is forgotten.

Seungcheol is leaning on the counter, attired in a superbly tailored dark charcoal suit. The blazer hugs his deliciously broad shoulders, the cut and style of the trousers do wonders for his thighs and the colour and flow of the material, accentuate his powerful, athletic frame. Seungcheol accents the suit with a dark silver tie and silver-set cufflinks. All in all, Seungcheol looks dashing and it has Jihoon’s mouth running dry. Nobody should look this good in a suit-except for maybe James Bond-but that’s his fucking job!

Jihoon stands in the kitchen doorway appraising him, thinking about Seungcheol’s body, tracing the muscle underneath his crisp white shirt, stripping Seungcheol bare with his eyes. He can’t help but think how Seungcheol’s suit compliments his own, pressed light grey three-piece suit. He must remember to thank Seungkwan for helping Seungcheol chose it.

“Cheol” he calls, and Seungcheol looks up with a charming smile. Jihoon watches the line of his suit shift into proper place when Seungcheol stands straight, slipping a hand into his jacket pocket, fluidly.

Before Seungcheol can open his mouth to speak, Jihoon corners him, gently pushing against him the counter, kissing him deeply. Their tongues slide together and Jihoon can taste peppermint on his tongue and can smell Seungcheol’s fresh cologne. Seungcheol’s hands rest on his hips as Jihoon traces his fingers down the front of his jacket to his waist. “You were right…..you **do** look great in a suit….. _wow_ ”

Seungcheol gasps when Jihoon works a thigh between his legs. Short of breath, he says, “We have company….in the next room…your aunt and uncle are still here”

“Oh? Should I stop then?” Jihoon proposes, his smile hot against Seungcheol’s throat.

“Ye-yes” Seungcheol replies, though he sorely wants to give in. Jihoon draws back slowly, but not before nipping near Seungcheol’s collar and kissing up his jaw. He rubs a hand over the shirt, the fabric soft beneath his fingers; bites his lip and looks up at Seungcheol through his lashes.

“What a shame…I really never got a chance to thank you for coming all the way out here with me. But if you want to stop…” he says with no subtlety to the suggestive tone of voice.

“Uh…well…maybe we could-“ Seungcheol starts to say and Jihoon smiles and steps forward, clawing Seungcheol’s jacket and shoving him back against the counter to initiate another kiss that leaves them both panting and messes Jihoon’s hair.

“This suit _must_ be tailored….right? It fits you like a glove” Jihoon pants against the taller man’s mouth.

 “It is….…” Seungcheol wheezes. “I’m glad you approve—” He says, sighing when Jihoon plays over the jacket collar with curious fingers, tracing inside the lapel teasingly. Seungcheol opens his mouth to protest again, to point out that they’re standing in the middle of the kitchen, that Jihoon’s family are literally in the next room and could just walk in and catch them, but Jihoon makes for an excellent distraction by smirking at him and pressing his smaller body flush against Seungcheol, till they’re connected from shoulder to knee.

“Hmm..Cheol...I can’t believe how amazing you look in this...such a treat for Jihoonie” he coos. Jihoon slips his hands underneath the blazer, smoothing the material of the shirt over Seungcheol’s torso, outlining the indentations of firm muscle across his chest, humming in approval when Seungcheol’s hand drifts over the curve of his ass and gives a cautious squeeze.

In response, Jihoon trails his fingers over Seungcheol’s clothed stomach, working his way down until his hand is perilously close to resting on Seungcheol’s groin. “Jihoonie...ah...this might not be...the best place”

But Jihoon, as if sensing the need for a distraction, is sighing into his mouth and moaning softly, pressing a hand between his spread thighs. He’s reaching to pop open the button when Seungcheol grips his wrists “Jiggly puff…are we doing this now? I—You’re--uhmm…—”

Jihoon frowns. “You’re gonna need to take care of that sooner or later,” he points out, and then he’s licking into Seungcheol’s mouth all over again, and rubbing against his thigh so shamelessly and perfect that Seungcheol is tempted to lay him down on the kitchen table, kiss and strip and touch and fuck him everywhere, give him pleasure every way he can.

Seungcheol reaches out for him blindly but Jihoon strokes his hands down over his back, across his ass, to cup the firm muscle on the back of his thighs, feeling Seungcheol’s pulse throbbing against his palm, and then in a blink, he goes sinking to the ground between Seungcheol’s spread legs.

“Hmm.. _Cheol_...the view from down here is...spectacular...the material is clinging to your thighs and dick...so perfectly..it’s like a second skin”

He licks his lips and flutters his lashes, but just barely, and sounds so fucking shy even though his voice is vibrating against Seungcheol’s thigh. Nuzzling there, pressing his cheek to the bulge in Seungcheol’s trousers and trembling deliciously when Seungcheol’s fingers twine their way through his hair.

The zipper gleams between Jihoon’s pale fingers. “Can I see?” And then he is drawing open Seungcheol’s fly and murmuring _wow Cheol, you’re so hard already_. Which is most certainly true, but he’s little surprised, amazed with himself for having this kind of effect on Seungcheol at all.

Seungcheol closes his eyes and let’s his head lol back against the cabinet behind him, hands braced on the counter as he feels Jihoon breathe hot against the confines of his trousers. Then abruptly, all touching is halted. His eyes snap open to investigate, to find Jihoon standing up again, dusting off his knees, a completely neutral expression on his face.

“Uhh...why did you sto-“

“We should go” Jihoon announces flatly. There’s an adorably perplexed look on Seungcheol’s face, but Jihoon knows better than to laugh. “Remember what you said…only the bride can be fashionably late" he adds with a shit-eating-grin, lifting a sly eyebrow at Seungcheol.

“Bu-but….I…. _damn_ ”

Jihoon allows himself a smile as they make their way out of the house and over to the car, because Seungcheol’s gaze is still absorbedly downcast. Revenge is most definitely, _sweet._

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: 1**

**Jihoon: 1**

…………………

“It’s a beautiful day...they couldn’t have asked for better weather” Jihoon observes, watching the scenery flash by out of the car window.

Seungcheol doesn’t answer right away, he’s- understandably- distracted for the first few minutes of their journey, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and adjusting his pants. It’s a tailored suit, it fits him and him mammoth cock perfectly, but driving with a hard on is never going to be fun.

Jihoon has to resist the urge to cackle maniacally as he watches him suffer out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah it is...weather forecast estimates it to be clear skies and dry all day..perfect wedding weather” Seungcheol finally says, seemingly more composed.

Jihoon is humming a non-descript tune, softly under his breath as they drive. He is so distracted by the view out of his window, he jolts when a large, warm hand settles on his knee. An innocent gesture it seems.

He looks down at the hand resting on his knee, then across at the man it belongs to; Seungcheol is focused on the road ahead, but there is an undeniable glint in his eye. _Another fucking Challenge? Maybe-_ Seungcheol is always worrisomely unpredictable.

“Cheol....” Jihoon begins. It takes a few seconds for Jihoon to find his voice. “Cheol….what are you doing?” They’ve both had their fun, they’ve both teased each other, they’re even now. But Seungcheol was provoking him again.

“Uhmm….I’m driving us to the church Jiggly-Puff….your sister is getting married today…you do realize that don’t you?” Seungcheol answers, squeezing Jihoon’s knee gently and slipping his hand up an inch further. “I didn’t get a chance earlier to tell you how amazing you look. You’re thighs, look so hot in these trousers….perfectly tailored for you” Seungcheol admits glibly, like it’s just that simple, like it’s not a big deal at all that he’s resting his hand in Jihoon’s thigh while he’s driving and complimenting his thighs. Jihoon grips the handle of the door tightly and takes in a deep breath.

Seungcheol is slow about it- _the teasing_ , stippling his fingers along the inside of Jihoon’s seam, working his fingers up his trouser leg, feeling the way Jihoon’s thigh tenses under his hand, feeling the burn of his skin through artfully tailored silk and cashmere.

Seungcheol lifts his hand to change gears as they round a sharp corner, when it returns, he settles it further up on Jihoon’s thigh, thumb rubbing back and forth. Each time he changes gears, he moves his hand up a little higher. Jihoon is tempted to just slap the encroaching appendage away or demand Seungcheol pull over so he could get in the backseat and avoid this taunting all together, but there is an unspoken challenge here, one Jihoon is adamant not to submit to.

Jihoon huffs, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly, but lets out a small squeak when Seungcheol’s fingers brush over his groin. It’s enough to have Jihoon curving up and uttering a quiet whine, flushing to the roots of his hair. “Shouldn’t you focus on driving cheol?” Jihoon reasons, hands clenched around his seatbelt as he watches Seungcheol’s thumbs drift lazily back and forth, so close to the outline of his cock.

“Jihoonie...I could be driving blindfolded and drunk...and I would still be a better and safer driver than you” Seungcheol jests, adding insult to injury.

Jihoon gives another tiny sigh, mouth innocently slipping open as Seungcheol fingers drift far less innocently over the front of his trousers, and Jihoon is once again reminded that he should never have acted so rashly with Seungcheol earlier, edging him on. He’s brought this torture on himself.

They stop at a traffic light and Seungcheol’s hand returns to the gearstick, it remains there, waiting for the light to turn green.  He might not be touching Jihoon, but his eyes are on him, and they’re so attentive that it’s almost like having his _hands_ on him again. Just thinking that makes pre-come gather at the tip of Jihoon cock, slipping over the head of it and smearing against his boxers. Jihoon’s teeth are bruising his lower lip, fingers gouging into the padding of the seat, and the only thing he can think is _fuck, fuck, **fuck**_ - _touch me- touch me- **touch me**._

“What time will the ceremony start?” Seungcheol asks him with calm brown eyes.

Jihoon releases a shaky breath “Uhmm It st-starts at 11” he squeaks, voice breaking embarrassingly. 

The traffic light turns green, Seungcheol shifts into gear, accelerates, shifts into a higher gear and his hand returns to settle high on Jihoon’s thigh again. It only stays there for a second, then Seungcheol looks him dead in the eye just before his hand settles over his cock. “Fuck,” Jihoon gasps sharply, and his head drops back as he bucks his hips into Seungcheol’s palm and there’s nothing slow about anything anymore.

He ends up with practically coming in the car, he’s warm and hissing and breathing hard, clasping Seungcheol’s hand in place between his legs so that it can cup and squeeze and rub Jihoon’s cock through the confines of his trousers. There is no way to hide it with Seungcheol boldly pressing the heel of his hand there with a pleased little chuckle.

“Cheol...ahh...hmmm...sssmore...ahmm” Jihoon moans, shamelessly jerking his hips up against the larger man’s hand.

“You close baby? You gonna come in your pants from this, you want me to keep going?” Seungcheol asked, voice low and gruff.

“Ahh..yes..Cheol..please...harder...I’m so close” Jihoon whines, tossing his head back against the head rest, panting.

Of course, this is the exact time the car rolls into the church car park, and Seungcheol withdraws his hand immediately, gripping the steering wheel firmly as he maneuvers the vehicle into a spot at the far end of the car park, a reasonable distance away from any other cars in the area. Jihoon all but falls over himself trying to neaten up before anyone spots him looking like a complete miscreant. Seungcheol seems to find it all hilarious.

Jihoon thinks he’s going to park the car, then help finish him off, but as soon as Seungcheol jerks up the handbrake, he switches the ignition off, pulls out the key and tosses it on Jihoon's lap.

“We’re here!” he announces cheerfully, “I need to go to the toilet...see you inside!” he adds, climbing out of the car and walking away, purposefully but not too quickly.

Jihoon watches him leave with barely contained anger on his face.

_Touché Seungcheol…..touché_

He swore revenge…. ** _again!_**

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: 2**

**Jihoon: 1**

………………………..

“There you are” Seungcheol says, waving at Jihoon as he enters the church. He’s standing near the pews at the front, clutching a wedding program in his hand. “Sorry I had to dash….really needed to piss” he explained off handedly as Jihoon rounds on him, looking ever so slightly betrayed.“Uhmm..you okay?” Seungcheol ventures, a little wary of the silence and the death glare he’s not sure he’s earned.

When Jihoon stops in front of him, Seungcheol is observing him with a suspiciously innocent expression on his face, like he hadn’t just fondled Jihoon in the car and then left him high and dry and horny. He’s expecting Seungcheol to look smug with victory at this point, he doesn’t expect Seungcheol to smile so brightly it lights up the whole church.

Jihoon has made plenty of wrong decisions in his life. He wandered into heaps of stupid situations because of the unshakable need to prove something to himself. He’s lived his whole life being called small and cute and generally being underestimated. What he’s about to do, is taking shit to the next level and he knows it. As far as decisions go, that doesn’t feel wrong at all. It’s rather alarming.

“What’s the matter…are you okay?” Seungcheol says again, more pointedly as he studies Jihoon, who is looking torn between his accustomed murderous rage and blushing.

No stalling. The longer he remains silent- the higher the odds of him wussing out. Jihoon nods and ducks his head, but there’s no hiding the playfulness in his eyes when he looks up at the larger man again “I have one question for you Cheol…….are you a religious man?” he asked.

Seungcheol blinks, suddenly seeming so shy and innocent, then he barks a laugh. “Ha…I think we both know the answer to that is a big fat **nope** ” Seungcheol laughed.

 _“Good”_ Jihoon drawls, which gives Seungcheol both everything and nothing to work with and he’s not sure if his life just got infinitely more interesting or infinitely more terrifying. Jihoon moves over to the pew, a row back from the front and sits down patting the bench for Seungcheol to join him.

Tentatively Seungcheol crosses the space between them to sink down beside Jihoon on the padded wooden bench. He looks at Jihoon with wide eyes, trusting, so completely trusting.

  _So foolish_ , Jihoon thinks.

Seungcheol stays hunched in his seat at first, but then shifts over so easily, so readily, as he gives into his baser instincts and puts an arm around Jihoon. Jihoon steals a glance at him and scoots in a little closer, thin-limbed and lithe, tucking perfectly against his side, slotting into the crook of the larger man’s arm as Seungcheol rubs his jaw on the top of Jihoon's head.

“I need to tell you something Cheol” Jihoon whispers, he leans back a little and widens his eyes as significantly as she can.

That seems to catch Seungcheol rather off guard. “Uh…okay” he falters, and his brow furrows uncertainly. Then Jihoon wraps his delicate fingers on the material of his blazer sleeve, tugs gently and leans up to whisper into his ear, Seungcheol eyes slide closed and he nestles almost chastely into the touch without seeming to notice he does it at all.

“Forgive me daddy…for I have _sinned_. It has been one month since my last confession” Jihoon hisses in his ear.

Seungcheol’s eyes snap open and he whips his head around to make sure Jihoon is actually speaking to him and not his actual biological father or a freaking priest, but the bashful and downright sinful inflection in his voice is telling him it’s all aimed at him. All things considered, Seungcheol certainly hopes so.

 “Daddy huh?….ok, I guess we’re rolling with than nickname now.” It’s more intimacy than he should be encouraging in a fucking church, but hearing Jihoon refer to him by **that** title just sent a jolt to his dick. “Tell me, what would you like to confess Jihoonie?” Seungcheol drawls, he sounds more amused than curious, though Jihoon knows him well enough to be sure that he must be _dying_ to know.

“The false shepherd has led me astray, daddy. I have done something very….bad…very…. _naughty_ ” he says, with a little quaver in his voice.

Seungcheol leans in to nose against his temple, finally letting himself inhale the scent of him. “Oh…..what did you do?”

Jihoon leans in further, gripping Seungcheol’s forearm tighter and whispers so close, his lips are brushing Seungcheol’s ear. “I fingered myself in the car _daddy_ ”, then he draws back, giving Seungcheol some time for this information to sink in.

Seungcheol’s eyes widen for a moment, and he turns his head to check for potential eavesdropper’s before tilting his head back towards Jihoon. “That **_is_** naughty….but it’s not the worst thing you’ve d-”

“That’s not everything” Jihoon interrupted. “After you left me in the car I wanted to….feel...I wanted to feel full...so..I uhm…” He trailed off, mouth open and skimming the hot skin of Seungcheol’s ear as he rubbed his knee against the length of Seungcheol’s thigh slowly.

Seungcheol’s hand around his waist constricts and Jihoon continues confessing “ I fingered myself….But it wasn’t the same, since your fingers are bigger and…thicker….I wanted to feel open and sore…I needed more and more of my fingers inside me..…and…eventually I had no more fingers left to use…and…I had to put my whole….” He waits a few moments for the lightbulb, and he's not disappointed. Seungcheol’s eyes saucer.

 _Oh, fuck_.

Seungcheol glances over at the Jihoon who licks his lips a couple of times and flutters his lashes coyly at him. Then he looks up at the stained-glass window, depicting a saintly image that’s positioned in such a way that it looks like it’s staring down at him _, judging him_. For a long minute, all Seungcheol can think of is how this is **_the_** worst place for a seduction. Someone is going to hear them, announce it to the congregation and then the priest is going to try and baptize them or exorcise the sex demon that’s obviously taken hold of Jihoon.

Jihoon sighs, squirms, clings at the fabric of Seungcheol’s jacket, Seungcheol squeezes his eyes closed and wills his body not to betray him no matter how badly he wants to pin Jihoon down on the bench and make him wail. “Wanted it to feel like it was you inside me….but…the angle was difficult in the car” Jihoon goes on, ducking and not looking at him but still shy-voiced. “And I tried…like before, I tried touching myself like you were” a hand drifting to his stomach, “and I pretended you were doing it to me..hmmm”

_Fuck, oh fuck._

Very carefully, Jihoon encircles both of Seungcheol’s hands, drumming his fingers delicately along the inside of his wrists, studying them “You’ve got bigger hands Cheollie…..Do you think….your fist could fit inside of me?”

_FFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK_

All the blood in Seungcheol’s body seems to rush to his cock in a single instant, and he sits back in the bench, hiding his lap more thoroughly under a Wedding program. That statement has Seungcheol’s pulse thrumming triple-time, because now the only thing Seungcheol can do is picture Jihoon, fisting himself in the car in wondrously graphic detail. He’s hungering to bury his own fist between those pale cheeks and make Jihoon sob with delight, he throws what remains of his caution to the winds, hoping like hell that God is busy attending to a miracle, a natural disaster or the second coming of Christ to ignore what’s happening in the sanctity of his place of worship and slips his land lower, squeezing Jihoon’s ass lightly.

Jihoon’s lips are pink and his eyes are glazed and he looks younger somehow, plaintive. “I’m sorry Cheol….I know I’ve been very bad…do you accept my confession” Jihoon’s voice is hushed, lips velvet-soft at his ear.

Seungcheol coughs, rings his collar and clears his throat, he can’t say a thing in response that isn’t going to help build himself a bed in the depths of hell.  Seungcheol feels delirious, he fixes his gaze once again on Jihoon, who bites his lower lip and regards him with heavy eyes. “I can’t believe you’re telling me this now…... _You fucking tease_ ” Seungcheol whispers, even to himself, he sounds raspy, feral.

Seungcheol casts his gaze across the crowd filling the church. He’s borderline anxious that this sudden burst of sexual fervor will get them caught.  “Look, neither of us are involved in the ceremony so....if we stand at the back...we could slip out for a while” Seungcheol reasons.

Jihoon bites his lips and flushes, he leans up close, breath hot against the shell of Seungcheol’s ear and murmurs “It’s okay Cheol…I feel better now that I have confessed to you” he says.

“Bu-but….I…hold on-“ Seungcheol stutters just as the Wedding procession music starts and the congregation stands. Seungcheol groans, but stands and holds the wedding program over his crotch to hide the tenting in his trousers.

He’s too busy trying to will his erection away that he misses the victorious smirk curling the corners of Jihoon’s mouth.

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: 2**

**Jihoon: 2**

**…………………………………..**

"Dearly beloved," the priest begins, and then everything sort of blurs as Seungcheol tries to focus on the bride and the groom and not on the man next to him, who still seems intent on destroying him.

Seungcheol refused to fidget with his cufflinks, even though he felt the undeniable urge to do so. He also refused to let his eyes drift from where he was staring at the altar, because he could feel Jihoon’s unwavering gaze burning the side of his face.  Despite himself, Seungcheol felt a little jolt kick-start his heart into beating a faster.

Jihoon was obviously bored and playing some kind of, _‘Let’s get chased out of town by a pitchfork wielding mob’_ game, because he was doing downright sinful things to Seungcheol as the ceremony progressed. It started with casual touching, occasionally his fingers would play over Seungcheol’s forearm, which just felt _nice_. Then he upgraded to thighs, which made Seungcheol incredibly flustered. He forced his attention on Jun and Soonmi as they exchanged vows and rings, and refused to give in to his Jihoon’s playfulness. When he spared a quick glance at the smaller man, Jihoon was staring straight ahead, mouth straight but eyes mischievous.

Seungcheol focused on slowing down his beating heart and zoned out for a few minutes, but his heart begins to pound in his chest once more as Jihoon’s hand lingers over his thighs, rubbing back and forth. He’s so, **_so_** close to touching his fucking _cock_ that Seungcheol is honestly starting to fear the worst. That he’s going to cum in his pants- ** _in a church!_** He swallows hard, feels a trail of sweat sliding down the back of his neck, his heart hammering in his chest. “This isn’t a goo-” He tries to whisper, but damn, he can hardly speak, lungs heaving as he struggles to allocate breath and speech. _“You need to stop”_ he hisses.

Seungcheol knows he’s flushed and breathing too fast, it doesn’t even matter anymore; he’s so hard that he can’t even pretend to hope the man next to them isn’t noticing. All he can do is be grateful he isn’t busting a gut laughing at him for it.

He tries to readjust in his seat, create a little distance between Jihoon and himself, but moving just makes his dick rub against his underwear, and he can feel pre-come forming over the slit of his cock—toes curling, face burning, _fuck-fuck-notnow-fuck_. Jihoon chooses this moment to shuffle a little closer, close the distance between them on the bench and nudge the back of his hand over Seungcheol’s bulge, ** _accidentally on purpose_** , then Jihoon’s hand slips underneath the hem of his jacket, under the wedding program Seungcheol is using to shield himself and cradles Seungcheol’s cock warmly through his trousers.

The extra stimulation causes another few beads of pre-come to pulse out of Seungcheol and he disguises a groan by coughing into his fist. He’s going to soak through his underwear at this rate, there is no hiding this: he’s not just hard anymore, he’s _wet_.

He squeezes his eyes shut again, willing for the ceremony to be over. Why was this taking so long? _‘I do and I do too’_ and that should be it. None of this vows bullshit! Haven’t they had an opportunity to say this romantic shit to each other before!?

Now that Jihoon has his hand on Seungcheol’s cock, he just _rests_ it there, not squeezing or rubbing, just _resting_ \- like it’s his own personal hand warmer or something. Seungcheol is grateful that he’s not jerking him off through his suit, but realizes that the touch is preventing him from going flaccid. He zones out trying to think of something, anything else to distract himself and zones in again as the priest start’s concluding "…...Or forever hold their peace,"

There's a creak beside him and an unidentified woman vaults over the bench in front of them. "I Object!" She yells to the shock and horror of the congregation who gasp in surprise “For you see….This man is already married....to ME!” She announces.

For a minute, Seungcheol can _see_ Soonmi seriously considering bursting into hysterics but then she glares at her _not-yet_ but _almost_ Husband **"What?"** the sound of her undeniably angry voice making every eye in the audience turn to them. She must have just remembered where she was, because she swallows and says, "Jun...what’s going on? a distinct nervous shake edging into her voice.

Next to Seungcheol, Jihoon whispers, "Holy shit! How many skeletons in the closet does this guy have?" Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders, not entirely certain himself, but he can tell that Soonmi is getting more and more agitated by the rising murmurs around them.

Before Seungcheol gets the chance to turn his head and so much as raise an eyebrow at Jihoon in surprise, he feels the smaller man’s hands clasp his sleeve so hard his knuckles are turning white. He watches Jihoon grimace in discomfort, curling his fingers, slack jawed, obviously uncomfortable with the events unfolding. Seungcheol pulls him closer and lets him hide his face against his chest. "Oh my god....Cheol..this is awful, I can’t watch" he murmurs, cowering against his shirt.

Jun is standing in front of the altar, sputtering, and slowly turns to face the woman. She takes one good look at him gasps "Oh….oh my…I’m sorry...I seem to have gotten the wrong church" the woman admits, sounding a little amazed and very rueful.

She turns on her heel and scurries down the aisle out of sight to the amazement of the guests, who can’t help but laugh. It is a _little_ funny, traumatizing, but funny. Something to look back on and laugh, but judging by the muscle twitching in Soonmi's jaw, just barely visible below the makeup, Seungcheol doesn’t think she’s gonna be laughing anytime soon.

The priest looks bemused but raises his hands to hush the congregation. "Well, traditionally, if somebody objects to the union, we delay the ceremony. However...as this is a case of mistaken identity, we will proceed” He clears his throat and then declares “Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, You may now kiss the bride," he finished with a smile and stepped back.

Seungcheol didn't bother fighting his own smile, when instead of leaning in for a sweet, chaste kiss to seal their love, Soonmi’s heel snapped and she fell backwards, tumbling in her dress. Jihoon grimaced and tucked his face back into Seungcheol’s chest “Oh my god...make it stop… this is so hard to watch” He whimpered against Seungcheol as the larger man patted him on the back soothingly.

As the wedding party began to file out of the church, Jihoon grabbed Seungcheol’s hand, practically dragging him towards an exit door at the side. “If we go out this way, I won’t have to talk to her and pretend that was a beautiful ceremony. Let’s just head to the hotel and start drinking…I’m starving.”

Seungcheol nodded in agreement, it wasn’t a great start to the day, but at least he didn’t have a boner anymore.

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: 2**

**Jihoon: 2**

**Mystery woman: 1**

**Soonmi: -2**

…………………………………………

After the hideousness of the ceremony, Jihoon hit the bar as soon as they got to the reception venue.

He nearly dived into the decorative fountain along the way, to avoid one of his sister’s friends, who always insisted on: kissing him on the mouth, pinching his cheeks and asking him how school was. Nevermind that he is 23, a grown man and has a fucking job. He’s hard pressed to avoid her because when she’s _not_ patronizing him, she’s belittling his life choices like the supremely smug cow that she is. She has one of these faces that is **_so_** smug, it sorta folds in on itself, basically it looks like someone’s punched a quiche.

Jihoon breathes a sigh of relief, when she stops to speak to another family friend and he can bypass her in search of more booze and better food. He chats with a few guests and pretends to laugh at some of his uncle’s unfunny jokes before helping himself to some of the free-flowing Champagne, courtesy of Jun’s **_super wealthy parents_** who were paying for a free bar throughout the reception. **Correction:** Jun’s soon to be **_dirt poor parents_** because a free bar at a wedding is just asking for bankruptcy.

Jihoon wasn't sure how many glasses of Champagne he had passed around by now and traded off, but he knew it had to be quite a few, considering that he had caught Seungcheol's eyes early during the cocktail hour, and the look he shot him had been blatantly asking _‘How many of those have you had Jiggly puff, remember the visit your forehead paid to my car door?’_

He moved to stand near Seungcheol, rolling his eyes when he heard his father introduce Seungcheol to some of his business associates as _“The son I never had”_ then proceeds to regale them with the highly animated tale of how Seungcheol wrestled a humongous carp, that was clearly the embodiment of Poseidon himself!

 _‘The son I never had’_ Jihoon had every right to find that offensive, instead he felt strangely proud and elated that his father approved of Seungcheol that much. Jihoon will be the first to admit he was never the _‘ideal son’_ , not for lack of trying. He _tried_ to bond with his father and share similar interest when he was younger, but there was only so many baseball matches you could go to out of politeness- _‘Who gives a shit if you have a season ticket dad-I’m only going for the foot-long wieners!’_ What a waste and Jihoon couldn’t explain a single fucking rule even after the 4 years of pretending to cheer for the home team. He’d taken up jiu-jitsu at his father’s request, then got kicked out for punching someone square in the face, apparently, it was a defensive sport? Excuse me but, what? Learning a skill to defend yourself **_in case_** somebody attacks you? That’s a little _too_ defeatist in Jihoon’s books, he prefers to be the one _initiating_ the attack.

He once took up swimming, but mostly because he could watch other boys swim, _that was fun_ \- but when his coach cottoned on to his true intent and he was pulled from the swim team. Bummer. He’d even had his hand at soccer, but spent season after season on the sub bench cheering the opposing teams because they’re players were cuter. When it came down to it, he wasn’t competitive in sports. But today was proving he could be competitive in- _other things._

“Slow down Jiggly puff….I’ve been watching you and you’ve knocked back a fair number of those glasses” Seungcheol says, nudging him in the side. “Remember my-“

“Yeah, yeah….you’re car door….got it” Jihoon interjected.

“Exactly, and you haven’t had anything to eat….try one of these tiny sausages…they’re surprisingly…. _filling_ ” Seungcheol said, his look was pure mischief as he winked at Jihoon and did obscene things to a tiny cocktail sausage with his tongue. It had Jihoon giggling into his napkin at his unhinged vulgarity and when he turned his head to wipe away a tear, his eyes locked with Soonmi’s.

She was glaring daggers at him, Jun at her side, still playing the model son in law and closeted husband. Jihoon catches him sliding an appreciative eye over a male waiter’s ass and he shakes his head in disappointment. That marriage was doomed to failure.

Nerves bubbled up inside Jihoon as he looks at her, frowning. The message was clear, she didn’t want him here, but he couldn't exactly skip out on the reception without earning some disapproval from his family, so he veered away from the bridal party purposefully heading towards the French doors for some fresh air.

“Psssst” Seungcheol whispers at him, suddenly at his side, twirling a cocktail sausage on a toothpick between his fingers.

“What?” Jihoon asks, trading an empty glass of champagne for another.

“I just spoke to the head chef…..we’ve got a problem” Seungcheol explained.

Jihoon blinks “You what….how did you speak to th-“ he begins to ask.

“You said you were hungry, and the rate you’re knocking those back, you’re going to need something in your stomach that isn’t a tiny sausage. I went to the kitchen to get the lowdown on the food situation and…..turns out that _somebody_ didn’t store the chicken at the right temperature and they are 4 hours behind with the catering” he clarified.

“What! Four hours? I’m fucking starving now!” Jihoon hissed a whisper. All this time he’s been dodging the questionable looking canapes in hopes of getting some decent food-now it’s going to be a 4 hour wait.

“It’s alright….I have an idea. On the drive over here I saw a burger joint. We could slip out, grab some grub and be back before anyone notices we are missing” Seungcheol plans. Jihoon studies him carefully for a moment, impressed with his quick thinking.

“OK...but we need a distraction Cheol...take out your dick and wave it at everyone” Jihoon deadpans, then he scrambles to still Seungcheol’s hand unbuckling his belt because they guy thought he was fucking serious.

…………………………….

They manage to slip out, grab a burger, inhale it and return before the photographer beckons the wedding party and family out onto the landscaped gardens of the hotel for wedding photographs.

Jihoon thinks Soonmi’s photos will be just as cheesy, if not cheesier than her ridiculous engagement photos. The photographer is obviously an unimaginative cunt, cause he has them posing in the most cliché, most awkward ways.

There is the obligatory, _‘all the groomsmen holding the bride like a fucking log’_ pose, the classic _‘releasing butterflies from a tiny_ box’ shot -because that’s so fucking representative of marriage for some reason? And of course, they wouldn’t be wedding photographs without the unoriginal _‘close up of the Brides hand on the Grooms chest- showing off the wedding rings’_ shot. Jihoon rolls his eyes, it’s all so fucking lame but at least it’s not the stupid, _‘standing back to back in a field of barley/corn’_ he’s seen his friends post on Facebook, or the cringe worthy, _‘wedding party sticking their heads out from behind a tree’_ set up...like what the actual fuck?!

Jihoon is ushered to stand next to Soonmi for one family photo, and when the photographer asks him to move in closer he sighs, loudly, making sure she is aware of his obvious displeasure. Soonmi leans in closer and asks the photographer “Can we have a picture with just me and Jihoon, siblings, just us two” she gestures between them.

"Just us two?" Jihoon repeated, not sure whether to make his tone scornful or skeptical. “Are you sure about that Soonmi?Hmm… I don’t think so. I wouldn’t want to infect you with my _gayness!”_ he spat, turning to walk away.

Before he got more than two steps away Soonmi had grabbed his wrist, stilling him. Even though her expression was nonchalant, her eyes were sharp and focused. "Jihoon…This is my day" she unhelpfully reminded him.

"Don’t you mean _our day_? You and Jun’s? Or is this a one-person wedding like your one-person sex life is gonna be?" Jihoon countered, before extracting himself from her grip.

"I knew I shouldn’t have invited you!" Soonmi scowls and huffs and turns a little red in the face. Jihoon wavered for just a moment and then continued walking towards the balcony where Seungcheol was watching. He climbs the garden steps and stands on the balcony next to Seungcheol, reaching out to grab the railing to stop his hands from shaking.

“Hey,” Seungcheol says, coming up behind him and wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist, tucks his chin over his shoulder, and kisses his jaw. Almost immediately, Jihoon relaxes, his shoulders losing tension. “Everything alright down there? I saw her talking to you. Was she being mean again?…do you want me to go do a giant shit on the wedding cake?” Seungcheol tells him, hushed-voiced and close enough for his breath to tickle Jihoon’s ear.

Jihoon laughed and leaned forward, his breath stuttering as Seungcheol kissed the shell of his ear and whispered, “I’m being serious….I will drop a dump on that cake… I would do anything to make you happy, you know that."

Jihoon ducked his head. "That’s a really dangerous thing to say Cheollie, I might take you up on that offer one day" he sighs afterward “I hate this..I don’t even know why I’m here” he mumbled, a vulnerability showing in his eyes that Seungcheol had never seen before. The way he looks, every emotion bare on his face, only has Seungcheol aching to hold him tighter and kiss that hurt away. Seungcheol shakes his head and folds his arms around him a little more insistently. “I’m sorry Jihoonie...I know this sucks, just say the word and I’ll take you away. I’ll take you back to the city tonight if you want.” He offers.

Jihoon can barely shake his head, appalled at the way his body responds so readily to the smallest sensations from the larger man behind him. “If I leave now…it will just upset my parents. Then if something does go wrong…everyone will just blame it on me and my attitude” he reflects sourly.

They stand like that on the balcony for a nice long while, enjoying the view and then barely concealing their laughter when a flock of birds swoops over the wedding party down below and smatters bird shit over the edge of Soonmi’s dress and veil.

“I know what you’re thinking Jihoonie….as much as I would have liked to….I had nothing to do with those bird shitting all over your sisters dress” Seungcheol murmurs against his shoulder.

Even though he knows better than to prompt Seungcheol, Jihoon doesn’t pull away when Seungcheol spreads his fingers to cup the back of his head, steadying him as he carefully kisses over the pulse point on the side of Jihoon’s neck.

He knows he should _really_ stop him when he slides a hand up under Jihoon’s shirt, palm grazing the smooth skin of his stomach. Jihoon’s body arches for him immediately and Seungcheol drinks it in, feeling the quiver of muscles shifting, watching the daintiness of a pink tongue slip out to wet his lips.

“Cheol-lie….what are you doing?” Jihoon asks, gulping down air too fast to trust himself with words, he doesn't have the capacity for teasing games right now, and he doesn't know why Seungcheol is still trying to play after his humiliating defeat in the church. Obviously the guy hasn’t learnt his lesson.

“I’m…..hugging you…on the balcony?” Seungcheol replies, giving a curious tug at the neck of Jihoon’s shirt collar and ducking to press his lips to the delicate skin there. Jihoon swats him but Seungcheol just grins and holds on, settling his head onto the smaller man’s shoulder again. “What do you think I’m doin-“

“I know _exactly_ what you’re doing.” Jihoon interrupts impatiently, just as Seungcheol lightly touches the bulge of his cock, half visible from under his pants. Jihoon has to hold his breath because he thinks he might actually moan, out loud, right here on the balcony.

Seungcheol chuckles. "You know what I’d like to do right now?” He says right in Jihoon’s ear.

“Wh-what?” Jihoon stutters when Seungcheol lifts his hand away and slips his fingers through the styled curl of Jihoon’s hair, kissing his temple.

“I want to take you inside…..and ….find our seats before somebody else does” He says, slapping Jihoon’s ass and abruptly snapping him out of whatever trance he’d fallen into, before he turns and walks back into the reception hall, leaving Jihoon stranded and blinking.

Jihoon grit his teeth, furious at himself at falling for Seungcheol’s teasing again.

_Fool me once…shame on you, fool me three times……grrrrr_

Eventually though, Jihoon finds himself wandering over to his allocated seat, holding a glass of champagne with the same sturdiness he would have held it on the bloody cross trainer at the gym. Because, thanks to Seungcheol’s friskiness on the balcony, he has an erection hidden underneath his three-piece suit and it makes walking in a straight line almost impossible, so it looks like he’s:

  1. Chaffing really bad between his legs.
  2. Just rode in on a horse without a saddle.
  3. John fucking Wayne.



He’s lost this round but conveniently, his table is close to the balcony and, mercifully, even closer to the bar.

** Current scores: **

**Jihoon: 2**

**Seungcheol: 3**

**Flock of birds: 1**

**Soonmi: -4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thee was a lot of ways I could have written this, but I felt like breaking it up into the different sections of a wedding day. I don't know how long wedding's last in other countries but in Ireland it's like...a whole day! A whole, long ass day and the food is always delayed and I'm only really there for the food!  
> Anyway- hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Thank you for reading :)


	9. Challenge continued!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding continues.......lol

The reception was surprisingly elegant and quiet, considering how the rest of the day had faired. The music and decorations were gorgeous and soft, but that was far from settling the feeling in Jihoon's stomach at how fake this all felt. It felt like ‘The Truman Show’ as each disaster unfolded, Jihoon was expecting the walls to come crashing down to discover a TV Set and cameras behind, filming the whole charade.

Jihoon couldn't help but find himself feeling sorry for his sister without exact reason. After what she said to him, how she made him feel, being sympathetic was the last thing on his mind. Any other day, he might have commented on how lovely she looked and how well everything had really come together, but definitely not now.  _Nah_ -she could go fuck herself and she would have to as well- seeing as Jun was gay and wouldn’t be fucking her anytime soon.

There were _so_ many guests, it allowed Jihoon to maneuver around unnoticed, which was exactly what he wanted when he didn’t feel the least bit welcomed by the hosts. He narrowly avoided a lengthy conversation with a hefty bridesmaid by excusing himself and slipping into the bathroom.

“Jihoon…you won’t believe what happened!” Seungcheol said, approaching him just as he exited.

Jihoon grimaced as Seungcheol sniggers. “What…what happened now?”

“A Frisbee flew in through the window and decapitated Jun!” Seungcheol said, a strangely amused expression on his face considering the dark message he just delivered.

“Oh-my-god…..how _sharp_ was this Frisbee?” Jihoon gasped. And _who the fuck_ is throwing a razor-sharp Frisbee around a wedding reception anyway?

“Uh…It’s just a standard Frisbee…it came out of nowhere though. I saw the whole thing…it was hilarious. They’re trying to glue his head back on now!” Seungcheol said, crumpling with laughter.

On further investigation, it turns out Seungcheol was describing the moment a Frisbee flew through the window and knocked the ‘little plastic groom’ off the top of the cake. The fall resulted in the head snapping off, which the hotel staff were desperately trying to glue back together before the bride and groom cut said cake.

If that wasn’t foreshadowing, he didn’t know what was.

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: 3**

**Jihoon: 2**

**Soonmi: -5**

**Frisbee: 1**

……………………………..

“Good evening ladies and gentleman, we have a selection of two desserts, a hazelnut and caramel chocolate cake and a white chocolate and raspberry moose” The server explained the choices available.

“I’ll have…one of each” Jihoon answered a smile on his face, which slowly starts to turn into a frown when the waiter, who’s about as useful as a chocolate tea-pot, stutters and says something about speaking with his supervisor.

Seungcheol chuckled next to him. “How about…I get one, you get the other and you can try both?” he offered.

“ _Try_ both? Or HAVE BOTH?” Jihoon asked “Because I don’t want to share desserts….I want _both_ the desserts” he pouted.

“Alright…..you can have my dessert too Jiggly Puff….I’m still full from dinner anyway” Seungcheol obliged him.

The waiter brings them their choices and Jihoon tucks in. Seungcheol takes that opportunity to study him appraisingly. He sits back, watching each spoonful that disappears between Jihoon’s lips, pulling sweet creamy cake into his mouth. Seungcheol feels like he could watch Jihoon for days—years even—and never grow tired of it.

At rest or in motion, Jihoon is a delicate rosebud with a lifetime’s practice of surrounding himself with sepals, inclosing himself into hardness, from his cutting sarcasm to his glare, sharpened to thorn like perfection. But underneath it all, he is a rose, with that perpetually pouting mouth and a body begging to be played with.

Seungcheol knows the shape of his body beneath those folds of silk, knows what it feels like to have Jihoon stripped bare and climaxing under him. Seungcheol’s been trying his best not to think too forwardly all day and it’s only been an hour since he’s last had his hands on Jihoon, and already that felt like too long.

Jihoon scarcely seems to realize he has a captivated audience. The colour is high in both of his cheeks now, probably from the considerable glasses of bubbly he has enjoyed. His hair, that was slicked into submission earlier, is now falling loosely around the edges of his face and over his forehead. Seungcheol’s fingers itch to thread through it, push it back and test the softness of it. But he resists in case the slightest movement disrupts Jihoon from his dessert and thus, Seungcheol’s viewing pleasure.

Jihoon is half way through his dessert when he catches Seungcheol giving him a knowing look from beneath hooded eyelids and he deliberately and lasciviously mouths his spoon, tongue licking dense chocolate off with careful swipes. “Are you regretting your decision yet Cheol?….bet you want some dessert now huh?” Jihoon says slowly, giving the spoon one final lick and smirking when Seungcheol's eyes obligingly track the sinuous movement of his tongue.

Seungcheol leans over, face inches away from Jihoon’s. “I _am_ having dessert….watching you eat it is much _sweeter_ than me eating it myself” he says, wiggling his brows.

Jihoon smiles and hums around his spoon, then makes a show of pulling the spoon out, incredibly slowly, suckling the creamy residue with an obscenely wet sound, in full view of Seungcheol, who stares at him exasperatedly the entire time. He leans over to dig his spoon into the untouched raspberry moose on Seungcheol’s plate, but Seungcheol pulls the plate away, then his fingers are folding over Jihoon’s hand, clasping the dessert spoon “Let me feed you” he requests.

It isn’t eating, what happens next. It’s more _incremental_ , more about tasting and licking and sucking than actually chewing anything. Seungcheol feeds him leisurely, mesmerized as the spoon disappears into Jihoon’s mouth and is lapped clean. He can feel the warmth of Jihoon’s breath, soft and moist against the back of his fingers, each time he brings the spoon up close to his mouth with an offering of dessert.

Jihoon hesitates as Seungcheol’s knuckle skims across the bow of his lips when he swallows. Only brushing at first, a dry and nearly accidental little graze of heat. Then the next time he brings the spoon up, Jihoon leans in closer, bolder and tastes him with the barest flicker of tongue over his knuckle. The next time he offers a spoonful, Jihoon closes his mouth around the finger, pink lips wrapping around the digit, clumsy and soft.

Jihoon’s not sure if they’re challenging each other this time, but if they are, he’s sure to have won as Seungcheol’s control slips and the spoon clatters on the table. A smile twitches on his lips and he stands, stroking a hand across Seungcheol's broad shoulders as he passes behind him and strolls to the bar for a mocktail- since a coke seems insulting and more champagne is out of the question.

By the time he returns to his seat, the table has been cleared and Seungcheol is stretched out in his chair. He’s shed his jacket and his sleeves are rolled up. With his jacket, off, Jihoon can see the defined lines of Seungcheol’s torso, stiff planes of muscle through his shirt. Jihoon wonders if this is deliberate or happenstance—and when he sinks down in his chair, Seungcheol’s arms come around him right away, closing the final sliver of space between them by pulling him close. Maybe he just wants a hug?

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: 3**

**Jihoon: 3**

**………………………………………..**

The speeches, when they start, are _cringeworthy_. The best man’s jokes go down like a lead balloon. It’s clear from the way he holds his notes, glances at them _far too often_ and mispronounces certain words, that the speech doesn’t belong to him. He seems flustered and awkward as he regales the guests with Jun’s ‘hilarious’ antics in college, which as far as Jihoon is concerned- aren’t antics or even slightly hilarious. He keeps darting his eyes back at the Bride and Groom, as nervous as a nun in a cucumber field and tries to compensate for his jagged nerves by SHOUTING REALLY LOUDLY- He might belong to the school of thought that teaches the theory of ‘NOBODY WILL NOTICE HOW LAME MY SPEECH IS IF I INJECT LIFE INTO IT BY YELLING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!’

Obviously Soonmi has carefully preened the speech beforehand and stripped it of all humor or life to ensure nobody suspects her husband of being a big gay fairy or something. It’s ridiculous the lengths she has gone to maintain this façade, unless the speech was to begin with _‘This one time, me and Jun got drunk and he went down on me’_ nobody would have been the wiser as to the nature of his sexuality.

The father of the brides speech, has more heart to it, but is cut short when the dastardly Frisbee makes a reappearance and knocks one of the stands holding the first tier of the cake, **_down._** The guests watch in muted horror as the cake topples, one layer after the other to the ground, covering little headless plastic Jun and plastic Soonmi in an avalanche of cream and sponge.

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: 3**

**Jihoon: 3**

**Soonmi: - 7**

**Frisbee: 2**

………………………………………….

When the MC announces that the bride and groom are to share their first dance, the room of guests create a circle around the dancefloor to watch and cheer them on.

“I bet you 20 bucks that their song is something lame like….’I don’t want to miss a thing’ by Aerosmith” Jihoon says. “Jun loves Aerosmith” he explains.

“Hmm….classic. Nah. I think your sister isn’t the type to give Jun a say in the choice of song so…I’m going with…’The Time of My Life’ from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack, because your sister is starting to seem really clichéd and predictable. I’ll see your 20 bucks and raise you another 20 that she’s made him have dance lessons and they’ll re-create that ridiculous lift” Seungcheol offers.

Jihoon considers that and nods fractionally “You’re right, if Jun had a say…he probably would have picked something like……uhmm”

“I still haven’t found what I’m looking for by U2?” Seungcheol offered and that has Jihoon in stitches.

It looks like Soonmi _has_ made Jun have dancing lessons because he corrects his posture, like a stick has been shoved up his rectum and you can almost see him calculating the correct hand placement his instructor has no doubt taught him.

It’s magical really, how they’re both stiff _as fuck_. They’re meant to move together seamlessly, swaying elegantly across the floor, in sync with one another; instead they shimmy awkwardly on the spot, then Jun steps on the front of Soonmi’s dress, inadvertently tugging her sweetheart neckline down and when she steps back, suddenly, her boobs pop out.

“Oh my god!” Jihoon hisses, curling his fingers and gawking in mortification as the bridesmaids rush to salvage her modesty. They start dancing soon again, much to everyone’s chagrin, but by that time Jun has lost all confidence in his abilities and stumbles along, leaving it to Soonmi to lead the dance.

Everyone claps and cheers when they finish, finally! And Jihoon makes a beeline straight to the bar, anything to drown out the image of his sister’s boobs. Seungcheol follows him, leaning against the bar top. They both exchange a wide eyed- dumbfounded look before bursting out into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Oh god..this day has been one disaster after another” Jihoon says earnestly.

“Yeah...….I actually feel sorry for her it’s gone **_so_** wrong” Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and his lips pursed as he thought. Then his lips quirked up at the corners “Karma though”

Jihoon laughs, clinking his glass against Seungcheol’s quietly. “Cheol….I’m so glad you are here….I…honestly don’t know how I could have faced any of this without you. I know…I’ve not made it easy on you but…..I really appreciate you being here” Jihoon said, silently cursing when he felt his cheeks warming with a blush.

Seungcheol looks almost surprised at his confession and raises one eyebrow, then lifts his glass, takes a tentative sip and pretends to taste the champagne suspiciously “Hmm…this champagne _tastes_ fine…but it _must_ be spiked because you definitely didn’t just say that by yourself” he teases.

Jihoon shoves him playfully as his blush intensifies. “I’m being serious you dick. Do you know how..hard it is for me to ...say stuff like that”

Now Seungcheol was smiling again, though Jihoon was almost inclined to call it a _smirk_. "Say stuff like what?"

“You know….. **thank you babe** ” He just blurts it out, without thinking or second-guessing, and he doesn't feel foolish about it because Seungcheol is smiling that soft, sweet, affectionate smile at him. He thinks if he could see that smile every day, he might actually be a happy person instead of a bitter, crabby asshole.

“You’re welcome Jihoonie….there’s no place I’d rather be” Seungcheol said and Jihoon blushes all over again and holy shit maybe his drink really is spiked because he feels too fucking warm.

Jihoon fans himself with his hand “Phew… it’s warm in here huh….uhmm…let’s go out into the balcony to cool off yeah?” he suggests grabbing his glass from the bar.

They sip and walk shoulder to shoulder through the crowd, Seungcheol guiding Jihoon through when the path is narrow. Seungcheol shakes his head and smiles politely when a particularly bold but dozy woman stops him and asks to dance. Jihoon giggles and rolls his eyes as she stomps off disappointed, looking for luck elsewhere.

Seungcheol smirks and then leans down to whisper intimately in his ear “May I?” he asks. Jihoon blinks in confusion as he watches Seungcheol reach out to liberate him from his champagne flute. “Dance” Seungcheol clarifies and Jihoon looks up at him with wide eyes. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Jihoon’s mouth falls open, a little stunned. It goes against Jihoon’s instinct to draw attention to himself by prancing around the dance floor throwing shapes and even moreso when Soonmi has made it pretty clear she didn’t even want him there. “But...But I ...I can’t dance " he stutters in admission, even as he accepts Seungcheol’s hand, squeezing it to distract himself from the way his heartbeat was racing in his ears.

Seungcheol reads his hesitation and cups Jihoon’s jaw, his thumb tracing the line of Jihoon’s lower lip before he leans in for a quick kiss. “Don’t worry…I can’t dance either I just want an excuse to touch you in front of all these people” Seungcheol explains.

Jihoon nods dumbly and lets Seungcheol lead him to the floor, pressing his body close enough to feel the other man’s heat through their clothes. Jihoon rests shaky hands on the larger man’s shoulders as Seungcheol’s warm palms settle on his hips and when he takes his first step it’s easy for Jihoon to fall into the rhythm with him.

His face is warm when he ducks it into Seungcheol’s shoulder; he can smell the rich scent of his cologne, is close enough to press his nose to Seungcheol’s neck and breathe him in deeper still. Seungcheol tips his chin up then and kisses him and kisses him again, Jihoon’s fingers wind into his hair as he reciprocates, moans already trying to rush out of his mouth, all wound up just from this.

They sway gently to the music, not a lot of attention given to them because the lights are dimmed, the floor is crowded and it affords them more privacy, which Jihoon is thankful for. It allows him to drift more freely into the moment, allows him to be with Seungcheol in a way they haven’t before. Jihoon can’t remember the last time he danced with anyone, or **ever** \- for that matter. When he went to his high school prom, it was only to sell tickets and stamp hands. He never got a date. Well-that’s not _entirely_ true, Bracey-McBrace face and Patty-Pit Stains had asked him to the prom, the latter always smelt like wet dog and the former had asked him with the remnants of her lunch stuck to her teeth and Jihoon was touching neither with a 20 foot pole.

At first, Jihoon is content with nothing more than this, pressing them together as much as possible and uttering delicious little hums each time Seungcheol kisses him. Seungcheol doesn’t seem quite sure what to do with his hands, alternating between splaying them flat to Jihoon’s back or curling them around Jihoon’s waist. Then Seungcheol goes in for the kill, loosening his grip around Jihoon’s waist, slipping a hand down to cup his ass. Jihoon allows it, quirking an eyebrow at the feeling of a large palm smoothing over his butt and settling there, fingertips curling gently under a firm cheek.

_Oh….so we’re still playing are we.._

Jihoon feels bold enough to ask. “In your…uhmm..’other job’ did you ever have to dance with your clients?”

“Hmm…no. Dancing is…too intimate. It usually leads to…something else and I wasn’t prepared to go there” Seungcheol enlightens.

“Something else? When you say that do you mean….” Jihoon prompts clarification, brushing his nose along Seungcheol’s jaw as he took a step back and gave him an assessing look. He felt a smile curling his lips upwards when Seungcheol pulled him back again, a little flustered.

“I mean sex” Seungcheol confirms “It’s pretty intimate gesture, dancing….holding somebody, moving fluidly against them, expressing with your body what you can’t sometimes express with words….If I’m gonna bust a move…it’s gonna be for somebody special” he explains.

The music changes to a more modern, sensuous beat, but equally slow. Jihoon steps back without breaking eye contact and Seungcheol’s arms drop to the side, he must think their dance is over, so he’s unprepared when suddenly, Jihoon turns and backs up against his chest and they begin to move again, less swaying and more— _grinding._ Jihoon knows he might not be particularly demonstrative, but he isn’t afraid to go straight for the throat when somebody is challenging him, as he suspected Seungcheol was. He bit his lip as Seungcheol’s arms surrounded him, then he arched his back and ground down against him.

Seungcheol’s head goes alarmingly fuzzy. “Fuck….the… _ggrrrrhhhmm_ ” he grunted. There is something undeniably enjoyable about the way Jihoon slithers and struts, pausing occasionally to hump against him “I though you said you couldn’t dance?” Seungcheol says, mind awhirl as Jihoon rolls his hips from side to side. Making sure he’s got his wits about him around Jihoon is practically impossible even without the slighter man pressing his ass against his groin, shimmying a little, drawing forward and then grinding slowly back again “What’s this? _You little liar_ ….you’re amazing…so good at this” he whispers huskily in Jihoon’s ear.

“I’m not dancing Cheol….this isn’t dancing. I’m using my body to express stuff…like you said” He parrots back, looking teasingly at Seungcheol over his shoulder.

“Is that what you’re doing? I thought you were trying to chafe my dick off” supplies Seungcheol helpfully, grinding his hips into Jihoon’s ass. Jihoon moans, squirming feebly at the pull of their clothes and the friction between them. 

“Hmm…..you’re the one who wanted to dance” Jihoon murmurs.

It feels like it lasts a long time, just moving and touching and being amazed by how responsive Seungcheol is to even the smallest contact. Jihoon doesn’t quite realize just how torturous this must be for Seungcheol until his voice breaks and he tries to still the motion of Jihoon’s hips “G-god..stop Jihoonie…I need…”

“What…what do you need _Cheollie?”_ he asks as Seungcheol kisses his neck, sucks along the pale expanse of his throat, until Jihoon is whining and trying to grind down harder “No…You’re not going to win this time Cheol…..I’ve got this round in the bag” he murmurs. And Seungcheol snaps his head up at that admission, forces Jihoon to still with a hand on the center of his chest.

“Win?…..This round? What?” Seungcheol gasps, incredulous.

“You know…this little game you’ve been playing all day with me……if you think you can dance me into submission…. **think again** ” Jihoon says, resuming his rolling motion, feeling Seungcheol’s thickness nestling between his butt cheeks. He’s hard, squirming, wanting and straining against the seam of his trousers. Jihoon can tell.

“Game? Wh-what…I haven’t been playing any …..games” Seungcheol says then he groans lowly as Jihoon jiggles his ass tight against his cock “Jihoonie…I don’t know what you’re talking about but If you don’t stop that wiggling….I will not hesitate to throw you on the ground here and fuck you in front of your friends and family” Seungcheol promises, reckless enough to mean it.

“Yeah right! Don’t pretend like you haven’t been playing this cock-teasing game with me all day Cheol…. _you started it_ …when I got out of the shower this morning, in the car, on the balcony…..you were…teasing me….” Jihoon trails off, suddenly very unsure of himself because Seungcheol’s face is a mask of genuine confusion.

The self-assured smirk falls from Jihoon’s face, replaced with a mix of disbelief and embarrassment. "You....you _weren’t_ challenging me?" Jihoon mumbles.

Seungcheol shakes his head mutely, staring at him with some undisguised amazement of his own.

That seems to make Jihoon wilt around the edges “I thought…you were ….with all the _teasing_. In the car… _You fondled me_ …then left me to suffer” Jihoon whispers. He’s floored, all this time he's been thinking that Seungcheol has been playing with him, teasing him, but he’s just been going around his day innocently- _well_ , more innocently than Jihoon gave him credit for anyway.

Seungcheol glances at him, smiling softly -- amused, maybe. “Honestly Jihoon, I thought you took care of yourself in the car cause you seemed ok after. I had no idea we were.. _playing_ any games….but it’s all starting to make sense now, with how naughty you were being in the church” And really, that’s putting it mildly. Jihoon was being so indecent earlier it defies reality.

“If you wanted my dick all you had to do was say. We don’t have to tease each other….or keep scores….just out of interest….what are the scores?”

“Uhm…..it’s a draw. 3:3” Jihoon explained timidly.

“A draw? Ohh… _hmmm_ ….That’s no fun. There should be a clear winner…. _don’t you think_ ” Seungcheol purrs, before he spins Jihoon around again and pulls him flush against his chest, slotting their hips together. Jihoon whimpers softly as their cock’s brush and his brittle exterior chips away even more as Seungcheol’s arms clinch tighter. It doesn’t escape him that he’s practically melting against Seungcheol, his wiry arms coming around Seungcheol’s neck and holding him in return as if _Seungcheol_ is the one who needs it.

When Jihoon exhales, even more of the tautness bleeds from him. “Just so you know, I’m super competitive. If you don’t want a repeat of what happened in the church …you should probably give up” he warned.

“Funny….I was about to say the same to you baby” Seungcheol purrs gravelly and deep. The sound makes Jihoon shiver, makes his stomach drop and his dick twitch in his trousers. It’s been minutes and already the ache inside him swells viciously as his body reacts to Seungcheol’s scent, to the way Seungcheol’s body is rubbing against his, to Seungcheol stealing his breath away with another kiss.

Jihoon rolls his hips, grinding against Seungcheol’s and rides the pleasure of friction contact. He’s not sure how long they move like that—on the dancefloor, grinding like fucking teenagers—but one particular hard squeeze of his ass and Jihoon’s pulling away again, revealing cherry-red lips that are spit-slick and so beautiful that Seungcheol wants to bite them.

“Give up” Seungcheol urges, not wanting him to get lost, not sure he’s above getting lost himself.

“Nn-no” Jihoon blurts out, breath stuttering when Seungcheol pinches cautiously at the plush curve of the butt cheek his hand has been exploring. “I’m winning Cheol….I need to win”

Jihoon’s neck arches, pale and bare, a perfect canvas for kisses. He has his mouth open, too wrapped up in the moment to bother with touching Seungcheol in return, looking so utterly debauched already and making small sounds like he can’t figure out how to form words anymore. “Ok then….ready to crank it up a notch?” Seungcheol pulls him closer, starts nipping at his ear and working his way down to his neck. Jihoon can feel Seungcheol’s teeth graze his skin, right where his collar rests. It’ll chafe tomorrow and Jihoon knows that Seungcheol does it on purpose, marking him.

He doesn’t realize his own mouth has fallen open, until Seungcheol reaches down and runs his thumb along Jihoon’s bottom lip. His fingertips feather small touches up his jaw as the thumb hovers over his lip. Jihoon darts his tongue out to lick at tip of it, catching his tongue on Seungcheol’s digit. He smooths both hands up the broadness of Seungcheol’s back and sucks his thumb in deeper, tongues the taste of him over and over.

“You’re so stubborn” Seungcheol says again, and it sounds like sweetness even though his words are soft and sardonic.  Seungcheol’s mouth tips up into a small smile that is devoid of real cheer. There is something significantly predatory about it and Jihoon loves it, loves flipping one that primal switch inside of Seungcheol. Jihoon feels like prey, suddenly, like he's wandered into a lion's den and asked to be eaten.

Seungcheol shoves his thumb into Jihoon’s mouth and pulls the smaller man tight against him, maneuvers a leg between Jihoon’s thighs, forcing them to spread open more, controlling Jihoon’s body with a strong grip as they sway. He still has his thumb in Jihoon’s mouth, and Jihoon does his best to suck on it for all he’s worth; doing what he can to maintain some kind of control, but then Seungcheol pulls his hand away, snakes it between them, finding his way to Jihoon’s cock.

Jihoon nearly chokes trying to hold back a whine. He thrusts against his own volition, driving himself into the hand as his own fingertips dig bruises into Seungcheol’s shoulder. The angle is awkward when they’re meant to be dancing, but it feels so good that Jihoon hardly cares if anybody does notice what they’re doing, _hell-_ they could announce it over the speakers and he still wouldn’t give a flying fuck. He nips at Seungcheol’s lips, sucks on his tongue, grinding himself into the larger hand mindlessly.

“You’re losing baby…admit it” Seungcheol smirks. Jihoon’s erection is hot under his hand and Jihoon is tense and wriggling as Seungcheol touches him there. Jihoon’s eyes are scarcely open, but he’s shaking his head fiercely, trying to clear it as Seungcheol’s head dips forward, wet-open mouth nudging kisses against his jaw, and he can feel the way the breath shudders out of Jihoon.

Seungcheol looks down at Jihoon, his eyes are wide, he’s startled, and afraid, and wants more. It’s like looking in the mirror but Seungcheol seems to have some of his right mind intact though, because he pulls his hand away and demands, “Enough of this Jihoonie….why are we doing this to each other?” pressing his straining arousal against the smaller man’s for emphasis.

He guides Jihoon out of the venue to the balcony and helps him into a sitting position on the bench there. “God Jihoonie….You drive me crazy, do you know that?”

“Hmm..so…you give up?” Jihoon asks blushing, trying to play it cool when there’s no cool left in him, trying not to let on how Seungcheol clearly won that round and that his brain just came treacherously close to short-circuiting near the end.

“Yes…You win…whatever this was we were playing, cause I don’t even know how it started but it needs to end….like now Jihoon” Seungcheol says. “Come on….we can get a room” he jerks his head at the side entrance of the hotel lobby.

“No…..all the rooms are occupied …I checked at reception earlier” Jihoon huffs, then flushes when Seungcheol looks at him archly. He realizes how he’s given his intent away “ _What?_ …..we’ve been **_drinking_** …I thought you might not be sober enough to drive us home, I was thinking ahead..pff…. **shut-up”** he sulks. But Seungcheol is already grinning the sort of hopelessly sentimental grin that Jihoon’s gotten a little too good at being the cause of.

“Aww…You’re such an adorable pervert…..come here” Seungcheol coos, cradling him against his chest. “Oh-wait…I have an idea” he says as he spots an illuminated path trailing down through the gardens. He takes the smaller man’s hand and rushes down the steps. Jihoon follows him, seeming almost too dazed to move on his own volition.

** Current scores: **

**Seungcheol: Doesn’t care-didn’t realise they were playing in the first place.**

**Jihoon: No fucks given**

**Soonmi: - 10 (1 point for each boob + 1 point for picking the Dirty Dancing Theme….seriously….done to death.)**

………………………..

Actually finding somewhere they can fuck on the hotel grounds, does end up taking some effort. There’s one of those giant hedge mazes in the gardens but the last thing Jihoon needs is to get separated from Seungcheol and lost, forced to meander around for an eternity, tracing and re-tracing his footsteps- then dying of blue balls.

Seungcheol seems to share his sentiments and drags him into a secluded, poorly lit area of the gardens, surrounded by shrubbery and rose bushes. He drapes his jacket on the grass for Jihoon to lay on.

“But… _Cheol_ …You’ll ruin your beautiful suit” Jihoon says pointedly, as Seungcheol lays him down on it gently.

“Worth it to protect something more beautiful” he murmurs, soft and almost crooning. Jihoon manages a snort even though he flushes hotly with the praise.

Jihoon eyes are huge as he regards the juxtaposition of their jacket sizes. “Your jacket, it’s so big..it’s like a blanket….….I could camp underneath it” he gasps, so innocently even as he sprawls out, legs spread indecently.

It’s so sincere that Seungcheol doesn’t quite succeed at stifling a laugh and Jihoon’s head snaps to attention “Stop laughing at me” Jihoon punches him without any actual malice. Seungcheol hisses at the skim of nails against his scalp as Jihoon buries his hands in his hair, dragging him down, kissing him with lips soft and swollen.

Jihoon doesn't realize that Seungcheol is stripping him out of his pants until he feels cool air on his legs and he breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. “Are we getting…naked?” he asks

“You are” Seungcheol clarifies. “I only need to drop my pants, but I haven’t got any lube on me Jiggly-puff…I need to prep you properly” he explains.

“Oh my god Cheol!” Jihoon huffs, like it’s the most unreasonable thing he’s ever heard. “You need to always carry lube with you! _Always_ …just _always_ have it…. ** _always._** It has to be second nature, like having your keys or wallet or the will to survive!” He scolds. He has no qualms about doing this without lubrication but the number of times they’ve fucked in unexpected situations, Seungcheol should know better by this point.

Seungcheol just grins and continues undressing him “Do you have to take my shirt off?” Jihoon huffs trying to speed things along.

“No” Seungcheol answers simply, but continues to strip him anyway, cause he fucking feels like it. This undressing business apparently goes on forever. And for the next several minutes, Seungcheol stretches Jihoon’s patience. Taking his sweet time unbuttoning Jihoon’s shirt, until the halves of it are hanging freely, then spends an age just stroking his stomach, letting his hands smooth along bare skin. Jihoon is incensed at how slow he’s going, deliberately almost, and he threatens Seungcheol in between chaste kisses.

“You’re doing this intentionally….are you challenging me again?” Jihoon whines as he stares fixedly at Seungcheol’s careful and capable hands touching him and he tries not to die a thousand mental deaths.

“What’s the rush Jiggly-Puff? Are you dying to get back to the wedding hmm?”

Jihoon scowls up at him, practically pouting. “ ** _No_** …..I’m dying to get your cock inside me Cheol!” he spits impatiently “I’ve been thinking about it all day and now you’re being selfish and keeping it all to yourself….Why are you so selfish Cheol? Huh? **Why?** Share your cock you selfish bastard!…. **share it!”** Jihoon demands, sounding awfully prim considering his request.

Seungcheol gives a curt little snicker. “Hold up….I wanna record this and set it as a personalized ringtone” he teases but then he’s dodging Jihoon’s attempts at slapping him and has to try and pacify him with assurances _“I’m sorry, sorry_ ….I’ll work faster I promise!”

He does no such thing.

He starts by bringing Jihoon’s legs up over his shoulders, the smaller man whimpers when Seungcheol lets a dry fingertip glance over his exposed little asshole. Jihoon’s stomach is taut, body anxiously clenching up even tighter in anticipation.  Seungcheol eases Jihoon’s legs back enough to expose his hole, and the first tentative lap over it has Jihoon choking back a curse.  “F-fuck…ah”

Seungcheol starts curiously licking over the rim of his hole with a hot tongue and delights in prodding at his entrance with the wicked tip of it, humming with pleasure whenever Jihoon moans.

By now, Seungcheol is bending him back so firmly, he’s half afraid of snapping Jihoon in two. When he gingerly eases his tongue inside, Jihoon quivers, gives a hot little gasp. Then he really does crawl into Jihoon’s ass, allowing his tongue to venture deeper, letting the tip learn every little nook and corner of his Jihoon’s orifice until Jihoon’s muffling his screams into his hand.

He lets out a surprised yelp when Seungcheol rubs a fingertip over the head of his erection, gathering the pre-come there and encouraging Jihoon to suck the taste of himself off his finger, lapping up his own semen, slicking Seungcheol’s finger just enough. He lowers his hand to prod along the perineum, making Jihoon writhe down, slender legs splaying open further, trying to bear down and take his finger in. “ _C’mon Cheol_ …. ** _please_** ” he puffs, exasperated.

Seungcheol presses a slick fingertip against the delicate clutch of muscle, pushing against it until it relents and lets him slip in. Jihoon whines and spreads for him as much as he can, bucking and trying to draw the digit in even though it’s not nearly enough yet. “Please, _please_ …god Cheol…I love your cock so much…can’t wait to have it inside me…..it’s the best cock in the world” Jihoon whimpers, fuck he can’t believe the things he’s saying to him, but Seungcheol seems to love it, twisting his finger up and smiling devilishly.

Seungcheol kisses his forehead as he withdraws his hand. He keeps his eyes on Jihoon’s face as he lubricates a second finger with saliva and inserts two digits, pushing inside slowly, which has Jihoon’s eyes fluttering closed and his cock pulsing out another stream of pre-come. “Shhh….easy baby….I don’t have lube…gonna have to take this slow” Seungcheol promises in a voice gone too soft, too hoarse.

He’s entertained thoughts of spending an agonizingly long time opening Jihoon’s body to him, making him come again and again until he can barely stand it, then having Jihoon ride down onto him until he’s shaking, until he’s crying for Seungcheol to fuck him hard and fill him up. He knows right now, Jihoon doesn’t deserve that sort of torment, but Seungcheol still has no intention of rushing through any of this. He notes when Jihoon begins to play with himself, the fingers of one hand are idly pinching at one rosy nipple, the other playing over the head of his cock, and Seungcheol watches him do it, happily.

Jihoon keens when Seungcheol fucks him with two fingers, slow an deep. He’s so tight without adequate lubrication it’s enough to have Seungcheol groaning right along with him, almost burning hot and quivering around his fingers as if he’s burning up from the inside. Seungcheol sets a rhythm as he opens him up, strokes his fingers until he grazes Jihoon’s prostate, kissing his damp forehead when Jihoon gasps and grips his cock firmly at the base.

Jihoon frantically shakes his head. “No, don’t want to come from this Cheol….need you…..not this…. you’re better…” he murmurs, his prick is flushed dark and straining wetly against his stomach.

Seungcheol withdraws his fingers, leaving Jihoon stretched and reddened and glistening when he pulls out. He sits back to survey his efforts, working his own shaft quickly, swiping as much pre-come as he can down his length.

Seungcheol eyes eat up every centimeter of Jihoon as he strokes himself. From his narrow shoulders to his pert little butt, his soft-smooth cheeks and delicately tight nipples, his pale skin so smooth and milky, all of him so eager to spread and be taken. Jihoon’s thighs are still parted widely enough that Seungcheol can see all of him, tight balls and slick open-closed movement of his hole, as if he’s trying to pull something inside him even now. Mouth parting, lashes damp and dark brushing pink cheeks, Seungcheol watches him, entranced as he slides his fingers inside once again, loving how responsive Jihoon is to everything he gives him.

“Pl-please Cheol….. _please please please_ ” Jihoon begs.

“Yes baby…I’m sorry” Seungcheol says, stopping his teasing and sliding Jihoon’s knees over his shoulders again, pushing his up until he’s nearly bent double, blushing and writhing there on his back. “Don’t…don’t go easy on me just….because we don’t have lube….give me all of you”

“Oh,” Seungcheol says, “I will” And he grips his cock, presses the throbbing head where Jihoon is slick and pink and still so tight, but yielding just a bit when he presses in. He can't help groaning through his teeth at the heat and the strangled wail Jihoon utters

Seungcheol is unable to look away from Jihoon’s erection smearing his belly with dampness as he pushes inside. “You’re so pretty like this Jihoonie….can’t believe how lucky I am….can’t believe I almost only had you once….you nearly kicked me out…..I can’t live with the thought of that now”

“Ahh…Cheol…I was scared…nobody wanted me before….I’m not scared anymore” there’s a desperate note to his voice. Even now, bent over, splayed out for Seungcheol on his jacket, trembling, a hand tight around his cock as Seungcheol fills him up with his own, Jihoon still manages to look at him like he’s bashful and innocent. “You…you make me so happy Seungcheol”

Seungcheol smiles and pushes his hips forward, sliding home. The sound that comes out of Jihoon’s mouth is positively filthy, a cross between a moan and a scream. His face is screwed up in pain at first and Seungcheol kisses every part of him he can reach, mumbling praises and not daring to move even though his entire body feels ready to quake into pieces, but then the pleasure kicks in and Jihoon’s telling him _to move dammit, to give him more_ , _to fuck him harder_. Seungcheol doesn’t heed him right away, drawing it out.

Gradually, he does give Jihoon what he’s asking for; the moment Seungcheol starts thrusting, Jihoon can’t seem to stop moaning. No amount of kisses can keep him quiet, but Seungcheol is very insistent about trying anyway. Jihoon’s hands twist in his hair as all manner of obscenities twist their way out of his throat.

“Jihoonie….baby….everyone can hear you” Seungcheol whispers over a grin at one point, but Jihoon is lost in a hot slur of _oh my God_ and _please_ and _fuck, and more and more_ he doesn’t register anything except the thick cock filling him and the man licking the cries from his mouth.

Seungcheol fucks him down onto the grass until he’s blinded by sweat and desperation. He’s scarcely finished saying, “You close baby?” when Jihoon’s head thrashes back on the grass, cock streaking their stomachs with white and his whimpers quickly turn into sobs as his body tenses and sings with overstimulation. Seungcheol is so thrilled watching him, he nearly misses it when his own orgasm sneaks up on him, he has just enough presence of mind not to ram too hard into Jihoon in the process of riding it out.  “Fuck-ahh –ggghnnnnn-yess” Seungcheol spills inside him, smothering a curse against Jihoon’s neck.

Seungcheol pulls out carefully, feeling his release quick to follow suit, trickling out of Jihoon’s hole and down the crease of his thighs. He lowers the slim legs to wrap around his waist and leans forward to rest his forehead against Jihoon’s. He wants to say _Thank you_ but doesn't have enough breath.

For a long time, they stay that way, Seungcheol braced over the smaller man, hands trailing over his body, soothing him. He reaches up until he’s framing Jihoon’s face with his own hands. Cheekbones under his fingertips, thumb brushing the corner of his mouth--soft and open and pleading to be kissed even though Jihoon’s not making a sound.

“Cheol” Jihoon finally says dreamily, "Thanks for sharing. I know we’re not playing…but you won”

………………………………………

They dress slowly, stealing glances at each other every now and then and laughing quietly. Seungcheol shakes off the blades of grass sticking to his jacket and throws it over his shoulder in favour of wearing it again. They walk back towards the hotel, through the garden slowly, Seungcheol’s arm around Jihoon’s waist.

“Boys!” Jihoon’s mother calls out, rushing down the steps towards them.

“Uhm….mom?… _yeah?”_ Jihoon asks cautiously, despite still feeling pretty fucked out and satisfied, the concerned look on his mother’s face causes uncertainty to creep into his bones.

“Did you find him?” She asks, face as serious as her voice.

They both exchange confused looks before turning back to her “Find who?” they ask in unison.

“Jun!” She says, tone exasperated.

“I….we…we weren’t looking for him” Seungcheol confesses.

“What? Then where _were_ you? What were you doing? You’ve been gone over an hour!” She says, sounding desperate.

“I can tell you what we weren’t doing….. _looking for Jun_ ” Seungcheol blanks.

“Uh..We were admiring the rose bushes” Jihoon lies quickly, then he freezes. A knot twisting in his stomach “Wait…. _Jun’s missing_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously....been to so many weddings and 90% of them have had the Dirty Dancing theme as their first dance.....I get its romantic and shit but be creative yeah? Original? I don't even like the movie so that probably sways my opinion but....damn, so many other songs you can choose from. I'll be dancing to Aju NICE! I'll make my husband learn the choreography, wear suspenders, the whole shebang... or else he's not getting any. XD  
> Anyway....hope you enjoy.


	10. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triads, the truth and the end.

Minutes after the bride and groom retire to the honeymoon suite, the day before they are due to depart for their honeymoon, Jun vanishes.

Jihoon is a great deal less worried than his parents, confident that Junhui just couldn’t handle a lifetime of Soonmi at his side.  He’s done a runner, basically, and who could blame the guy! This day was a testament to how the rest of his life would play out and when people say that your wedding day is _‘the happiest day of your life’_ that means shit was just gonna get worse after this. Not worth hanging around for. Jihoon just hopes he doesn’t get the blame for it.

“Sooo…” Jihoon trailed, walking into the bridal suite. Soonmi, who had now changed out of her bridal gown into a bathrobe, was sitting on the edge of the bed being consoled by Hefty the Bridesmaid. Her face twists into a sneer as she catches sight of Jihoon.

Jihoon’s answering stare was hard. “Jun’s done a runner…..this is hardly surprising” he sighed eventually, equal parts resigned and slightly annoyed.

“He hasn’t done a runner” Soonmi squawks from the bed, indignant. “He’s been kidnapped! _”_

Jihoon scoffs at this. “ _Of course_ he has….apologies. I suppose this is my fault too!” he shrugs, unapologetic, before wandering off to the other end of the room.

“Kidnapped…..by whom?” Seungcheol asked, trying to show a little more concern than Jihoon currently was.

“The note! Read the note!” Jihoon’s mother gestures, handing him a letter headed paper with the hotels logo imprinted at the top.  Seungcheol took it from her, read it once to himself, snorted, then read it out loud.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Soonmi**

**I love you with all my---OH MY GOD I HAVE JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE CHINESE MAFIA!**

**I was in the middle of writing a surprise love note, when this group of armed men just broke into the room. They’re holding a gun to my head now!!**

**They’re kidnapping me!**

**Don’t come looking for me, I’m already dead.**

**Love**

**Jun**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jihoon’s face fell as Seungcheol read the letter out loud “You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me” He threw his hands in the air “This is _literally_ , _figuratively_ **and** _metaphorically_ the worst wedding I have ever been to!” Jihoon moans to the room at large.

“Something…..SOMETHING tells me this letter is a big fat fake…something….I can’t pinpoint exactly what it is….but something” Seungcheol said, tapping his shoe, pretending to think. “Isn’t Jun a Chinese native? Wouldn’t he know that the Chinese gangs are called the Triads and **not** the Mafia? You would think he’d get that detail right at least” he adds.

“That’s cause he didn’t write it!” Jihoon shouted out from across the room. “Soonmi, when are you going to wake up and smell the delicious coffee? Just tell them the truth! It’s mom and dad, they love us unconditionally! Even a miserable cow like you!” he hissed.

Soonmi sends him a look of pure fury, teeth gritted and bare in tightly reigned-in anger.

“Come on Cheol! I’ve had enough of all this fake-ness for one day” He says and jerks his head towards the door, eyes on the concerned look on his parents faces, but tired of all this bullshit. 

……………………..

They’re driving back to Jihoon’s parents home, when in the distance they notice a car with its hazard lights activated on the side of the road.

“Oh…god…” Jihoon starts “Pull in Cheol….I think that’s Jun up ahead” he gestures.

“Jun!” Jihoon shouted out of the passenger car window as Seungcheol pulled in next to the stationary vehicle.

Jun startles, hitting his head on the underside of the hood “Oh, hey, didn’t see you there.” Rubbing the back of his head, he smiles weakly. “I was just….out for a drive” He said, straightening from where he’s bent over to peer at the car engine that’s heated up, if the smoke coming from the underside is anything to go by.

“Save it you wanker!” Jihoon snapped, sending him an unimpressed look, “What the fuck are you doing running away? If you don’t want to stay married to my sister, why the hell did you agree to go through with this whole day? Why didn’t you just…..break up with her when she first caught you in bed with that guy? Why go through all of this?”

“She told you about that huh?” Jun questions, not looking too pleased.

“Yeah…she did more than tell me Jun…she blames me!” Jihoon yelled, slamming an irate fist against the dashboard. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Seungcheol eye him tersely.

“Really? But….It’s got nothing to do with you” Jun says.

“I know that you moron! Now answer my question? Why did you abandon my sister?” he says, and is bitterly surprised that his tone comes out so defensive.

“Well…I didn’t have a choice. I…..she blackmailed me….” Jun retorts angrily.

Jihoon blinks in surprise “What?!”

Jun sighs heavily, shoulders dropping “When she caught me in bed with Minghao…..I told her, I was sorry but that I think I’m gay and we should call everything off. But, she was having none of it. She said she didn’t want to be known as the girl who turned me gay and that her friends would laugh. I told her it was stupid….but then she threatened to tell my parents and……I couldn’t have that”

“Why the fuck not?” Jihoon says, remaining unconvinced. 

“Because they’re….conservative, they would have cut me off from my inheritance….they would have disowned me. We agreed to get married and then, a few years down the line….end it. To protect both our images…..but I just….today was so _awful._ I couldn’t imagine repeating this day never mind another a few years with her…..I had to get out”

“That’s a stupid excuse…Be a man you giant pussy” Jihoon spoke up. Jun sends him an affronted look, which Jihoon waves off but he catches Seungcheol shifting uncomfortably next to him as he rolls up his window. “Drive Seungcheol, I don’t have time for this coward”

The car moves forward, leaving Jun to contemplate his future alone at the side of the road.

“I think you were a little harsh back there Jihoonie. Jun’s struggling, we should have been sympathetic” Seungcheol reprimands, turning away from Jihoon.

“What? Are you serious? That dick doesn’t deserve sympathy! He ran out on his wedding night because he couldn’t face the truth. Everyone has to sacrifice something when they come out- he needs to be honest and stop fucking hiding” Jihoon breaks off, breathing hard, anger palpable in the small confines of the car.

“Everyone has to sacrifice something” Seungcheol echoes, numb and empty.

Jihoon fists his hands on his lap as he continues to speak, “Exactly, Jun is just a coward” he says, harsh bark of laughter accompanying the statement. “He’s being selfish by lying to everyone”

He feels Seungcheol freeze beside him, a jerk to his movements that no one else would notice. Jihoon does, of course. He knows Seungcheol’s body as well as his own; the planes and hollows, the geography of the canvas of his skin.

“He’s being selfish?” Seungcheol responds, the statement more a repetition of Jihoon’s words than a question. “I don’t think it’s that simple Jihoon. It’s not easy coming out to your family, I’m sure you can relate to that on some level. Despite how your sister is behaving, your parents, your other family…they seem pretty supportive. Not everyone is that lucky and not everyone is ready to lose their family by telling the truth”

He can hear the hurt in Seungcheol’s voice as he speaks, and he wasn’t prepared for this, he really wasn’t. Seungcheol never talks about his family, he has managed to deflect most questions about them with relative ease. Jihoon never thought much about it, till now.

Jihoon gets the hint, and falls into quelled quiet. He thinks about what Seungcheol said for a few minutes and breaks the silence  “What….what do you mean by that? How did your family react when you …came out?” Jihoon ventures, searching his face.

Seungcheol refuses to meet his gaze, the action answer enough in itself. “They…….” He begins to say then pauses “It’s not important” he says instead, leaving out the hurt that he’d almost given voice to. He places a hand placed tentatively on the Jihoon’s knee, but otherwise remains silent.

They’re quiet for a long time. Seconds pass, then minutes linger.

Jihoon thinks he can deal with raging and shouting, he can weather out wrath and fury, calmly projecting a façade of disaffection in the face of irritation, he’s done it many times before in previous relationships. But silence - silence is usually Jihoon’s weapon in an argument, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it when it’s turned against him. Silence makes Jihoon awkward, and causes him to grapple for something to break it.

Jihoon sits back in his seat, placing his hands on his knees, fingers tapping nervously before he forces himself to still them. He turns to look out the window, street lights flying by in a whiz of yellow. Finally, he exhales, the puff of breath loud enough to break the silence.

Jihoon opens his mouth to explain “Cheol…I’m sorry I didn’t know-“ but Seungcheol is quick to shut him down.

“It’s okay Jihoonie, I’m not upset. I just think we of all people shouldn’t be so quick to judge and I know it’s been a long day for you”

Jihoon nods, before shooting him a hesitant glance, teeth biting his bottom lip. “Please Cheol…tell me”  
  
Seungcheol falls silent, mouth pursed in a line, fingers tapping lightly on the wheel. “I came out when I was in college, in my second year. I went home and came out to my parents and my brothers. I left to give them some time to think about it, to let it all sink in. Then a few days later I answered the door and there was a courier there…with all my stuff.  They had packed all my things and sent them to me. Told me not to get in contact with them again.” he says, voice turning a little hoarse near the end.

Jihoon knows the exact moment that Seungcheol recalls the loss of his family, watching the smile slide off his face, like the ocean tide washing away a sandcastle. Jihoon knew not to expect a happy story here, but a small part of him still couldn’t help but hope otherwise, he really should have known better. It doesn’t stop the revelation from being a punch to his gut all the same. He can’t imagine how Seungcheol feels, the ache must be like a festering wound that never fully heals.

"It’s been four years….my dad died last year and….I tried to go to the funeral but.......I wasn’t welcome” Seungcheol glances at Jihoon then “So, I know what it’s like, to lose something valuable. If you asked me four years ago, would I be honest all over again…It wouldn't be an easy decision..... It’s not fun being on your own Jihoonie” he finishes quietly.

“What about….your extended family ” Jihoon asks, frowning, overshadowed by anger on Seungcheol’s behalf.

“After my parents turned me away…..I didn’t want to…upset them further by trying to get in contact with my extended family” Seungcheol looks away. “I think they must have told everyone I died..or…went to jail. That’s probably less humiliating to them then admitting that I was gay. That’s how I got into….escorting. I was practically homeless until I….started doing that…I need to keep paying my tuition fees and my parents had been helping with them up until that point” 

The car falls silent, suddenly awkward. “It’s not….fair” Jihoon says after a while, gruff.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Seungcheol sighs, then clears his throat. “But, yeah, well, story time’s over. I figure that I’ll-” He looks at Jihoon as he continues to speak, who meets him with an expression of horror and sadness. “Hey, _hey_ , Jiggly-puff…” he soothes. “It’s okay, it was years ago, I’m fine now. I Figure…..I’ll make my own family one day. So…it was nice being around yours, despite all the shit that happened, I really enjoyed it”

“Cheol….” Jihoon whispered, trailing off.  He opens his mouth to try again, to say something,  _anything_  to make this better. “How can….h-how” Jihoon starts, making a jerky, abrupt motion with his hands before he takes a deep breath and starts again. “How can you be so cheery, all the time….so happy and….you have had this awful experience. I have done nothing but complain to you since we’ve met and……I don’t even have anything worthwhile complaining about”

 “Don’t think like that” Seungcheol soothes, a hand delicately squeezing Jihoon’s knee “Nobody is given a problem they can’t bear.

Jihoon has run out of words to say, suddenly so very, very tired. He just nods slowly, eyes drifting to gaze back out of the window, heart aching and mind filtering through happier thoughts; the way Seungcheol flashes him a sly smile when no one was looking, the way Seungcheol presses soft kisses to the back of his neck, the way he likes to trace delicate nonsensical patterns on the canvas of his back when Jihoon is warm and pliant in his arms.

“When we get back to the house” Jihoon concedes after a long moment of silence. “I’m going to give you the best blow job of your life”  
  
All Seungcheol does in reply, is bark a harsh breath of laughter and sends him a raised eyebrow in the rear-view mirror. It would be chastising, but he knows Seungcheol’s really pleasantly amused. Jihoon is satisfied with that response, and reaches over to intertwine their fingers. When he looks up and catches the subtle touch of a smile on Seungcheol’s lips, he gives the hand a gentle squeeze.

……………………….  
  
The next day, they pack the car and get ready to head back to the city. Jihoon hugs his mother, squirming under the full weight of her maternal affection, he turns to his father and gets a firm handshake. Then watches as Seungcheol shakes his mother’s hand, thanks her for her hospitality then gets a hug from Jihoon’s father.

Jihoon’s estimates that his father dishes out a hug, once every 7/8 years? It coincides with some comet crossing the surface of the earth or something, who the fuck knows, but Jihoon’s just missed out on that hug by a fraction of a minute. Seungcheol even gets the manful, pat on the back that silently says ‘Good Job Son!’

Jihoon would normally roll his eyes but Seungcheol deserves that hug.

“How’s Soonmi?” Jihoon asks, looking up at the window where his sister is standing, watching them ominously, like some psycho from a horror film. He raises a hand in a friendly, placating gesture and she sinks into the darkness of the room. Really fucking creepy.

“She admitted to everything….even writing the note” His mother says, shaking her head. Jihoon wants to add ‘well duh’ but refrains from doing so. He’s made his point.

“I wish she was honest with us from the start. It’s caused so many problems. She’s not the least bit happy about having to return the wedding gifts! And neither am I” His father explains, missing  the quelling look Mrs Lee directs at him “I still think we should keep them, we’ll just say Jun really was kidnapped by the triads, nobody would know and we could sell the gifts to pay for the wedding debts—“ Jihoon’s Mother clears her throat pointedly, and his father cuts himself off mid ramble, expression dismayed.

“How….expensive was the wedding?” Jihoon asks hesitantly.

“Well….let’s just say…we used the entirety of her wedding fund and we may have dipped into the Jihoonie wedding fund a little too….you fellas aren’t planning on getting married this year are you?” Jihoon’s father asks without thinking.

“OH-my god!” Jihoon audibly startles. “What the hell dad!” he gasps.

“Don’t worry Mr Lee, I’ve been saving up and I’ve got a Seungcheollie wedding fund, we can just use that” Seungcheol explains casually as he opens the passenger door for Jihoon and ushers him in.

Jihoon is grateful for the gesture, because his legs feel like fucking Jello at Seungcheol’s casual attitude towards his father's forwardness about getting married. He manages to get it together enough to wave goodbye to his parents as Seungcheol reverses out of the driveway and they depart.

……………………………………………….

It takes them the better part of a morning and most of the afternoon to reach the outskirts of the city, stopping once to refuel and once more for Jihoon to pee out the 7 cups of coffee he had along the way. Jihoon’s tired, grumpy, and sick of the open road.

“Should we stop and grab food on the way back….how empty is your fridge?” Seungcheol says, his voice pitched low and soft.

“I have some peanut butter and….an apple. That’s it” Jihoon offers dismally. 

Seungcheol chuckles “Okay, I think we should stop. I don’t know about you but I could totally go for a burger right about now” he suggests and Jihoon is quick to agree.

Seungcheol exits the highway earlier so that they can stake out this new popular burger joint that opened up. Stacked burgers and all kinds of fries and milkshakes. Just the cholesterol your body craves after a long drive. It’s so popular the parking spaces immediately outside are all taken and Jihoon can see it’s heaving inside.

“We can just get a take-out. Jump out, order and I’ll circle the block a couple of times” Seungcheol suggests and Jihoon agrees.  

..............................................  
  
“Two Jalapeno popper burgers, extra cheese, one with a side of sweet potato fries, one with curly fries, and two extra large Oreo milkshakes” Jihoon recites their order, pays and steps back from the counter to wait his collection number.

He tucks himself into the corner, watching the mass of customers ebb and flow unseeingly, counting down alongside the monitor to indicate when his order is ready. He’s not standing long, when somebody taps him gently on the shoulder and says “Jihoon?”

Jihoon turns to face his caller and he’s greeted with a sight that hits him like a particularly nasty sucker punch, knocking the breath out of him.

It’s been a long time ( _almost 9 months_ , his mind helpfully informs him) since he’s seen Jin, since he’s seen that smile, from that face directed at him, and Jihoon still loathes it more than he has any right to. 

“Hey…Jihoonie” Jin eventually says, and the words hang between them for six seconds before Jihoon gets over his shock enough to respond. He licks his lips to moisten them, taking the moment to search for courage. “Hi Jin”

“Hey… I thought it was you, I saw you come in and I was like….that can’t be Jihoon can it?” Jin said, then treats him to a long, slow once-over “How have you been?”

“I—am—good—thank—you” he recites somewhat robotically, plastering on an equally synthetic fake smile. “It’s….good to see you again Jin, how are you?”he asks, voice dripping with false sweetness.

Jin makes a few attempts at conversation, things like _‘how is work?’, ‘isn’t the weather nice today’,_  and  _‘the burgers here are amazing’ and_ Jihoon manages to answer coolly, a touch disdainful and carelessly bored. All he can do to keep from bolting out the door and running out the restaurant is to clench his fists at his sides and think:  _this is it, you knew you would have to face him one day. Better now when you’re feeling the best you’ve ever been!_

Jin pauses mid conversation to stand back and appraise him, like’s he’s a freaking art installation in one of those pretentious modern art museums, where people stand around, squinting, tilting their heads at 45 degree angles, scratching their chins and admiring empty rooms or ludicrous pictures of a banana in a box at different stages of decay and say shit like _‘this piece, jumps out at me!’_ and _‘I truly feel this is a representation of society’s destructive influences on cognitive behavioural thinking’_ and Jihoon’s been to those museums before, with Jin in fact- and he’s always just stood there looking and thinking. IT’S JUST A FUCKING BANANANA IN A BOX!! WHY ARE PEOPLE ADMIRING IT! FUCK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU ART SNOBS!.

Jin whistles, a glint in his eyes. “I gotta say Jihoon. You’re looking really ….great” Jin purrs, eyes hooded and flirtatious as they rake down Jihoon’s frame.

Jihoon can feel his eyebrows rise of their own volition, he’s taken aback, not in the good way, in more of a _‘what’s that supposed to mean you fucking fucktard?’_ way. Because, yeah his asthma has receded and he’s not out of breath when he takes the stairs and he doesn’t break a sweat anymore when he jogs short distances, but what the actual fuck is Jin talking about? It’s not like he was a fat fucking slob or something when they were together. Yeah, he was a little more squishy in certain places back then- but it wasn’t unsightly. In-fact, Seungcheol waxes lyrical about his squishiness, how he likes his squishiness and how he doesn’t want Jihoon to lose the squishiness and how the squishiness compliments him. He was never an absolute write-off in the looks department before hitting the gym, but he never in a million years, would have imagined getting this kinda reaction when he bumped into his ex-again.

Jihoon always considered Jin to be the ‘better looking’ out of the two of them as a couple, he even said as much to Jin and Jin never did anything to dispel those feelings, if anything, he usually came out with shit like _‘Well, you’re lucky to have caught a guy like me then…HA-HA-HA’_ —what a prat.

Jihoon’s brows furrow. It's hard to remember all this without flinching. He hasn't thought about this in such depth in months. He scoffs at the other man’s roaming eyes and responds with a curt “Thanks” Unable to resist, he turns to eye Jin who tangibly tenses beside him, mirroring Jihoon’s actions and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to discreetly suck in his gut and taking on a nice defensive posture. He has definitely put on weight and it doesn’t look great on him. So, hey, small victories! “They renovated the Gym across from my office, Seungkwan dragged me along once” Jihoon clarifies.

Giving up on hiding his stomach, Jin slips his hands into his pockets and shoots Jihoon another, long, appraising look. “Yeah, I can see you’ve definitely been working out….you look _fantastic_. I mean, you always looked …good but….you’re more toned now.”

Snorting now, Jihoon can’t quite keep his tone from going tart. “Ok, thank you”

Jin fidgets nervously, he’s obviously thinks they’ve signed up to some kind of compliment exchange programme and Jihoon will reciprocate with a compliment of his own. No fucking chance, especially after some of the things he said to Jihoon in their break-up fight. He has one elbow propped up against the counter now, hand steepled at his temple. “So” he says slowly, after a long minute passes, expression considering. “I feel like I haven’t seen you..in …what is it…8 months? This is hardly the place to catch up…properly. Maybe you are free for drinks later?” Jin probes.

The Franchise is packed shoulder-to-shoulder, so Jin must feel Jihoon’s body tense at the implication of his words. Jihoon stifles the flash of irritation that lances through his chest at getting the less-than-subtle hint from Jin. “Nope” he answers immediately, the  _p_  popping towards the end.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jihoon thinks he sees Jin flinch, surprise, anger, and something skirting hurt flashing across his face. When he turns to look at him fully, Jin merely shrugs it off, face blank. “That’s cool…I know we didn’t end things on the best of terms, so I expected that. But hey….just trying to be mature here”

Jihoon wants to snort in derision, but settles for being ‘mature’ since that’s the thing to do apparently. “It’s nothing personal” he says instead. **_Although it totally is_**. “I don’t live nearby and I have work in the morning” he excuses instead.

Jin seems to prefer that response and encouraged he says “If you don’t live nearby, if you walked here…My cars parked outside…I could give you a lift?”

For an intense, excruciating moment, Jihoon can almost believe the last 9 months didn’t happen. The look Jin’s giving him is the exact expression he used to have on his face whenever he was in the mood for… _the obvious._ Tearing his eyes from him, Jihoon breathes in deeply through his nose. “No thanks, I’ve got a lift and I’m just passing through. Heard this place was good, and it’s the first decent place on the way home so we stopped” he says, wishing for the monitor to beep out his number so he could get the fuck out of there.

Jin’s number is called and he moves forward and takes his order from the cashier, he steps back again, brown paper bag tucked under his arm and turns to Jihoon to continue the conversation. **_“We?_** So, you’re not ….picking up all that food for ...” he trails off, head tilted in Jihoon’s direction before he surreptitiously gestures at him.

“No, no,” he tells Jin, smiling as genially as possible. “It’s not just for me. My boyfriend is waiting outside.”

“Oh?” comes the curious response, eyes darting from Jihoon to the ground and back. “That’s good for you…..great. Anyone I know?” he asks with an amused tilt to his head.

The look Jin pins on him is assessing, weighing, it’s like he doesn’t quite believe Jihoon. Because who meets their ex when they’re picking up an array of artery clogging burgers on a Sunday evening and says… _’No actually, I’m still single, these burgers are all for me…lol’_? **Nobody** –that’s who. Nobody with a sense of pride or self-preservation instinct. But the thing is, Jihoon DOES have a boyfriend. Whether Jin believes it or not.

Jihoon chews on his lip, worrying at it with his tongue. It’s hard to breathe, much less think. It’s…disquieting to admit that he isn’t comfortable being around his ex, even after 9 months _,_ and Jin’s always,  _always_  known how to push all his buttons and piss him off. 

“Uh…no. You probably don’t know him” He answers transparently enough.

He hears Jin’s snort, just as he feels the painful licks of his scorn. _“ Of course I don’t”_ he drawls and Jihoon resists the childish urge to stick his tongue out at him. The smarmy fuck. Jihoon just wants to grab him by the collar, drag him over to the window, slam his face against the glass and point out Seungcheol, who if he’s lucky, will be sunbathing shirtless or something on the roof of the car, holding a sign that says _‘I’m Jihoon’s boyfriend’_ and rubbing himself- super slow motion in baby-oil and flicking his hair back and forth like one of those shampoo commercials, while a choir chants “HALLELUJAH”, then his pants drop and car crashes happen all around them when they take stock of his HUGE-

“Jihoon?” Jin interrupts.

“Uhh…yeah?”

“You drifted off there for a second…..” Jin says, now with more amusement on his face than before.

“Sorry, I was just thinking…” Jihoon says, shaking his head.

“Oh? About your…. _‘boyfriend’_ …” and Jin even does the whole inverted commas with his fingers too, how fucking insulting.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, returning to stare at the monitor “Yeah, my boyfriend, he’s parking the car” he tells Jin, refusing to turn to look at him. He will not give him the victory of knowing how annoyed he is or how close he is to drop kicking him through the glass window.

Then Jin chuckles and shakes his head and……that’s it. Jihoon starts rolling up his sleeves to wring his damn neck—but—just then—the door to the restaurant bursts open and—as if my fucking magic, Seungcheol is standing there.

The sun is setting behind him and the rays of sunshine brush over his head and shoulders and make him look like some kind of **_fucking angel._** There is no heavenly choir singing ‘HALLELUJAH’ but some passer-by’s phone rings and the ringtone is **_‘I Believe in Miracles’_** from the _‘The Full Monty’_ which is just THE perfect soundtrack for when Seungcheol saunters in, past the crowds of people who part for him like the red-sea and he’s fucking MOSES. Then he’s walking up to Jihoon, and HOLY-FUCK, he just gave him **_slow-sex-smile_**. Jihoon’s a little out of breath just watching it all happen, his awe never abates and he can’t believe his fucking luck. Jin is standing there, whipping his head between the two of them, trying to suss out what’s going on but then Seungcheol reaches over, grabs Jihoon by the ass, pulls him flush against him, runs a finger down Jihoon's cheek and says

“I’m dying for a piss” Which— _okay_ , may not be _the_ sexiest thing he could say right now, but Jihoon is pretty sure it’s said low enough that Jin misses it, but then Seungcheol says, “Car’s parked around the corner if your order is up before I finish— _baby_ ” then he sweeps in and kisses the life out of Jihoon, right there in the middle of the joint.

And…. are people _clapping?_ No, they’re not…but that would have been too much.

Seungcheol breaks the kiss, slaps Jihoon on the ass and winks before stalking over to the toilet in the corner.  A few people are watching them strangely, but Jihoon doesn’t give a damn. It’s exhilarating to just not care for once.

He has a minute to clear his throat and adjust his hair before resuming his disinterested stance and face Jin, who still hasn’t picked up his jaw off the floor it seems and is staring at him mouth open and pupils dilated. Lucky for Jihoon, their familiarity is a double-edged sword and he knows  _exactly_  how to get back under Jin’s skin. 

Satisfied, and more than slightly smug, and because he’s always had a perverse sense of humour, Jihoon crosses his arms, unable to stop the sly smile from creeping up his face. “12 inches” he quips, just to see Jin’s face twist.

………………………………….

Jihoon picks at his fries in the car, regularly leaning over the hand break to offer one to Seungcheol, feeding him as he drives through the city traffic. You know that scene from ‘Lady and the Tramp’ with the moonlight dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, that’s what they are doing…but with French fries!

It’s super fucking domestic and it has Jihoon smiling from ear to ear and just to ramp up the domesticity, he licks a corner of his napkin, reaches over and wipes ketchup off Seungcheol’s cheek, where Jihoon had _accidentally/on purpose_ let a French-Fry slip and smear his cheek. Seungcheol just grins knowingly at him, so content with Jihoon being a little showy.

It’s all happy families and a picture perfect family car advert, until Seungcheol pulls in at his apartment block, they begin to unload the vehicle and exhaustion hits Jihoon suddenly.

Jihoon trudges up the stairs to his apartment, very sore and tired, even though Seungcheol has done all the driving and is currently doing all the heavy lifting. He’s insisted on carrying the luggage, the suit covers, the boxes of books Jihoon’s mother packed for them, while Jihoon is left to carry:

  * A single can of Pepsi-Max
  * A napkin



Then of course, Jihoon succeeds in dropping the fucking can, watching helplessly as it roll down the steps only to be stopped by Seungcheol’s shoe. Seungcheol does some circus routine, balances all the fucking bags and boxes in one arm, picks up the can, pockets it and then proceeds to climb the stairs effortlessly. So now all Jihoon has to carry is:

  * A napkin



 

Jihoon’s so wrecked, he’s ready to just strip naked, crawl under the covers and sleep until his alarm wakes him in the morning for work. But life is never that easy, each good turn in life—deserves a bad turn it seems. So just about the worst thing that could ever happen to him—happens.

He _should_ have seen this coming. He _knew_ about it, but forgot. It went completely out of his mind with all the wedding drama from the past few days.

Picture this scene, cause you’ve all been there.

You’ve had a long day at work. Then you get to the end of the day and you’re so _tired_. Bone tired. You get home and then maybe your friend or housemate says, _‘should we go out for a drink?_ ’ And you’re like.... _’Hmm… I don’t really want to’_ but you end up going anyway and then suddenly it 1.30 am in the fucking morning and you’re like _‘How the fuck did this happen?’_ cause you have to be up at 6am and you think _‘why have I done this to myself?’_ Then you go to your bedroom with your heavy legs and even heavier eyes and you open your bedroom door, turn the light on, then, and ONLY THEN do you realise and remember:

**You stripped the bed that morning.**

**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

It’s the same reaction to coming home and finding somebody dead, the sense of loss is the same,  Jihoon is sure of that. All-encompassing anger and misery and heartache.

That is the sight that greets him as he enter his bedroom. A bare bed, no covers, just his sad looking, naked mattress.

**_WWWWHHYYYYYYY!_ **

He remembers clearly now, the moment just before he left the house on Wednesday morning, stripping his bed and throwing the sheets in the laundry hamper, thinking, so stupidly at the time- _‘I’ll have plenty of energy to make my bed when I get back on Sunday!’_ , well what a big fucking lie that was. He’s too tired to do anything about it now except drop to his knees in the bedroom doorway and sob and resent everyone who has duvet covers on their bed.

Seungcheol stands over him, a mixture of concern and confusion on his face “What’s wrong Jihoonie?”

“The worst thing _ever_ has happened Seungcheol….there are no covers on my bed and I want to sleep now” Jihoon whines, he fists Seungcheol’s jeans in his hands and nuzzles into the pant leg, sad and sleepy. He looks up to see Seungcheol wearing—the least sympathetic grin on his face ever.

“You fucker!” Jihoon groans “Don’t laugh at me Cheol…..have you no compassion!” he cries melodramatically. “I can’t change the bed sheets now…. I haven’t got it in me!” Jihoon wails into Seungcheol’s leg. “I struggle in the day if I’m being honest. The duvet is really big and I’m small Cheolllie! It takes me like an hour to change the bed usually…..I gotta plan the whole thing out and factor in regular breaks and shit. I start at one side and the sheet springs back into the centre of the bed by the time I make it to the other side!” he whines.

“You could always just sleep without covers, straight on the mattress… it’s warm enough without a duvet in-fact” Seungcheol offers, still grinning.

Jihoon sobers up almost immediately “I’m not an animal!” he spits “I don’t even know what some of those stains are on that mattress! How does dribble go that colour?” Jihoon hisses. “I haven’t eaten Cheetos since I was 12 years old Cheol!”

“Okay-okay…I’m sorry. Just, go get ready for bed. Give me a few minutes and I’ll sort this out” Seungcheol soothes, patting him fondly on the head.

Jihoon looks up at him with trembling eyes, he thinks he might have just fallen in love. “You will?…..You’ll change my bed covers for me?” he murmurs, eyes wide with emotion, like Seungcheol has just offered to do the nicest thing in the world for him. Which technically—he has, first world problems included.

“Of course Jiggly-puff…..anything for you” he beams down at Jihoon, tone affectionate. Jihoon’s pretty sure he must be _simpering_  in adoration because Seungcheol looks highly amused. Jihoon hugs him tight around the middle, breathes in his scent, comforting and warm as a hand comes up to ruffle his hair.

Jihoon crawls back down the corridor to the living room, while Seungcheol bussies himself with dressing the bed. He slumps into the couch and examines the post. It’s mostly, bills, bills, bills, a postcard of Sweaty Seungkwan on a cruise, wearing **speedos** WTF!—and a slim white envelope with the gym’s logo on the bottom right hand corner. Jihoon, skims his fingers along the edge, tearing it open and pulls out the letter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Lee Jihoon_

_It has been great having you as a member of Pledis-Health-Enterprises over the past few months. We hope that you have enjoyed your membership at Pledis City Gym. As you are probably aware, your 3 month trial period is due to expire on 05/05/2016._

_I have enclosed a membership renewal form for you to complete so that you can renew your membership easily and continue your membership with Pledis Gym Enterprises. Remember, it is important to train regularly to help achieve your fitness goals._

_Please fill in the enclosed form including payment advice slip and return in the enclosed -pre-paid envelope. Alternatively you can call in and renew you membership directly._

_Regards_

_Yoon Jeonghan_

_(Customer liaison representative)_

**_PLEDIS GYM: Be your better self._ **

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jihoon found himself smiling with no exact reason. He reached over and fumbled for a pen on the kitchen counter and quickly filled in his card details. He ticks **(YES)** next to the empty box that says **(Renew for an additional 3 months)** , prints his name clearly into the spaced out boxes, then scratches that out and has to print his name **_again_** because it’s one of those ridiculous forms that ask for your surname first and he just recorded his name as **‘Mr Jihoon-Jihoon’** He signs off on the line with a flourish, and a blooming sense of –

_Happiness?_

Well, Jihoon’s inclined to say  _happiness_ , but he’s never had that before, and the cynic in him that he tries to stifle argues that it may just be small sense of accomplishment? Whatever. But when he pops the letter back into envelope, licks the rim and seals it, his eyes meet Seungcheol’s across the room and they share a sincere smile.

_Yeah—definitely happiness._

………………………

****Many months later****

Jihoon has been tossing and turning in bed for the last …god knows how long. Annoyed with himself for his ability to shut his brain off, he flips around on the bed, tangles his legs in the sheets, trying to find a more comfortable position. The clock on the bedside table unhelpfully blinks 01:15, taunting him with every second that passes.

Restless, he pushes his hand down under the covers, tracing the flat expanse of his middle on its journey down to his cock. He’s already half-hard in anticipation. Wrapping his hand around his length, he jerks himself off quickly, mechanically. He just wants the rush of endorphins to ease him into a dreamless sleep. 

He fucks his cock through the ring of his fingers, tightening his grip towards the head on each stroke, twisting on the way down, just how he likes it. _Is it though?_

It’s been a while since he’s had to touch himself so he’s a little sloppy, too jerky at the start, then establishes a rhythm he’s happy with.

His cock is leaking pre-come now and he’s harder than a rock. He can feel the familiar pressure building at the base of his spine, but it’s not enough so his mind helpfully supplies a few choice memories to help get him off. Stroking faster, he bites down hard on his lip, eyes quivering shut, he’s close. Just…a…few…more…

**TAP-TAP-TAP**

_What the fuck?_

**TAP-TAP-TAP**

_Huh?_

He stills his hand and strains his ear to listen to the tapping he can hear from across the room at the closed window.

**TAP-TAP-TAP**

Fumbling around the bedside table for a tissue, he sloppily wipes his pre-come off his fingers, feeling vaguely uneasy about the noise coming from his window. He draws open the windows and practically shits himself “What the fuck! Cheol!” Jihoon hisses, unclasping the window and yanking it open quickly.

“Hey Jiggly-!” Seungcheol begins to greet but he gasps as he’s yanked forward over the window ledge, tumbling into the room.

“Are you insane!” Jihoon spits. He carefully pokes his head out the window, gulping at the sheer drop to the ground floor and wonders, just how did Seungcheol manage to navigate his way around the building to his room? “Cheol….you could have died…you could have slipped and broken your neck!” he hisses, slapping the other man on the chest.

“Well….how else was I going to get up here?…..Seungkwan has this place surrounded. I needed to be discreet!” Seungcheol explained.

“What are you even doing here?” Jihoon says, furious and uncomprehending at once.

“Uhhh….you messaged me, told me to come?” Seungcheol says, smiling winningly.

“I messaged you yeah….I never said for you to come over” Jihoon retorts drily. He reaches over to the night stand and swipes his phone open to check his last message to Seungcheol. “I said……Can’t wait to see you. I meant tomorrow…not tonight!”

“No….you said-“ Seungcheol whips his phone out from the pocket of his hoodie, swipes it open “Can’t wait to see you…. _winky face_ ” and he winks at Jihoon for good measure, as if Jihoon doesn’t know what a wink is and needs the helpful demonstration.

“SO?…..winky face….what’s wrong with that?…it just mean-“

“…..It means you wanna fuck” Seungcheol interrupts, interest clear in the lines of his body “ Winky face means, come hither….that’s why I am here!” Seungcheol says, ignoring the way Jihoon scrunches up his face at him.

Jihoon sputters something unintelligible. Then rights himself and speaks again “No it doesn’t! We’re not meant to be having sex….why am I the only one trying to stick to this target!” he huffs.

Which is a lie. They’re both to blame here.

You see, it’s the eve of their Wedding day.

Six months ago Seungcheol proposed in the most romantic way ever, he burst into the bathroom as Jihoon was sitting on the toilet, reading a magazine. At first, Jihoon thought it had been some kind of joke and continued to peruse his magazine. Then Seungcheol’s face fell and Jihoon could literally see his heart breaking and he yelled “Who the hell proposes to their boyfriend when they’re on the toilet?!”

And Seungcheol defended “Well…you said you hated those clichéd marriage proposals, ya know…hiding the ring in a cake, on the big screen at a game, over dinner on Valentine’s day. You said you wanted it to be the most unexpected gesture ever….so here I am”

And it is _sorta_ romantic when you think about, **_really hard._** Seungcheol is **_so_** thoughtful he takes all of Jihoon’s angry ramblings into consideration. So much so, he even agrees to a self-imposed sex ban that Jihoon suggests, a month leading up to the big day. Jihoon’s not a traditionalist, it’s just an idea that came to him and it’s meant to be symbolic or some shit. He knows they’re not going to magically grow back their virginity if they hold off from porking for a month.

A month though…. _HA—HA—HA—HA_

**They don’t last a month.**

They don’t even last **_4 days_** the first time they try their sex fast/sabbatical/whatever the hell they call it, cause they go to the tailors to get their tux’s adjusted and Seungcheol walks out of the dressing room and says ‘How do I look?’ and Jihoon nods approvingly and then backs him up into the changing room and they fuck up against the cubicle door.

They agree that that was just a blip, they promise to start their ban anew the next day, so hump like bunnies the evening before cause… _what the hey_ , they’re turning over a new leaf tomorrow, might as well go all out!

Except Seungcheol does something really beautiful a few days later. He pays a courier to deliver Jihoon; _who’s agreed to try Juice cleansing with Seungkwan for some insane reason_ ; a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich for his lunch. That is what true fucking love is all about. Jihoon has an emotional melt down at his desk over the gesture, eats the sandwich, then leaves work early and drags Seungcheol home and into bed.

That’s one week down. They vow not to give into temptation again with 3 weeks to go until the wedding and almost make it to 6 days sex free; then Jihoon forgets to set his alarm and he wakes up late and has to jump in the shower with Seungcheol because speed is of the essence blah, blah, blah and Jihoon turns to Seungcheol as he’s shampooing his hair, throws him the sponge and cause he’s in a rush says _“Could you get my back-babe?”_ which in The First Edition of the Seungcheollian Dictionary translates to, _“Could you drop on your knees and rim me till I am a sobbing mess-babe?”_ cause that’s what he does and those six days go down the shower drain the minute Jihoon whines and screams “Just fuck me!” and he’s super late for work.

With two weeks left, Jihoon is ready to go to a lawyer and file a restraining order, drum up some documentation that would make it illegal for them to even look at each other because what the hell is wrong with them? It’s just a month! But Seungcheol convinces him they will be able to persevere this time, because the wedding pressure is building up and they don’t have time to get hot and bothered. But then the sample of the wedding cake arrives, and it’s a three layers of chocolate sponge, ganache and cream and of course Jihoon makes the mistake of letting Seungcheol feed him a spoon and we all know how that ends—messy, delicious, cake sex on the kitchen counter.

So, with the last week closing in, they seek help. From Seungkwan, who’s appointed himself as the wedding planner and now has the task of keeping them separated for a simple seven days. He manages their schedules to ensure their paths never cross, runs interference between them, book’s them separate suites at the hotel they’re having their reception at and hovers over their every move. He even monitors their phone calls because phone sex is still sex, apparently.

And it works, they have managed a whole seven days without any sexual contact and it would be a great achievement if Jihoon wasn’t climbing the fucking walls in desperation, aching, physically and emotionally for Seungcheol. The idea that somebody is telling them they can’t fuck, preventing them from fucking and watching them to ensure they don’t fuck, makes him want Seungcheol all the more.

He just has to wait a few more hours and when they retire to the honeymoon suite it will be a momentous victory. So as he tucks himself into the bed the eve of the wedding day, he quickly sends Seungcheol an innocent message and tries to get some sleep.

And now here they are.....

…………………

“If you wanted to stick to the sex-ban….. why did you use the winky face?” Seungcheol argues “You should have just used a standard smiley face. That would have meant….’I can’t wait to see you..awww’. When you add the winky face, the message takes on a whole other level…..it means you want me pounding you Jiggly-puff”  Seungcheol says, throwing in a lopsided smile with dimples and all, and Jihoon thinks no grown man—except for maybe himself—should ever be allowed to look this hopeful or adorable when talking about ‘pounding’, it’s criminal really.

Jihoon huffs incredulously.

“Look….I’ll show you….I’ll send you two messages, using the same words….and you tell me how they make you feel” Seungcheol offers, then begins to tap away on his phone in concentration. Jihoon rolls his eyes, then glances at his phone as it buzzes to indicate he has received a message.

**Cheol: Do you want pizza? ^_^**

**Cheol: Do you want pizza? ;)**

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Jihoon gripes, because it’s a terrible example of emoticon mistranslation but now he _does_ want pizza. Dammit!

After a beat spent studying him, the relaxed smile fades from Seungcheol’s face, transforming into something more potent and infinitely more devious. This smile is sensuous, exciting and laden with promise and forbidden fruit. Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders slowly “Fine….guess I’ll just leave then” he says, making his way back to the window.

“No….” Jihoon grabs his arm to stop him, then retracts it, cause it looks needy as fuck, he crosses his arms and pouts instead, trying to look inconvenienced “You might as well stay….now that you are here….It would be stupid of you to leave now…just sleep here”

“Okay….I’ll take the couch” he suggests, and Jihoon shoots him his most scathing look he can muster, and Seungcheol laughs. “…since you don’t want to fuck” he adds, sauntering over to the small two-seater in the corner of the room.

“Uhh…just sleep on the bed Cheol!” Jihoon huffs, settling near the top of the bed, eyes focused on Seungcheol and darkening with intent.

“Fine” he replies at length, unwilling to complicate things further but amusement is clearly writ on his face. He climbs under the covers and Jihoon watches him stay religiously to his side, teetering on the edge of the bed as he starts to fake snore. Jihoon crosses his arms and rests his back on the headboard and waits. Any minute now Seungcheol is gonna stop playing games and roll over and touch him and he’s just gonna wait for it.

_Just gonna wait._

_Waiting._

_Waiting patiently._

_Patiently waiting._

_All the time in the world._

“Cheol I swear to god If you don’t roll over here and kiss me I’m go-“ He can hear the covers rustle then he’s yanked forward, voice muffled by a pair of lips descending on his in a rough kiss. It’s hot, it’s wet, it’s messy, it’s been approximately seven days and the memory of Seungcheol was a poor substitute to the real deal, so his dick sits up and takes notice.

“You were saying?” Seungcheol says, breaking the kiss off. The seductive timbre in his voice is back as he props himself up to hover over Jihoon on the bed.

 “…going to cry?” Jihoon finishes “Take of your clothes” he pants, tugging on his hoodie.

“So….you ** _do_** wanna fuck?” Seungcheol asks, one brow raised.

“Yes….yes I wanna fuck….GOD! Do I have to spell it out for you!” Jihoon pants, trying to wiggle out of his pants underneath the heavy weight of his boyfriend.

Seungcheol sits up on his knees, unzipping his hoodie and tossing it to the side then making quick work of his t-shirt and pants “Just making sure we’re on the same page…..You sent that winky face deliberately….you knew I would come for you, you little minx!” Seungcheol purrs, leaning down to close what little space is between them even further, nudging a kiss into the crook of Jihoon’s neck, biting lightly. 

“No…shut-up” Jihoon huffed, but he can feel the excitement building, low and fast in his gut. He’s wriggling his hips around like an idiot trying get his boxers off, and that’s when Seungcheol draws back the elastic of his underwear and  _licks_.

Then he licks. And licks some more and Jihoon has to moan into his hand to quash the noise.

“I missed you Jihoonie” Seungcheol practically crooned, his tongue hot when he presses it flat along the underside of Jihoon’s cock, swiping upwards slowly, tongue flicking out to greedily lap over the slick building at the tip “ _So sweet_ ”

Jihoon only moaned, soft and breathless and rocked up, legs parting wide as Seungcheol mouths the head of his cock, learning the shape of him as if he’s trying to memorize it in case, for some reason they are separated by force again. He spends an eternity just easing the tip of his tongue under the edge of Jihoon’s foreskin, suckling at it until Jihoon grips him by the back of his head and tries to force him down his length. But Seungcheol is stronger and if he wants to take his time, he’s gonna. He takes hold of Jihoon’s wrists, pins them at his sides and carefully put his mouth over Jihoon’s tip, sucking, slow and easy.

By the time Seungcheol relaxes his throat and goes down on him, wet and slow and sinfully hot, Jihoon is a wreck, eyes blown wide, mouth open, pink and lax.

……………………….

 **Twice.**    
  
Jihoon comes twice. Three times if you include the dry orgasm Seungcheol ripped out of him whilst holding the base of his cock, hard, prolonging the sensation as well as preventing his release from spilling. Seungcheol has come twice too, and by the time Jihoon is sprawled upside down on the bedsheets, _that will have to be thrown out after this…or burnt maybe_ , come staining his stomach and sticky between his legs, dizzy from orgasm, Seungcheol is ready to go again, kneeling in the centre of the bed as he jacks his cock, smirking down at a thoroughly debauched Jihoon. 

“Jihoonie….we should do these sex sabbaticals more often….it really gets us…worked up” He muses.

“Hmmm” Jihoon hums, too fucked out and content to form coherent sentences just yet.

“I’ve missed you Jihoonie….” Seungcheol pants, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much” he whispers softly.

Jihoon closes his eyes and smiles, threading his fingers through the dark hair and pressed his lips to Seungcheol’s temple. “I love you too Cheol” he replies.  
…………………………

There’s pounding on his door. It’s loud, it’s insistent, and it’s annoying as  _fuck._

But it serves it’s intended purpose. Jihoon jolts awake and jumps to his feet

_OH FUCK!_

“Shit! Shit…Cheol…get up!” He hisses, nudging Seungcheol roughly in the side.

“Get up you idiot! You need to hide!” He hisses, jumping out of the bed and quickly scrambling around to dress himself. He settles for covering himself with a bathrobe.

“Whaa…” Seungcheol mumbles sleepily, stumbling out of bed. Standing with a groan, he stretches and works out the kinks in his back before glancing at Jihoon’s fearful expression. His eyes are still mostly shut, and it takes him a long minute to have the necessary motor coordination to keep them open at the same time. “What’s wrong Jiggly-puff?”

“Cheol…dammit, get in the bathroom! Go hide in there!” he urges, dragging his sleepy boyfriend over to the en-suite. Yawning, Seungcheol says nothing, focusing on moving one foot in front of the other as Jihoon guides him to the bathroom, pushes him in and pulls the door closed quietly.

He clears his throat, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing pulse and wipes the look of sheer guilt from his face, then strides confidently to the door. He opens it slowly, peeking his head around the corner. Of course, it’s Seungkwan who greets him, arms akimbo on hips, scandalous anger on his face as he eyes Jihoon’s sloppy attire and skewed hair.

“Jihoon. Good morning….I hope you slept well” Seungkwan says, entering the room.

“Good morning Boo. Yes I slept well….very well” Jihoon asks, keeping a wary eye on the bathroom door as Seungkwan passes it. Only then does Jihoon take note of Seungcheol’s clothing pooling at the foot of the bed and he rushes forward quickly and quietly, nudging it out of sight, under the bed. “Everything…..going to plan?” Jihoon ventures.

“Jihoon. I don’t know how to break this to you.…..I think you need to sit down for this” Seungkwan says. Jihoon has been so busy trying to make sure nothing looks suspicious he hasn’t noticed the look of dread covering Seungkwan’s face. Sighing, resigning himself to another of Seungkwan’s long rants, Jihoon takes a seat across from his friend on the armchair.

He crosses his legs, then thinks better of it, cause he’s wearing a bathrobe and nothing underneath and there is no need to act like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct first thing in the morning.

“Jihoon. I just want you to know…..that….your family and friends…are here for you. No matter what happens. We love you….and we will help you get through this” Seungkwan says, face spliting into a measured smile, wide and not the least bit comforting.

“Okay…….” Jihoon hesitates.  Apprehension builds low in his gut, making him tense.

“Seungcheol…is gone” Seungkwan says, solemn.

“Umm….What?” Jihoon replies dumbly, inclining his head.

“Seungcheol has ran away….I don’t know what to say. I’m not trying to rhyme by the way” He says, still fucking rhyming.

Jihoon raises both eyebrows. Well. An interesting - if less than expected development. It’s not true of course because Seungcheol is in the bathroom, but the less said about that the better. “Okay” Jihoon nods.

“You seem…to be handling this…very well” Seungkwan says, looking angrily perplexed, like he wasn’t expecting Jihoon to be so content with this revelation. “I’ve just informed you that your, heartless, uncaring, distrustful, bastard of a boyfriend has left you and you-“

Just then, Seungcheol-champion of discreet obliviousness, decides to flush the goddamn toilet and the noise eclipses the entire room. Seungkwan whips his head in the direction of the bathroom “What….who’s in the bathroom?” he gasps.

“Uhm….it’s a self flushing toilet” Jihoon stutters, glancing at the closed bathroom door, expression terror-stricken. 

Seungkwan prowls forward, yanking the bathroom door open. Thankfully, Seungcheol had the wherewithal to cover his modesty with a towel as he stood waiting in the bathroom. For a moment, Seungcheol doesn’t say a word, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping. He opens his mouth to say something, possibly to tell Seungkwan off for his poor assessment of his character but then Seungkwan is reaching forward and pinching his ear roughly.

“UNBELIEVABLE!” Seungkwan gasped, voice entirely too loud “I knew I should have tied you down somewhere, you just couldn’t sit still for one fucking night could ya!” he yelled.

Seungcheol is forcibly nudged forward by the grip on his ear “Jihoonie…..he’s hurting my ear and also….I can’t believe you think I would run out on my Jiggly-puff”

Jihoon gulps, then clears his throat. “Boo…..it’s not his fault….I sent him a winky face” he tried to placate the irate man.

“And you!” He said, pointing at Jihoon, accusingly “You’re like some….cock hungry whore…couldn’t stay classy and refrain from tempting him!”

“My ear!” Seungcheol sobs, his tone is bewildered now, tinged with a hint of panic. It activates Jihoon’s protective mechanism.

“Boo….” Jihoon trails off, tone warning. “Let go of my precious Cheollie’s ear **now!”** he growled, grabbing a cushion from the couch and pelting Seungkwan with it. “I love his ears and you’re hurting them!” Jihoon rounds on him, another cushion raised in preparation for an attack.

“Boys….boys!” Jihoon’s mother called from the door, standing, palms out, arms outstretched, the universal pose for  _stand the hell down._ They all stopped mid attack. Seungcheol wincing, Seungkwan still pinching and Jihoon about to beat him to death if necessary. “What’s going on in here?” she asks, concerned.

“Mrs Lee….look who I caught in Jihoon’s bed, the day of the wedding!” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder at Jihoon.  “They’re not meant to see each-other until later. But I caught them red handed!” he gloats, with sadistic glee in his eyes.

“Seungkwan. I know you’ve gone to great lengths to plan this wedding and I am sure Jihoon and Seungcheol appreciate everything you’ve done for them. But they’re grown men, if they want to be together before their wedding night, let them” She calms.

“But…it was my mission” Seungkwan argues, but he at least has the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry Boo, but it was doomed to failure….we have no resolve” Jihoon sighs, trying to loosen Seungkwan’s relentless grip on  Seungcheol’s ear.

“Fine…….” Seungkwan huffs, releasing Seungcheol with a defeated look, then visibly reigns himself in. “But the rest of the day has to go **exactly** as planned. I want you both showered, dressed and ready to be at the civil ceremony for 10.30 on the dot!” He warns, bounding out the door, filled with manic energy.

“Why did you agree for him to plan our wedding?” Seungcheol whines, massaging his sore ear pitifully.

Jihoon smiles and reaches up to soothe his ear carefully. “I’m sorry….after….Soonmi’s disaster…I figured it would be best if I had nothing to do with the whole….planning aspect. I thought it would be more fun….but, he’s really taking a shine to the role”

“I can’t believe he accused me of…..doing a runner….as if I would do that to you Jiggly puff”

“I know you wouldn’t” He says, stroking a hand  tenderly across Seungcheol’s cheek “Hmm…..I can’t wait to marry you…” Jihoon murmured softly, reaching up to initiate a chaste kiss.

“Can’t wait to marry you…winky face?” Seungcheol says grinning, dipping down and returning the kiss, which quickly turns into a pinned on the bed, rutting against each other in a frenzy kiss. Then it’s getting hot and heavy, and they’re panting and groaning and Seungcheol unties Jihoon’s bathrobe, parts it slowly then….

Seungkwan bursts through the bedroom door again, firing off a fire extinguisher directly at them. Foam flying everywhere as Jihoon squeals and tries to shield himself behind Seungcheol.

“I’m putting this fucking fire out! Both of you need to cool down! You’ll thank me later!” Seungkwan hollers.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that's it folks. That's the end of GYM AU. Mind you those last few chapters had nothing to do with the gym but I am sure you didn't mind?  
> 1) I hope this was a more satisfying ending then the initial ending in chapter 3?  
> 2) I thought long and hard (lol) about what song Seungcheol would walk into in the burger joint place.....I even polled people at work! I believe in miracles was an outright winner but maybe somebody could argue differently?  
> 3) Sorry, Seungcheol's background was....a little...sad. I know a friend who is in a similar situation and...some people have to go through that. Awful. :(  
> I hope you all enjoyed Gym Au. Comments and thoughts are always loved!  
> Thank you for reading my ramblings :)  
> JICHEOL FTW!! FIGHTING!!


End file.
